


El nuevo rey

by Kirtash



Category: Bleach
Genre: FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Other, Psychological Torture, ShônenAi, Torture, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirtash/pseuds/Kirtash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo despierta en medio de una habitación notando que hay algo que no va bien, para empezar la presencia de Aizen, los Espada y alguien más que no debería poder estar ahí. Fanfic acerca de la relación de Ichigo con su hollow y su vida como prisionero en Hueco Mundo. Viva mi resumen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un buen despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todo el mundo. Este es el primer fic que escribí com Kirtash8 en ff.net. Es un Shirosaki x Ichigo, aunque no esperéis demasiado yaoi. Añadí algunos cambios, aunque intenté no editar demasiado.  
> Contexto: Arco de los Arrancar, después de su entrenamiento con los Vizard, antes del secuestro de Orihime.  
> Aviso: por favor, si no os gusta el yaoi o si odiáis la pareja que aparece no leáis y así os ahorraréis pasarlo mal y dejar comentarios groseros. Eso sí, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva que me pueda ayudar a escribir mejor, ideas para este fic, que compartáis parejas que os gustan conmigo, lo que sea.  
> Disclaimer: Nunca sé de qué sirve esto pero bueno. Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si no, ya habría hecho cosas bastante pervertidas con algunos de ellos, le habría cortado el mechón del flequillo de Aizen y habría convertido a Kenpachi en el Dios del universo.

Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente al notar que lo sacudían. Delante de él había un hombre con el pelo de color rosa, que al ver que despertaba sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Está despierto, Aizen-sama.

Ichigo no sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado. ¿Aizen? Los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente como si de un rayo se tratara y empezó a poner en orden su cabeza. Estaba de vuelta a casa pensando en lo idiota que podía ser Keigo por continuar saltándole encima todos los días, cuando lo sintió: en el cielo había aparecido una brecha seguida de una enorme presión que sólo podía pertenecer a un Arrancar. Alargó la mano para coger su insignia de shinigami sustituto pero nunca llegó a utilizarla. Lo último que recordaba era haber sentido un fuerte golpe en el cuello y caer inconsciente. No era necesario ser tan listo como Ishida para saber algo: Aizen lo había atrapado. Ergo, estaba bien jodido. Pero… ¿por qué estaba vivo?

Mirando con ojos ligeramente entrecerrados a su alrededor, fue capaz de distinguir que estaba en una gran habitación oscura. No le tranquilizó demasiado ver que estaba atado de pies y manos.

Notaba su cabeza embotada y una sensación muy extraña. Le faltaba algo. Abriendo más los ojos, miró a su alrededor para ver que había más personas con él en la habitación. Entre ellos reconoció a Grimmjow y a Ulquiorra. El primero no lo miraba a la cara sino que mantenía la mirada fija en la pared con el ceño fruncido. Parecía enfadado por algo, aunque en ese momento no le interesaba para nada averiguar el por qué, sino que estaba más interesado en saber qué demonios le había pasado a él mismo. Ulquiorra, en cambio, lo miraba directamente con una expresión seria (como siempre) pero en sus ojos se podía distinguir algo más… ¿interés?, ¿curiosidad? Ante esto sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué le habían hecho? La cosa tenía que ser grave para que el arrancar mostrara una expresión diferente a la habitual, es decir… ¡tenía una expresión! ¡Eso era más que suficiente para estar preocupado! Ahora sí que estaba convencido de estar jodido.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, sintió que alguien le cogía del pelo y le estiraba hacia atrás rudamente. Se encontró con la cara de Aizen, que lo miraba seriamente, examinándolo de arriba a abajo. Después, cambiando su semblante a una sonrisa de superioridad, le preguntó:

-¿Y bien, Kurosaki? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Sabes quién eres y dónde estás?

Ichigo, todavía sorprendido y ligeramente perdido, le lanzó la mirada más cargada de odio que pudo conseguir.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Dónde están mis amigos?- logró preguntar subiendo cada vez más su tono de voz, hasta conseguir mostrar algo de su habitual seguridad- ¡Cómo les hayáis hecho algo, bastardos…! ¿Y qué demonios me habéis hecho?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la sonrisa satisfecha de Aizen, tras lo cual escuchó una voz que comentó con tono burlón.

-Je…Como mínimo sigue igual de cabezota y tonto como siempre. Eso demuestra que está bien.

- _¿De qué me suena esa voz?_ \- se preguntó Ichigo. Su mente todavía estaba demasiado nublada como para localizarla.

Ichigo empezaba a notar como se le cerraban los ojos. Estaba muy cansado. Además, el reiatsu de las personas que tenía alrededor no mejoraba las cosas. Y estaba seguro que el cabrón de Aizen estaba aumentando más su presión espiritual a propósito.

-Bien- respondió Aizen- Supongo que esto acaba de cerrar nuestro trato.

 _-¿Trato, de qué trato están hablando?_ -pensó Ichigo, intentando ignorar la arcada que le llegaba al cuello.- _Aghh me encuentro fatal, ¿qué es esta sensación tan extraña? Ni siquiera puedo notar la presencia del viejo Zangetsu._

-Sí, tenemos un trato… -dijo la voz haciendo una pausa antes de continuar- …de momento, Aizen. Ya sabes cuáles son mis condiciones.

Incluso Ichigo podía notar el tono amenazante en la frase. Los espadas presentes se mostraron incómodos, aunque otros estaban más bien divertidos. Realmente, ese tío tenía que estar loco para poder mantenerse tan calmado y a la vez desafiante delante de Aizen, no conocían a nadie tan mal de la cabeza para hacerlo… exceptuando a Grimmjow, claro está, pero la cordura nunca había sido su fuerte.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así a Aizen-sama?-replicó otra voz masculina- ¡Deberías estar más que satisfecho por el simple hecho de estar aquí!

-Kaname…tranquilo. -interrumpió Aizen- Un trato es un trato y ya he dicho que lo aceptaba.-recalcó sonriendo.

-Pero, Aizen-sama…

-¿Algún problema, Kaname?- cortó Aizen lanzándole una mirada seria al excapitán.

Kaname se arrodilló al instante en el suelo, pidiéndole disculpas por su atrevimiento. Desde la esquina oscura se oyó como la aguda voz de antes reía cínicamente, dejando a Tousen aún más avergonzado y enfadado.

En ese momento, Ichigo sintió como se le paralizaba el cerebro al recordar de dónde recordaba esa risa maniática.

_-No, no puede ser, es imposible._

El simple hecho de haber imaginado algo tan surrealista casi le hace reír. Pero…

-¿Qué pasa compañero?-preguntó la voz a Ichigo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia él-. ¿Te han golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza que te han dejado más lento de lo que eres, o es que necesitas ver las cosas con tus propios ojos para creerlas?

La poca luz que había en la sala fue dejando entrever la silueta a medida que se acercaba. Desde el suelo, Ichigo levantó la mirada preparándose para lo que ya temía que era cierto.

Iba completamente vestido de blanco, al igual que el resto de los Arrancar de Aizen, pero su vestimenta no le resultaba para nada extraña: hakama blanco, un abrigo cogido al pecho y abierto por la cintura que ondeaba a cada uno de sus pasos; el interior del mismo era completamente negro. El pelo corto, de punta e imposible de peinar, era blanco como la nieve, o como los huesos que formaban una pequeña máscara en el lado izquierdo de su cara, con unas líneas rojas que realzaban la palidez de su cara. A Ichigo no le era necesaria ninguna descripción más, ya que conocía esa cara muy bien: era la suya propia, aunque con un tono blanco que rivalizaba con el de Ulquiorra. Y reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte: de color negro donde debían ser blancos, el color marrón de su iris cambiado por el dorado de hollow.

-Tú…-dijo casi sin fuerzas mirándole con seriedad, aunque la sorpresa en su voz era evidente.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una mueca en forma de sonrisa psicópata y un irónico: ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, eh, su majestad?

El último pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de caer inconsciente de cansancio fue: Mierda… retiro lo dicho. Ahora sí que estoy jodido.


	2. La nueva llegada al trono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo despierta en medio de una habitación notando que hay algo que no va bien, para empezar la presencia de Aizen, los Espada y alguien más que no debería poder estar ahí. Fanfic acerca de la relación de Ichigo con su hollow y su vida como prisionero en Hueco Mundo.  
> ¿Shirosaki ha hecho un trato con Aizen? ¿Por qué y con qué condiciones? Ichigo debería saber cuál es su sitio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer fic que escribí com Kirtash8 en ff.net. Es un Shirosaki x Ichigo, aunque no esperéis demasiado yaoi. Añadí algunos cambios, aunque intenté no editar demasiado. ¡Cualquier comentario es muy apreciado!  
> Contexto: Arco de los Arrancar, después de su entrenamiento con los Vizard, antes del secuestro de Orihime.  
> Aviso: por favor, si no os gusta el yaoi o si odiáis la pareja que aparece no leáis y así os ahorraréis pasarlo mal y dejar comentarios groseros. Eso sí, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva que me pueda ayudar a escribir mejor, ideas para este fic, que compartáis parejas que os gustan conmigo, lo que sea.  
> Disclaimer:  
> Advertencias: Futuro ShiroxIchigo, shonen-ai/slash/yaoi, pero suave, es mi primera historia. Algo de golpes, nada serio! (de momento...).
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece a mí, sino a Kubo el de las mangas largas, porque le gusta sacarse muchas cosas de la manga... En fin, es coña.

Shirosaki observó como Ichigo, visiblemente agotado y ahora gracias a él, conmocionado, caía inconsciente ante sus pies. Con un semblante impasible avanzó hacia el chico maniatado y le tomó el pulso para comprobar que todavía seguía vivo.

Szayel dio un paso hacia delante y, aclarándose la voz, informó a Shirosaki que su desmayo era algo bastante normal tras el proceso al que le habían sometido.

-De todas maneras, creo que lo mejor sería que estuviera un par de días en mi laboratorio en observación. – continuó Szayel, subiéndose las gafas con un dedo, en lo que él creía un movimiento de profesional en la materia. –Por supuesto, sólo lo digo por ver como evoluciona y evitar así futuros problemas… -Acabó con una ligera sonrisa que asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Obviamente, nadie se lo tragó. Todos eran capaces de imaginar y de ver la excitación que sentía el loco científico por tener en sus manos al ryoka que había invadido la Sociedad de Almas y que había despertado el interés de Aizen.

Shirosaki tampoco parecía ilusionado ante la idea. Una parte de él tenía ganas de ver la cara que ponía Ichigo viéndose en manos de semejante… personaje, a falta de una mejor descripción. Su reacción no tendría precio. Pero prefería dejarlo para otra ocasión. Además, tenía perfectamente claro que la atención que iba a dar al peli-naranja sería mucho más personalizada, para que viera que era todo un caballero.

¡Qué demonios! ¿A quién intentaba engañar? ¡Y una mierda iba a dejar que alguien más se encargara de Ichigo! ¡Era todo suyo! Y nadie le iba a quitar el placer de hacer lo que quisiera con su supuesto rey y de demostrarle que Él, su hollow, era mucho más fuerte de lo que podría llegar a ser él en su patética vida.

-Va a ser que no, gafotas.

-¿Perdón?- contestó Szayel entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Ya me has oído, pelo de chicle!- contestó bruscamente el albino- Yo me encargaré de él y si, según dices, esto es normal, ya se despertará en algunas horas.

Szayel parecía muy contrariado, pero si la mirada amenazante de Shirosaki no le había convencido, sí lo hizo Aizen.

-No creo que sea necesaria esa revisión, Szayel.- intercedió Aizen, interiormente muy divertido ante el pique de los dos Arrancar.- Como ya ha dicho Shirosaki, todo debería ir bien. A menos que haya alguna duda de mi capacidad utilizando el Hogyoku…

-¡Eso nunca, Aizen-sama!- aclaró Szayel asustado- Sabéis que nadie dudaría un momento…

-Entonces, todo está bien.-cortó Aizen- Shirosaki, si me acompañas te mostraré tu habitación.

-Psé, lo que sea- contestó Shirosaki, cargando a Ichigo en brazos.

Y dejando al resto de Espada atrás, emprendieron el camino a través de los blancos y laberínticos pasillos de “Las Noches”.

* * *

 

En la sala los Espada todavía no decían nada. El primero en romper el silencio fue Nnoitra.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué demonios Aizen ha traído a ese Arrancar y por qué el muy bastardo se comporta como si fuera el rey del lugar?

Halibel lo miró largamente, pensando si debía molestarse en explicar algo que el Espada ya debería saber, pero dando un suspiro le contestó:

-Aizen-sama está actuando como cree correcto. Si de verdad piensa que ese Arrancar es necesario entre los Espada, hay que aceptarlo. Además…-añadió- representa que, siendo el Hollow de ese humano que interesaba tanto a Aizen-sama y que logró enfrentarse al Gotei 13, debe tener algo especial.

-¿Así que es cierto?- preguntó Zommari- ¿Ese Arrancar era realmente el hollow de Ichigo Kurosaki? Las similitudes son obvias, pero no creía que fuera posible separar físicamente la conciencia del hollow en los Vizard hasta que lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

-Aizen-sama utilizó el poder del Hogyoku.- contestó Ulquiorra con voz impasible- No en vano se dice que es capaz de acabar con los límites que separan a los shinigami de los hollows. Pero no sólo es capaz de lograr eso. En este caso ha localizado los poderes de uno y de otro y los ha separado completamente, dejando al shinigami vivo y al hollow con sus fuerzas intactas. Además, el poder de Aizen-sama es inmenso y ni siquiera nosotros podemos imaginar hasta dónde puede llegar.

-Al principio, no era algo seguro, ya que Aizen no había utilizado nunca el Hogyoku con ese fin, –intervino Szayel- pero una vez pudimos asegurar que el resto del alma de Kurosaki y su cuerpo saldrían ilesos, ya no hubo ninguna duda. No fue fácil, pero con una simple ayuda de mi parte para estabilizar los efectos del Hogyoku en el cuerpo del shinigami, se pudo lograr. Aunque me hubiera gustado poder investigar más todo este asunto…

-Eso, Szayel. Ponte más méritos, que no se nota.-interrumpió Grimmjow-Te has quedado con las ganas de poder experimentar más con él, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el Sexta Espada con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Puede que sí-replicó Szayel- Pero, ¿qué pasa contigo, Grimmjow? Te veo enfadado… ¿acaso es porque Aizen no deja que hagamos daño ni a ese Arrancar ni al shinigami sin una orden suya? ¿Te has quedado sin juguete?-preguntó Szayel mirando a Grimmjow con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Cierra el pico, bastardo, o haré que te tragues tus gafas!- le gritó Grimmjow de muy mal humor.- En fin, pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo. Yo me piro de aquí.

Y dando media vuelta, con las manos en las aberturas de su hakama, dejó al resto de los Espada discutiendo sobre las razones de su líder acerca de la nueva incorporación al grupo.

* * *

 

-Supongo que querrás que Ichigo esté en la misma habitación o en una cercana a la tuya. No parecías muy convencido cuando antes te sugerí una celda.- comentó Aizen clavando su mirada en Shirosaki mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

-En la misma está bien -le contestó él.- Según como se comporte al despertar, ya decidiré si le envío de una patada a las mazmorras o no.

-Ya veo… Igualmente, Shirosaki, quiero que me avises cuando despierte y que, una vez le hayas explicado su posición, lo traigas ante mí.

A pesar de las palabras educadas y relajadas de Aizen, Shirosaki era perfectamente consciente del autoritarismo y la orden que había detrás de aquella petición. La verdad es que podía entender por qué los hollows de Hueco Mundo no se atrevían a contradecirlo. Si su simple presencia resultaba amenazante, no quería ni pensar cómo sería cuando aumentara su reiatsu cabreado por algo. Aunque antes prefería estar muerto que mostrar cualquier tipo de miedo. Él también era absurdamente fuerte y no pensaba hacer nada que no quisiera.

-De acuerdo.-contestó el hollow saliendo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Alguna razón en específico?

-Simplemente me gustaría tener una conversación en condiciones con él y ver si puede ser útil.-Contestó vagamente Aizen. Tampoco tenía por qué darle detalles. Al fin y al cabo, él era el jefe.

-Tch, si te deja- contestó Shirosaki.- Es muy cabezón cuando quiere.

-No tendrá otra opción.-contestó Aizen con una pequeña sonrisa mirando el rostro inconsciente de Ichigo.

Aizen se detuvo delante de una puerta blanca, haciéndole un gesto a Shirosaki para que entrara. El albino entró y lanzó un silbido de apreciación ante la habitación. Tenía que reconocérselo al excapitán: le gustaba hacer las cosas a lo grande. Aunque no era una mansión, no se quedaba corta. Era una habitación muy espaciosa: en una pared había una cama en la que cabrían cuatro personas y que con sólo mirarla daban ganas de que fuera de noche para dormir en ella… Bueno, técnicamente siempre era de noche en Hueco Mundo, así que eso no sería un problema; a la izquierda se encontraba la puerta de lo que tenía que ser un armario en condiciones, y no ese lugar donde iban a parar todos los jodidos shinigamis que pasaban por casa de Ichigo; un sofá grande pero simple, de diseño (este hombre estaba a la última), completaba la habitación, con una mesa y un par de sillas en el centro. Además, la habitación tenía una puerta que llevaba a un balcón y otra que seguramente era el lavabo. Por lo visto, ni la habitación ni los muebles eran de Ikea precisamente: Aizen sabía como intentar comprar a sus “seguidores”.

Dispuesto a observar la habitación más a fondo, se acercó al sofá donde soltó a Ichigo sin demasiados miramientos, aunque este no reaccionó en absoluto. Igualmente no se podía quejar, podría haberlo tirado al suelo tranquilamente.

-Supongo que la encontrarás de tu gusto. En fin, te dejo. Enviaré a un arrancar para que te avise cuando se lleve a cabo la próxima reunión de los Espada. Como te dije, puedes recorrer Las Noches tanto como quieras, aunque no creo que sea una buena idea entrar a las habitaciones de los Espada, ni creo que te interesen. Ah, sí. Supongo que tú más que nadie lo sabe, pero te recomiendo que si sales, cierres la puerta cuidadosamente- añadió el señor de Las Noches acercándose a la figura inconsciente del sofá y señalándola con la cabeza.- Supongo que no quieres que Ichigo intente escapar y que se encuentre a gente indeseable en su camino, ¿verdad?

Y tras un leve roce de sus dedos con el sofá, que casualmente rozó el pelo alborotado del adolescente, y una sonrisa hacia Shirosaki, abandonó la habitación.

* * *

 

Ichigo no despertó hasta al cabo de cuatro horas. Al principio estaba completamente desorientado y no logró fijarse en el hecho que él no tenía un sofá en su habitación, ni de que esta no había aumentado de tamaño por capricho.

Sólo se centró cuando una voz le sacó de su mundo semiinconsciente para traerlo de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

-Vaya, ¿ya te has despertado, “alteza”?

Entonces sintió como si un cubo lleno de agua congelada le hubiera caído encima, a la vez que los recuerdos le iban llegando rápidamente a su cabeza.

Debido al susto que la situación merecía, Ichigo dio un salto hacia atrás, levantándose del sofá de golpe y mirando entre sorprendido y desconfiado a la figura que tenía en frente.

Instintivamente alargó el brazo hacia Zangetsu, aunque al mismo instante se dio cuenta que había sido una tontería, ya que no era muy inteligente que se la hubieran dejado a mano. Shirosaki también pareció notarlo, ya que le dirigió una de sus sonrisas de superioridad.

-¿Acaso pensabas que te iban a dejar a Zangetsu? Tan listo como siempre…Eres imposible, Ichigo.

-¡Cállate, bastardo!-le contestó Ichigo con toda la valentía que le fue posible acumular.- ¿Por qué estamos en Hueco Mundo? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Y cómo has conseguido un cuerpo propio? ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

Aunque Ichigo intentaba evitarlo, su voz iba perdiendo seguridad a medida que iba preguntando, cada vez más consciente de lo vulnerable que estaba en esos momentos, sin su espada para protegerse y ante alguien que no le tenía precisamente mucho cariño. Pese a todo, no era capaz de ver las intenciones de su hollow. ¿Por qué estaba vivo? ¿Acaso no lo tendría que haber matado ya si no lo quisiera con vida? O era algún tipo de tortura psicológica, hacer que se confiara para ser torturado y asesinado más tarde…

Shirosaki, que había permanecido serio y callado desde el arrebato de Ichigo, decidió que ya era hora de dejar las cosas bien claras.

-Primero de todo, Ichigo…

El albino desapareció de su campo de visión y lo único que el chico logró notar fue un movimiento a su izquierda, antes de recibir un fuerte golpe que le giró la cara y que lo envió al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-No sé si eres capaz de entender la situación en la que estás pero yo que tú intentaría dirigirte a mí apropiadamente y sin insultos.- prosiguió Shirosaki, con un tono entre amenazante y burlón a la vez.-No te pido demasiado, con un Shirosaki-sama me sirve.-le sugerió sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Ja, antes muerto que tratarte de “sama”- respondió Ichigo escupiendo un poco de sangre provocada por el puñetazo que había recibido.

-¿De verdad?-replicó Shirosaki acercándose a él lentamente.

Ichigo notó como una mano se cerraba entorno a su cuello, aunque sin apretar, y lo levantaba en el aire con gran facilidad.

-No tientes a la suerte, majestad.-respondió Shirosaki, poniendo especial énfasis irónico a la última palabra.-No tengo por qué contestar a tus preguntas pero como soy así de amable te lo explicaré.

Shirosaki lanzó a Ichigo contra una de las paredes, con tanta fuerza que el chico se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos. Su cuerpo se fue deslizando sin fuerzas hasta el suelo.

-Como milagrosamente tu cerebro ha logrado comprender, sí, estamos en Hueco Mundo. ¿Cómo? Supongo que también lo sabes: Aizen. Él ha sido tanto el que mandó traernos aquí, como el que ha logrado esto: separarnos.

Ahora Shirosaki miraba su cuerpo emocionado y se estiraba un poco, probando sus músculos, mientras seguía hablando.

-Parece que el Hogyoku no sólo logra convertir a los hollows en arrancar ni a los shinigami en Vizard, sino que también puede separar completamente los poderes de ambos. Es decir, para que tu cabeza lo entienda, Aizen logró revertir el proceso. Al principio ha sido un poco extraño y no me acabo de sentir totalmente a gusto, pero ya me acostumbraré.-y con un tono serio añadió- Es mejor que nada…

Ichigo levantó la mirada para dirigirla a Shirosaki. Su hollow lo miraba fijamente, con odio, tal y como suponía Ichigo, pero también le pareció distinguir una expresión herida y de rencor en esos ojos negros y dorados.

-Al fin y al cabo, tú nunca tuviste intención de ayudarme, ni siquiera de escucharme o entenderme.- prosiguió Shirosaki, perdido en unos recuerdos no muy lejanos.- Je, ni siquiera sé cómo te creí por un momento.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió Ichigo.- Sabes que realmente lo intenté, pero…

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas para hacerte quedar bien!-le gritó Shirosaki- Además, ya no importa. Ahora tengo un cuerpo propio y de verdad y tú ya no eres más el rey.- le dijo sonriendo con suficiencia, acercándose a Ichigo, que todavía no había intentado levantarse de su posición en el suelo.

-Aizen y yo hemos llegado a un trato: él me daba un cuerpo propio si yo servía bajo sus órdenes. La verdad es que eso de seguir bajo las órdenes de alguien no me acababa de convencer. No me va mucho tener que escuchar a alguien más y menos ahora con mi cuerpo. Pero bueno, es un mal menor. Y merece la pena por haber conseguido ser completamente libre de tu deprimente mundo interior y de las tendencias suicidas que a cada momento te llevaban a tirarte de cabeza contra el peligro más cercano. Además, ¿qué es lo que tendré que hacer? ¿Matar humanos, shinigamis y otros hollows? ¿Entrenarme para volverme más fuerte y poder luchar contra lo que quiera? Buff, es un gran sacrificio, pero creo que podré soportarlo.-acabó Shirosaki riéndose maníacamente.

Ichigo continuó observando a Shirosaki unos segundos antes de preguntar con cautela:

-¿Pero entonces por qué me has dejado con vida?

El hollow detuvo su risa lentamente y levantó su cara. Se mostró pensativo durante unos instantes, como valorando si decírselo o no. Al fin y al cabo le gustaba hacerse de rogar, porque le hacía sentirse importante y en control de la situación, sabiendo cosas que Ichigo no conocía. Tras un pequeño silencio cargado de tensión para el adolescente, su hollow le dirigió una mirada cargada de malicia y, con una sonrisa escalofriante, se agachó a su lado hasta quedar al mismo nivel que su cara.

-¿Sabes, Ichigo? Esa es una buena pregunta, yo también me la hice. La verdad es que después de tu última metedura de pata estaba muy cabreado, mucho. Pero, ¿de qué serviría matarte ahora, Ichigo? La muerte es algo rápido y, aunque la alargara torturándote hasta matarte, ¿qué pasaría? Después de morir se acabaría tu sufrimiento. Llegarías a la Sociedad de Almas y volverías a entrenarte para convertirte en shinigami. ¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso?

Ichigo empezaba a hacerse una idea de a dónde quería ir a parar su maldito doble, aunque esperaba no tener razón, por su propio bien. Por desgracia la iba a tener en el momento menos deseado.

-Pero entonces lo pensé mejor.-continuó Shirosaki, alargando su mano y tomando firmemente el mentón del shinigami para que no dejara de mirarle ni un segundo.- Voy a hacerte la vida imposible. Voy a hacer que sufras de verdad, ya sea dolor físico o mental, humillándote, con torturas o amenazas… según esté de humor. Y qué mejor manera que viendo como Aizen acaba convirtiéndose en Dios, destruyendo todo el pueblo de Karakura y a tus compañeros en el proceso. Y después vendrá la Sociedad de Almas, con tus queridos amigos shinigamis; e incluso los Vizards también. Voy a hacer que tengas que mirarlo todo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, odiándote a ti mismo por no ser más fuerte.-sentenció Shirosaki- Ahora el rey soy yo, Ichigo. Ahora vas a ser tú mi caballo y mi esclavo. Y va a ser a ti a quién le toque hacer todo lo que le ordene, lo quieras o no. Me servirás en todo lo que me apetezca y me harás caso sin rechistar, porque sino, las consecuencias no serán muy agradables.

Ichigo se había quedado pálido ante el discurso de Shirosaki y no sabía muy bien qué decir, pero intentando reponerse y mantener mínimamente su orgullo le contestó:

-No voy a hacer caso de nada de lo que me ordenes, por más que me tortures.-Incluso a él le pareció que su voz no acababa de sonar lo suficientemente segura. Eso no podía seguir así, por lo que mirándole desafiantemente, le gritó-¡Y si piensas por un momento que no os derrotaré ni a ti ni a Aizen estás muy equivocado!

Shirosaki se lo quedó mirando entre serio e irónico, aunque resignado ante la terquedad que tenía el chico. Ese cabeza hueca seguía sin valorar para nada su integridad física… que peligraba mucho en esos momentos. Pero conteniéndose un poco, ya que sólo le volvió a estampar contra la pared con una fuerza que lo dejó (más) atontado, continuó hablando con voz amenazante:

-¿De verdad? Eso ya lo veremos. Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo. Y no sólo yo… Además, creo que todavía no te acabas de dar cuenta de lo que significa que yo esté fuera de tu cuerpo. Je, pero acabaremos antes si hablas con la persona que lo ha hecho posible.-le sonrió Shirosaki, que parecía tremendamente divertido- ¿Qué? ¿Te apetece ir de excursión para visitar a Aizen?


	3. Audiencia con el Señor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo despierta en medio de una habitación notando que hay algo que no va bien, para empezar la presencia de Aizen, los Espada y alguien más que no debería poder estar ahí. Fanfic acerca de la relación de Ichigo con su hollow y su vida como prisionero en Hueco Mundo.  
> Una conversación con Aizen siempre ayuda a poner los puntos sobre las íes, ¿verdad? Eso sí, Ichigo no la disfrutó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si habéis llegado al tercer capítulo... ¡Felicidades! Os lo merecéis. Ni yo me lo creo. Espero que no os esté liando demasiado con los hilos que voy dejando sueltos. Lo hago para dejar algunas cosas en misterio, aunque voy a ir solucionándolos poco a poco. Y también perdón por si el ritmo os parece lento, pero quiero tomármelo con calma y hacer que el argumento quede bien y los personajes lo más in character posible.  
> Contexto: Arco de los Arrancar, después de su entrenamiento con los Vizard, antes del secuestro de Orihime.  
> Aviso: por favor, si no os gusta el yaoi o si odiáis la pareja que aparece no leáis y así os ahorraréis pasarlo mal y dejar comentarios groseros. Eso sí, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva que me pueda ayudar a escribir mejor, ideas para este fic, que compartáis parejas que os gustan conmigo, lo que sea.  
> Disclaimer:  
> Advertencias: Futuro ShiroxIchigo, shonen-ai/slash/yaoi, pero suave, es mi primera historia. Algo de golpes, ¡nada serio! (de momento...). Tensión (de distintos tipos) entre Aizen e Ichigo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, sino Shirosaki saldría muchooo más en el manga y no pararía de hablarle a Ichigo con dobles sentidos (más todavía XD).

Ichigo y Shirosaki avanzaban en silencio por los pasillos de Las Noches con dirección al salón del trono de Aizen. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, lo único que Ichigo lograba distinguir era el blanco, inacabable y aburrido blanco por todas partes, que le hizo plantearse si Aizen tenía una obsesión malsana por ese color. Aunque no hacía mucho que habían salido de la habitación, Ichigo ya empezaba a preguntarse si todo el palacio sería igual de imaginativo.

Unos minutos antes, el hollow había cogido al chico y lo había arrastrado fuera de la habitación sin demasiada ceremonia. En un principio Ichigo había pensado en resistirse e intentar escapar, por lo que había pegado un puñetazo al albino y había salido corriendo. Pero lo único que había conseguido era: uno, recordar que seguía en su cuerpo humano y que, por lo tanto, su shunpo estaba momentáneamente fuera de servicio; dos, un crujido de los huesos de su mano, que le hizo pensar que él se había hecho más daño que el albino; tres, una represalia por parte de Shirosaki, que le había pateado mientras intentaba huir, haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo, tras lo que el albino se sentó tranquilamente encima suyo.

-En fin, me esperaba algo así.-dijo Shirosaki suspirando en fingida resignación. -¿Pero te has parado a pensar de qué sirve actuar de esta manera? Pff… bueno, no sé para qué pregunto. Pensar antes de actuar nunca ha sido tu fuerte. No vas a lograr nada así.

A continuación su hollow se había levantado de un salto permitiéndole recuperar la función respiratoria de sus pulmones.

Aunque fuera a regañadientes, Ichigo tuvo que admitir que su cínico hollow tenía razón, por lo que viendo que no tenía opción, había decidido seguirle y ver qué era lo que pasaba. Como mínimo intentaría hacerse una idea de su situación y averiguar posibles maneras de escapar. Así que dirigiéndole una última mirada turbia a Shirosaki se había levantado, esperando a que el albino se moviera para seguirle. Este se había acercado a Ichigo, lo había cogido del brazo y había empezado a andar tirando de él.

Demostrando por una vez buen sentido común, Ichigo se había mordido la lengua para no gritarle que sabía andar perfectamente y le había seguido callado.

Desde entonces lo que había intentado hacer era memorizar la combinación de giros y vueltas que Shirosaki le hacía dar, con la esperanza de hacer su posible huida más sencilla, pero al cabo de cinco minutos tuvo que reconocer que estaba completamente perdido. Todo aquello le parecía un verdadero laberinto y no llegaba a comprender cómo su hollow podía moverse con tanta seguridad.

Shirosaki, notando su intención, se giró y le habló con un tono divertido.

-No sirve de nada que intentes recordar el camino, ni que busques una ruta de escape porque no la hay. Me han contado que los pasillos pueden cambiar de disposición, así que posiblemente el camino que estamos haciendo ahora desaparecerá en unas horas.-comentó el hollow, demostrando lo sabelotodo que podía llegar a ser.- Además de recordar el camino que hice antes, lo único que intento hacer es guiarme por el reiatsu de Aizen para saber más o menos donde está. Hace un par de horas se enfadó con alguien y recuerdo de dónde venía su fuerza espiritual. Je. A ti, obviamente, no te serviría de mucho porque se te da como el culo sentir el reiatsu, así que ¡mala suerte!

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a su hollow. Mira que a ese bastardo le gustaba echarle las cosas a la cara a la mínima oportunidad que tenía. Pero bueno, tampoco era necesario ser un maestro sintiendo la energía espiritual para saber donde estaba Aizen si se cabreaba. Incluso alguien tan inútil e insensible al reiatsu como Kenpachi sabría de dónde venía semejante fuerza sin demasiada dificultad…

Shirosaki había seguido hablando mientras Ichigo se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Además, aunque lograras salir de Las Noches y te alejaras un poco, no podrías huir de Hueco Mundo. Estás atrapado aquí y no puedes hacer nada. Y ni siquiera tienes a Zangetsu. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Abrirte paso por Las Noches a puñetazo limpio?

Aunque Ichigo no le contestó, pensó que no era una mala idea. Como mínimo descargaría un poco de frustración interior.

En esas condiciones los encontró Ulquiorra unos minutos más tarde. El silencioso arrancar utilizó el Sonido para aparecer delante de Shirosaki, que, aunque sorprendido por la repentina aparición, le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

-Aizen-sama me ha ordenado llevar a Ichigo Kurosaki ante él.-anunció Ulquiorra impertérrito, como siempre.

-A eso íbamos.-le respondió Shirosaki, para nada intimidado por el Espada.- Pero si te hace ilusión, guíanos tú mismo. Estoy cansado de dar vueltas por aquí y así será más rápido.

Ignorando completamente sus palabras, Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta elegantemente y prosiguió su camino. Shirosaki empujó a Ichigo, indicándole que siguiera al espada y situándose él detrás.

* * *

 

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron frente a una puerta, más grande que el resto. Ulquiorra se detuvo frente a ella y, sin necesidad de llamar ni anunciarse, ésta se abrió hacia el interior. El cuarto espada entró en la sala y Shirosaki le siguió llevando a Ichigo cogido del brazo.

La sala en la que se adentraron era rectangular y enorme. El techo, altísimo, se perdía en la oscuridad en algunos sectores donde la luz artificial no conseguía llegar. Esa misma luz recaía en el centro de la habitación, resaltando el suelo de mármol blanco y dejando los laterales en penumbra. En esa zona se podían distinguir las siluetas de algunos arrancar, algunos solos y otros en pequeños grupos.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Ichigo fue el enorme trono blanco que había en medio de la sala, al final de una escalinata que lo elevaba unos buenos metros por encima de ellos.

Y ahí estaba el hombre que traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas, que intentó matar a Rukia y que por poco lo corta en dos. ¿Se podía pedir una compañía mejor?

Aizen estaba sentado en el trono con la cara apoyada en su mano, en una actitud bastante relajada. Su mirada se clavó directamente en el shinigami sustituto, que le respondió con otra desafiante de su repertorio. Si pensaba que se iba a acobardar ante su intimidante y autoritaria presencia, estaba muy equivocado. Y además, parecía que se había buscado específicamente un trono bien alto, para mirarlo todo desde arriba. ¿Quién se pensaba que era ese maldito tío con complejo de Dios?

-Aizen-sama-saludó Ulquiorra arrodillándose ante su líder.-Los he traído, tal y como ordenasteis.

La voz profunda y acariciadora de Aizen se oyó por todo el amplio espacio de la habitación.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, Shirosaki y Kurosaki. Muchas gracias, Ulquiorra. Ya puedes retirarte. La verdad es que me gustaría tener unas palabras en privado con el shinigami sustituto, así que por hoy acabo la reunión aquí.

En cuanto acabó de pronunciar sus palabras, todos los arrancar que había en la sala desalojaron a gran velocidad, como si todavía estuvieran asustados por algo que hubiera pasado. El último en salir fue Shirosaki, que le dirigió una última mirada sonriente y cargada de malicia a Ichigo, antes de salir de la sala con un portazo que resonó por la ahora silenciosa habitación. El silencio que le siguió fue corto, aunque uno de los más pesados que Ichigo había experimentado a lo largo de su vida. Bueno, estaba un poco incómodo. Al fin y al cabo se encontraba él solo frente al hombre que le había parado su bankai con un solo dedo…De acuerdo, no podía negarlo: se sentía muy intimidado por la presencia del excapitán (aunque prefería que le metieran una paliza antes que reconocerlo), sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que todavía no sabía por qué demonios seguía vivo. Gracias a Dios (no a Aizen) el silencio no duró mucho más.

-Bienvenido a Las Noches, Ichigo Kurosaki.-saludó Aizen, irguiéndose un poco en su trono.-Te he hecho venir para poder saludarte en condiciones, ya que nuestro anterior encuentro dejó mucho que desear.

-¿Anterior encuentro?-le espetó Ichigo, mirándole fijamente y frunciendo el entrecejo más de lo normal- ¿A cuál te refieres? ¿A cuando estuviste a punto de partirme en dos con tu espada antes de intentar matar a Rukia? ¿O a cuando me he despertado en una habitación después de ser secuestrado y utilizado como experimento para separar parte de mi poder y alma? No, la verdad es que no me he llevado una buena impresión de ti en ninguno de esos momentos, ¡ni lo haré! -La voz de Ichigo se elevó por la sala, aunque no sonara tan imponente como la de Aizen.- Y ahora no intentes hacerte el simpático conmigo, bastardo, ¡simplemente di lo que quieras decir y ya está!

Aizen sonrió divertido ante la reacción del chico. Estaba visto que los modales no eran su fuerte. Aunque después de tener que pasar día tras día rodeado de “fieles y complacientes seguidores”, era como un soplo de aire fresco. Eso sí, le confirmaba una cosa que ya sabía cuando al ryoka se le ocurrió invadir la Sociedad de Almas: el chico no valoraba su vida lo suficiente. Y si pensaba que iba a dejarle indemne después de levantarle la voz e insultarle, estaba muy equivocado.

El exshinigami empezó a liberar su reiatsu, aumentándolo cada vez más, hasta que éste empezó a ahogar a Ichigo. En un principio, el chico intentó disimular el efecto que tenía en él, aunque sabía que resultaría muy difícil. Pese a todo, no pensaba mostrarse débil ante ese hombre, aunque fuera estando completamente indefenso y fuera de su cuerpo espiritual. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Pero al final, la fuerza del líder de los arrancar pudo más que él e Ichigo acabó cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Entonces, tan rápido como la fuerza había empezado, dejó de fluir, dejando a un Ichigo jadeante y cubierto en sudor.

-En fin, creo que debería haberte advertido que no me gustan para nada las faltas de respeto ni que me levantes la voz, Ichigo. Pensaba que Shirosaki ya te habría metido un poco de sentido común en la cabeza, aunque veo que de momento no ha conseguido mucho contigo.

Ichigo se puso en pie, aunque todavía se tambaleaba un poco, y le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a Aizen.

-Y no lo conseguiréis.-respondió Ichigo, con la respiración entrecortada.-No pienso ayudaros en nada ni seguir ninguna de vuestras órdenes.

-Eso ya lo veremos de aquí a un tiempo.-le contestó Aizen con su típica amable sonrisa, que no coincidía para nada con sus palabras.- Existen muchas formas de persuasión y te puedo asegurar que soy un hombre muy imaginativo…

Ichigo no respondió, aunque pudo notar como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda. Se lo creía perfectamente. Al fin y al cabo, si el tío había sido capaz de trazar semejante plan para traicionar a la Sociedad de Almas y hacerse con el hogyoku… era obvio que no podía esperar nada bueno de él. Es más, el simple hecho de pensar en la palabra “bueno” en la misma frase que “Aizen” ya se le hacía raro…

-Como ya habrás descubierto, todavía sigues en tu cuerpo humano.-empezó Aizen.- Habría resultado un poco molesto capturarte en tu forma de shinigami y no podía arriesgarme a que intentaras escaparte, ¿verdad? Eso reduce a 0 tus posibilidades de salir de aquí, ya que además de no poder utilizar tu zampakutoh, tampoco puedes resistirte físicamente a los arrancar. Es más, te recomiendo encarecidamente que no les provoques, ni a ellos ni a nadie, porque no lograrás nada excepto unos cuantos huesos rotos.

Hasta aquí, no le había contado a Ichigo nada que este no supiera. Ya suponía que estaba tan indefenso como parecía en un primer momento, aunque eso no significaba que si un arrancar le atacaba no fuera a devolverle el golpe. Vamos, aunque tuviera que utilizar la pata de una silla o un tenedor como arma de defensa personal, lo haría y con mucho gusto.

-Supongo que Shirosaki ya te habrá puesto al día en lo referente a nuestro pacto.-continuó Aizen, levantándose de la silla y empezando a bajar lentamente por las escaleras.-Aunque te lo explicaré mejor para que acabe de quedar claro. A cambio de proporcionarle un cuerpo separándolo de ti y de dejar tu vida en sus manos para que haga lo que quiera contigo, él se ha comprometido a servirme como otro espada más. Ahora Shirosaki está bajo mis órdenes y luchará conmigo para derrotar a la Sociedad de Almas, para lograr hacer la Llave del Rey y para acabar con él.

-Pero esto no sólo le incumbe a Shirosaki, sino también a ti, Ichigo.-continuó Aizen.

El moreno desapareció de la vista del shinigami para aparecer delante de él en un instante, sobresaltándolo. Ichigo dio un paso hacia atrás por puro instinto, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que Aizen le cogió del brazo con fuerza y utilizó su mano libre para coger la cara de Ichigo y hacer que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Espero no haberte dado la impresión en ningún momento de que las decisiones de Shirosaki puedan superponerse a las mías. Tanto él como tú estaréis bajo mis órdenes en todo momento y las seguiréis si queréis seguir con vida.-Continuó Aizen, con voz seria.

Las palabras fueron llegando más o menos al paralizado chico, que lo único que quería era librarse del agarre de Aizen. ¿Acaso el hombre no había oído hablar del espacio personal? Eso sí, era más que obvio que lo hacía para que estuviera todavía más asustado… es decir, para intentar asustarle, sí, eso. Que no lo había conseguido, eso tenía que quedar claro.

Y no era sólo la incomodidad de la situación lo que le mantenía quieto en su sitio y con los ojos entrecerrados, sino el poder que podía notar en Aizen. Parecía mentira lo débil que se sentía en su cuerpo humano. Lo que daría por tener su insignia de shinigami sustituto para poder transformarse. Aunque pronto Aizen también le demostraría que era una idea inútil.

-Tienes que ser consciente que al separarte de tu contraparte, has perdido mucho poder. Incluso con tus poderes de shinigami ya no podrías hacer nada contra los arrancar.-le explicó Aizen, como si le leyera los pensamientos.-Con tu transformación en vizard todavía tenías alguna posibilidad, pero ahora que tu poder se ha separado…siento decirte que ya no eres una amenaza demasiado importante.

Ichigo sintió como se le iba el color de la cara. ¿Cómo no había podido caer en algo tan obvio? Se sentía estúpido. Era más que evidente que ahora que Shirosaki no formaba parte de él, ya no podía convertirse en vizard ni utilizar su máscara. La batalla con su hollow, tanto entrenamiento con Hirako y el resto…no había servido de nada. Ahora estaba en las mismas condiciones que después de volver de la Sociedad Almas. Tenía su bankai, pero ¿cómo iba a poder oponerse a Aizen sólo con él? La última vez no le había dado mucho resultado, que digamos… Eso sí que había sido un duro golpe para su moral.

Pero teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Aizen, había algo que no le acababa de encajar.

-No te entiendo.-le contestó Ichigo frunciendo todavía más el ceño y con veneno en la voz.-Si dices que no soy una gran amenaza y tampoco puedo utilizar mis poderes, ¿cómo quieres que siga tus órdenes? Y aunque tuviera mi zampakutoh no haría nada de lo que me dijeras. Además, ¿acaso no te sirve ya Shirosaki?-continuó Ichigo en sus trece.

La única respuesta de Aizen fue una sonrisa bastante enigmática y una frase cargada de superioridad, típica de una persona que ya lo había planeado todo y que sabía que nadie iba a ser capaz de cambiar sus predicciones.

-¿Dónde está la diversión si te lo cuento todo ahora, Ichigo? Seguramente lo descubrirás de aquí a nada.

-¿Diversión? ¿Eso es todo lo que las personas son para ti, no? Eres un cabrón.-Le contestó Ichigo sin pensar.

Aunque le soltó al mismo tiempo que las palabras de Ichigo salían por su boca, Aizen no dio más muestras de haberle escuchado. O eso era lo que Ichigo pensaba hasta que una mano le golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza, que le hizo caer al suelo y rodar unos metros. Eso sí que había dolido. Ya era la segunda vez del día que le pegaban en la cara y, además, en el mismo sitio. Seguro que el cabrón (aunque esta vez sólo lo pensó y no lo dijo) lo había hecho a propósito. Ahora ya no sólo tenía colorada la mejilla, sino bastante hinchada también. No tardaría en aparecer un moratón.

-Veo que contigo los golpes y las amenazas no sirven de nada.-Le dijo Aizen, mirándolo por encima del hombro.-Aunque tengo que reconocer que si no fueras así, no sería tan interesante.

Ichigo le envió una mirada cargada de odio desde su sitio en el suelo, a la que Aizen respondió con una sonrisa divertida. Con un poco de esfuerzo e intentando no marearse, se levantó y se limpió la sangre de la boca como si nada. Bueno, la parte positiva era que le había soltado. La mala, en fin, todo estaba mal.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta más, Ichigo?-acabó Aizen, con un tono aterciopelado al pronunciar su nombre, que le congeló la respiración a Ichigo.

Por lo que podía ver Aizen siempre mantenía esa especie de amabilidad y condescendencia cada vez que hablaba. Suponía que era fruto de muchos años de tener puesta su máscara y engañar a todo el mundo en la Sociedad de Almas. Seguramente era la costumbre y lo hacía sin darse cuenta, o probablemente lo hacía para joder o por algún motivo psicológico extraño. En fin…

Ichigo dudó un momento, pero decidió preguntar ya que había un hecho que le había estado carcomiendo por dentro desde que había visto a Aizen hablar con su hollow.

-Pero…¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo hablaste con Shirosaki para llegar a ese pacto con él?-Le preguntó Ichigo bastante confundido, notando un sabor a sangre en la boca al hablar..-¿Ha sido después de secuestrarme o ya le conocías de antes?

Aizen pareció un poco sorprendido de que le hiciera esa pregunta, como si esperaba que no se le hubiera ocurrido. A ver, igual Ichigo no razonaba mucho, pero que no se pensara ni por un momento que era idiota. La verdad es que era demasiada coincidencia que a Aizen se le ocurriera separarles justo en ese preciso momento…

Después de un pequeño silencio, Aizen dio otro paso más hacia él y le contestó con una mirada entre seria e pensativa.

-Sabía de tu hollow desde la Sociedad de Almas, pero no llegué a hablar con él hasta que viniste a Hueco Mundo. ¿Haces esa pregunta por alguna razón en específico? ¿Hay algo que debería saber?-le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

Ichigo se sorprendió al principio. Igual sí que había exagerado un poco y esto no lo había planeado el hombre. Pero… ¿sería verdad? El chico lo continuó mirando unos segundos desconfiado, hasta que tras observar la expresión de Aizen algo dentro de él se lo advirtió.

Le estaba mintiendo.

Era un jodido mentiroso que sabía fingir mejor que un actor de Hollywood. Conocía a su hollow desde la Sociedad de Almas, eso sí que podía ser cierto, pero habría sido mucha casualidad que Shirosaki aceptara el plan nada más venir a Hueco Mundo. ¿Podía ser que Aizen hubiera aprovechado el momento de su discusión con Shirosaki para servirle en bandeja de plata a su hollow la posibilidad de separarse? Dios, cuanto más lo pensaba más inseguro estaba: igual eran paranoias suyas, pero antes que asegurarlo, prefería quedarse con la duda. No iba a confiar en nada de lo que le dijera Aizen.

El moreno, por su parte, no estaba muy seguro de haber convencido a Ichigo. Aunque su actuación había sido perfecta, era obvio que el chico desconfiaba de todas las palabras que salían de su boca. Y lo prefería así, sino habría resultado decepcionante.

Tampoco estaba demasiado preocupado. No es que Ichigo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera hablando con Shirosaki, ya que no sacarían nada en claro. Así que, el chico podía romperse la cabeza todo lo que quisiera, que acabaría cayendo en sus redes una vez más sin poder hacer nada.

Siguieron mirándose durante unos segundos más, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Aizen decidió poner fin a la visita.

-Será mejor que por hoy lo dejemos aquí, Ichigo.-Le dijo Aizen, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.-Tengo que acudir a una reunión y, aunque es un placer hablar contigo, el deber es el deber.

-Sí, ya ves qué pena.-murmuró Ichigo entre dientes.

-Aunque antes -continuó Aizen, que parecía no haberle oído.-te acompañaré de vuelta a la habitación de Shirosaki.

Ichigo se quedó un momento parado y pensativo, sin saber qué hacer. Toda esta situación era demasiado nueva para él y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, si resistirse o seguirle sin más.

-Ven ahora, Ichigo.-le ordenó Aizen, con voz peligrosa.-A menos que quieras que te lleve a rastras o, mejor, que llame a Grimmjow para que te lleve él. Seguro que estará encantado de verte.

Grimmjow… a ese le debía unas cuantas palizas. Pero ahora no era el mejor momento, la verdad. Es más, si seguía a Aizen y le llevaba con Shirosaki, dejaría de verle la cara un rato. Aunque teniendo en cuenta con quién iba a estar entonces… Bueno, nada podía ser peor que Aizen e igual así lograba hablar con su hollow para que le contestara un par de preguntas.

Así que más o menos decidido, se acercó a la puerta de la sala, donde Aizen ya le estaba esperando.

* * *

 

El viaje fue bastante corto e Ichigo se alegró al ver que reconocía algunos de los lugares por los que iban pasando, aunque tuvo que reconocer que Shirosaki tenía razón, los pasillos habían cambiado de lugar. Aizen, al contrario que el albino, no comentó nada al respecto y siguió caminando delante de él. Ichigo se dio cuenta que de vez en cuando el hombre le lanzaba alguna mirada furtiva, pero decidió ignorarlas, y centrarse en sus pensamientos una vez más.

Iba tan metido en su mundo, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Aizen paró en frente de una puerta, por lo que se topó de golpe con la espalda del hombre. Tras comprender contra quién había chocado, se alejó de un salto completamente rojo, con una reacción muy cercana a la que hubiera tenido al recibir un calambrazo eléctrico. Estuvo a punto de escapársele un automático “lo siento” antes de morderse la lengua. Lo que le faltaba, tener que pedir disculpas al tío que le había secuestrado. Maldita su buena educación. ¡Joder!

Pese a todo, Aizen pareció notar su intención y riéndose interiormente, no pudo más que intentar provocarle.

-No pensaba que estuvieras tan relajado y confiado a mi alrededor. Me tengo que sentir halagado.

 _-¿Relajado?_ -pensó Ichigo. Joder, si estaba más tenso que Byakuya un día de cada día.-¡Iba despistado! ¡Eso es todo!-le contestó intentando no levantar la voz, aunque rojo de ira y vergüenza.

Aizen abrió la puerta, que Ichigo reconoció como la perteneciente a la habitación de Shirosaki, y se hizo a un lado para que el chico pasara. Ichigo se dio prisa para entrar, ya que no quería continuar ni un momento más en presencia de Aizen-bastardo-sama, aunque no lo consiguió sin que éste lo parara por última vez.

-Deberías tener más cuidado por dónde andas o puedes chocarte con gente indeseada. Por eso, yo de ti no haría nada estúpido como intentar escaparte, ya que no lograrás nada, excepto herirte y que el castigo sea mucho peor todavía.

Esta vez, Aizen no había fingido amabilidad e Ichigo había captado con total claridad la orden y amenaza en su voz, y si la fuerza con la que le apretaba el brazo le decía algo, era que iba totalmente en serio. Ichigo acabó de entrar a la habitación y un segundo después oyó cerrarse la puerta, dejándole a oscuras y soltando un suspiro que no sabía si era de alivio o de resignación.

Aizen, por su parte, se alejaba de los pasillos de los espadas en dirección a su despacho, donde iba a mantener una pequeña charla con Ulquiorra. Estaba visto que Ichigo no iba a ceder y, como le había advertido, era un hombre con recursos, así que ya tenía una idea que le encantaría al shinigami.

Era una pena tener que dejar ahí la conversación con el chico, ya que le habría gustado seguir hablando con él, para ver su incomodidad y miedo pero también el desafío detrás de todos sus gestos, acciones y palabras. La verdad es que incluso él se había dado cuenta de que estaba disfrutando mucho con toda esa situación, incluso más de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio. Pero si había algo que lo caracterizaba era su paciencia, así que ya tendría otra oportunidad para demostrarle a Ichigo quién era el que mandaba en Las Noches y a quién debía temer de verdad.

* * *

 

Mientras tanto, Ichigo esperaba a que Shirosaki apareciera de un momento a otro, aunque no sabía si era algo bueno o malo teniendo en cuenta lo que podría pasarle después.

Tras el paseo y su charla con Aizen no había sacado mucho en claro, aunque tampoco había demasiado en qué pensar. Como conclusión, estaba metido en un buen lío. La situación era tan mala como se había imaginado. Durante unos segundos, sintió cómo las piernas le flaqueaban al pensar en todo lo que podía esperar en un futuro cercano, pero se sobrepuso con toda la rapidez que pudo.

De acuerdo, como le habían repetido hasta la saciedad, estaba atrapado en Hueco Mundo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Además, estaba en manos de Shirosaki y a saber las maneras en que el muy cabrón le torturaría, con la pequeña intervención de Aizen de vez en cuando. Pero no iba a dejar que eso le acobardara, no pensaba mostrarse afectado ante ninguno de los habitantes de Las Noches. Tenía que aguantar todo lo que pudiera, hasta que se le ocurriera alguna idea para escapar o para ponerse en contacto con la Sociedad de Almas.

Pero ahora no era tiempo de pararse a pensar en ello. Tenía que intentar hablar con Shirosaki para que le explicara los detalles de cuándo conoció a Aizen. Igual después podría intentar hacer entrar algo de razón en la cabeza de su hollow. A un muy cabreado Shirosaki, con cuerpo y poderes propios, que se sentía traicionado y lo tenía a él para desahogarse… De acuerdo, dudaba que tuviera alguna posibilidad.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará~

De regalo un EXTRA. ENCICLOPEDIA ARRANCAR (o algo por el estilo):

"-Aizen-sama me ha ordenado llevar a Ichigo Kurosaki ante él.-anunció Ulquiorra impertérrito, como siempre.

-A eso íbamos.-le respondió Shirosaki, para nada intimidado por el Espada.-Pero si te hace ilusión, guíanos tú mismo. Estoy cansado de dar vueltas por aquí y así será más rápido.

Ignorando completamente sus palabras, Ulquiorra se dio la vuelta elegantemente y prosiguió su camino. Shirosaki empujó a Ichigo, indicándole que siguiera al espada y situándose él detrás.”

Ichigo: -Espera Shirosaki, ¿qué has querido decir con que estabas cansado de dar vueltas por aquí? No me querrás decir que después de toda la charla que me has metido, estabas perdido…

Shiro:-¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! Estaba perfectamente seguro de dónde iba, pero así igual el emo aquí presente nos lleva por algún atajo y llegamos antes.

Ulquiorra, oyéndole:-Por cierto, Shirosaki. Me estaba preguntando por qué ibas en esa dirección. Como es un camino sin salida…

-…

-…

Ichigo: …No estabas perdido, ¿verdad?

Shirosaki:… Para nada. Ejem, en realidad iba a girar a la izquierda un poco antes.

Ulquiorra: Ah, entiendo. Teníais hambre.

Ichigo:?

Ulquiorra: Ese es el pasillo que va hacia las cocinas.

Ichigo:Pfff -se tapa la boca con la mano y tose disimuladamente.-

Shirosaki: … No te atrevas a reírte, Ichigo. Por tu madre, no te atrevas a reírte…

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Shiro tiene peor sentido de la orientación que Kenpachi y Yachiru. XDXD No me acabó de convencer la frase de “dando vueltas” y decidí arreglarla con alguna parida. Perdón por mi cutre humor…


	4. Once upon a time, long time ago...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo despierta en medio de una habitación notando que hay algo que no va bien, para empezar la presencia de Aizen, los Espada y alguien más que no debería poder estar ahí. Fanfic acerca de la relación de Ichigo con su hollow y su vida como prisionero en Hueco Mundo.  
> Flashback que muestra la relación que tenían Ichigo y su hollow antes de cierto incidente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este fic. Me estoy tomando la historia con calma, ya que quiero contextualizarla bien. Además, con cada capítulo se puede ver que va a ser larga.  
> Advertencias: Futuro shonen-ai/yaoi. Sólo palabrotas, es Shirosaki. Nada más.  
> Disclaimer: Ni Ichigo, ni Shirosaki, ni Urahara ni Bleach en general me pertenecen. Sino… estaría gastándome la pasta que hubiera ganado en muchas cosas…

Mientras Ichigo y Aizen mantenían su conversación, Shirosaki paseaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de Las Noches, sumido en sus pensamientos. Aunque a Ichigo le vendría bien estar a solas con el excapitán para que se le bajaran los humos, Shirosaki tenía que admitir que no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia dejarlos solos. Desde el principio, Aizen había mostrado un gran interés por el shinigami y su poder y cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención era algo preocupante…

Pero bueno, ya sabía a lo que se arriesgaba al decidir seguir adelante con su trato con Aizen. Realmente, había sido una excelente oportunidad para conseguir un cuerpo propio. La única, ya que estaba visto que Ichigo jamás le habría ayudado de verdad.

_Flashback. Un mes antes…_

_Ichigo estaba en clase, haciendo como que escuchaba a su profesora mientras explicaba cosas relacionadas con “x” e “y”. Ummmm…¿desde cuando había acabado la clase de Ciencias y empezado la de Matemáticas? Bueno, como mínimo sacaría el libro para disimular._

_-"¿Teniendo problemas para concentrarte, mi Rey?"-preguntó una voz en tono socarrón._

_Genial, el que faltaba. Y precisamente el motivo de su distracción._

_-“Ohhh, me gusta que pienses tanto en mí.”-respondió la voz dulcemente-“Me hace sentir querido y todo…”_

_-“¿Por qué no te callas ya? ¡Y deja de leer mis pensamientos! Es muy molesto. ¡Desaparece un rato, anda!”_

_-“Tan simpático como siempre…¡Vamos, tu mundo es jodidamente aburrido! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Contar las nubes que pasan? ¿Por qué no vienes un rato aquí dentro, eh, majestad? Así nos podremos divertir un rato.”_

_-“¿Divertirnos? ¿Esa diversión tiene algo que ver con una batalla a muerte, sangre, gore y risas psicópatas sacadas de una película de terror?”-Su pregunta fue acogida con un silencio más que descriptivo, así que Ichigo continuó tras un suspiro-“Lo siento, pero creo que no comparto tu idea de diversión.”_

_-“Aburrido…”-contestó el hollow frustrado-“Claro, como tú puedes estar afuera y disfrutar de una vida normal… bueno, más o menos normal.”_

_-“… Es mi vida, este es mi cuerpo, así que tengo derecho a vivirla, ¿no? Además, ¿de qué serviría que estuvieras fuera? Lo único que harías sería empezar a matar gente por diversión y yo no pienso permitir eso.”_

_-“Tchh, ¿yo?¿Matar? ¿Pero qué dices? Yo no haría daño ni a una mosca…”-le respondió su contraparte con la voz más inocente que pudo lograr._

_A Ichigo se le escapó una risa incrédula, que hizo que un par de sus compañeros se giraran para mirarlo. Aclarando su garganta, intentó volver a la clase. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que la gente pensara que estaba como una cabra._

_Tras unos segundos de silencio, el albino volvió a la carga._

_-"Tu falta de fe me hiere, aibou."_

_-"¿Hoy no me vas a dejar en paz, verdad?"_

_-“Nunca…”-contestó el hollow, sonando tan dulce como amenazante._

_-“De verdad, hollow. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?”-preguntó Ichigo, ya bastante cansado._

_-“Verás, aibou, seré directo: me gustaría poder dar una vuelta por tu mundo, como haces tú tranquilamente. ¿Por qué no me prestas tu cuerpo un rato? Te prometo que no haré nada malo.”_

_Ichigo se quedó bastante sorprendido por la petición de su contraparte. Jamás le había dicho nada así. Lo único que intentaba era hacerse con su cuerpo y ya está. Aunque eso de no hacer nada no se lo creía ni él mismo._

_-“¡Oh, vamos Ichigo! ¡Desde que tus malditos amigos Vizard te ayudaron a ganar el control ya no puedo hacer nada para tener tu cuerpo!”-le espetó el hollow con amargura y frustración en la voz, que demostraban lo cierto de sus palabras.-“Préstame tu cuerpo un ratito. Al fin y al cabo, ¡lo puedes recuperar cuando quieras! ¡Si ves que hago algo con lo que no estás de acuerdo, simplemente toma el control de nuevo!”_

_Aunque su cerebro le gritaba que no lo hiciera, no pudo más que pensarlo un poco detenidamente. La verdad es que desde que había ganado al albino, éste no había vuelto a intentar apoderarse de su cuerpo por la fuerza, aunque posiblemente era por el simple hecho de que no podía. En un principio había pensado que esa lucha le habría ayudado a deshacerse de él completamente, ya que había visto como el ser se iba disolviendo poco a poco. Pese a todo, unas semanas después se dio cuenta que no había desaparecido completamente, sino que seguía hablando con él en ocasiones. Al hollow le seguía gustando meterse con él, pero el tono había cambiado considerablemente, y ya no se tomaba tan en serio sus amenazas._

_-"Ummm no sé…No me fío de ti."-le contestó Ichigo, aunque con voz insegura._

_En cuanto acabó la frase se dio cuenta que realmente se lo estaba pensando. Casi ni se lo creía. ¿Sería cierto que no pensaba hacer nada extraño mientras estuviera fuera? ¿O sería todo una trampa para hacerse con su cuerpo y después él no podría volver a la normalidad? Aunque igual sí le dejaba unas horas libre, ya no le tocaría tanto la moral…Finalmente, decidió no tentar a la suerte._

_-“Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Igual lo que quieres es tenderme una trampa y no puedo arriesgarme.”_

_-“Tché, no sé qué me esperaba de ti. Rey no sé, pero lo que sí que eres es un tirano.”-le contestó con la voz cargada de resentimiento._

_-“¡Oye, no puedes culparme! Lo único que he oído de ti son amenazas. ¿Y ahora qué quieres? ¿Que confíe ciegamente en ti?”_

_Esta vez Ichigo ya no obtuvo respuesta. El hollow sabía bien que tenía razón, pero igualmente no podía hacer otra cosa que culparle. Lo que más deseaba era tener un cuerpo propio y vivir, poder hacer lo que quisiera. Mantenerse vivo, a las malas. E Ichigo era el que se lo impedía todo. No podía hacerse con su cuerpo y el capullo tenía la manía de poner su vida en peligro para salvar a sus queridos “amigos”. ¿Por qué demonios le había tocado un chico tan idiota?_

_Ichigo todavía seguía pensando en la conversación cuando se acabaron las clases. Prefirió irse a casa solo, aunque se ganó una mirada de preocupación por parte de sus amigos, sobretodo de Orihime. Pero no quería preocuparles con sus problemas y tampoco es que pudieran hacer nada para ayudarle._

_Estaba a mitad de camino de casa, cuando se paró en seco por una idea que se le había ocurrido. Al principio, volvieron a surgirle las dudas, pero tampoco es que fuera a perder nada. Así que cambiando de opinión, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la Tienda de Urahara._

* * *

_-¡Oh, Kurosaki! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.-saludó Urahara- Pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de mí._

_-Hola, Urahara. Vengo a preguntarte algo.-le contestó Ichigo._

_-Vaya, y yo pensando que venías a verme a mí. Sólo me quieres por interés.-le dijo Urahara haciendo que sollozaba._

_La primera respuesta que obtuvo de Ichigo fue una patada._

_-Calla, tendero loco. ¡Estoy intentando ser serio!-le contestó Ichigo.-Tengo que contarte una cosa importante…_

_Pocos minutos más tarde, Ichigo ya le había planteado la cuestión a Urahara y esperaba una resolución favorable por parte del ex-shinigami._

_-Ummm… ya veo. Así que te estabas preguntando si podría ser cierto que tu hollow estuviera tendiéndote una trampa.-concluyó Urahara, con una expresión parcialmente oculta bajo su extraño sombrero y su abanico._

_-Exacto.-respondió Ichigo, a la expectativa de lo que el hombre le pudiera decir._

_-Bueno, la verdad es que en el resto de Vizard no ha habido ningún caso en que después de la batalla por el control el hollow haya intentado volver a poseer el cuerpo del shinigami. Pero obviamente es una posibilidad. Eso sí, técnicamente has demostrado que tú eres más fuerte que él y deberías poder obtener el control a tu antojo. Pese a todo, personalmente, no creo que sea una buena idea que tu hollow se meta en tu cuerpo. A saber lo que podría hacer._

_-Me lo imaginaba, a mí tampoco es que me hiciera especial gracia.-suspiró Ichigo resignado.-Aunque todo fuera para hacerlo callar un rato. Lo que sí tengo que admitir es que últimamente ha estado mucho más tranquilo y tampoco se ha metido en mis asuntos. Y lo de hoy… no me lo esperaba. La verdad es que me ha pillado por sorpresa…_

_-…¿Te gustaría poder estar a buenas con tu hollow, verdad?-le preguntó Urahara, de repente bastante serio._

_-…Sí, la verdad es que sí.-dijo Ichigo suspirando.- Entiendo que me odie, porque es como si lo tuviera encerrado, pero tampoco es que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Además, había pensado que igual si nos llevamos bien, pudiera hacer durar mucho más el tiempo que llevo puesto mi máscara. ¿No crees, Urahara?_

_-Ummmm. La verdad es que podría ser que sí, cuanta mayor aceptación de vuestros poderes mutuos, mayor debería ser tu capacidad de utilizar tus poderes de hollow. -razonó Urahara._

_-Pero seguimos volviendo a lo mismo, no puedo dejarlo a sus anchas con mi cuerpo.-concluyó Ichigo suspirando la que le parecía la enésima vez ese día._

_-Pero bueno, Kurosaki.-interrumpió Urahara, abriendo su abanico y tapando su cara y sonrisa con él- Para eso estoy yo, ¿no?_

_Mientras, en un mundo de interminables edificios, un albino seguía cabreado con Ichigo. Lo último que había notado era que su penosa excusa de rey había ido a ver a Urahara, seguramente para pedirle ayuda suprimiéndole otra vez. No le bastaba con haberle jodido en la última lucha interior, sino que ahora también intentaría acabar completamente con él. Y todo por haber sido tan estúpido como para pensar por un segundo que el chico le haría caso y compartiría su cuerpo con él. Lo que hacía el aburrimiento: le volvía ingenuo a más no poder. O mejor dicho, idiota directamente._

_Todavía dándole vueltas a la situación, el hollow notó algo extraño. Era como una especie de presión, como si tiraran de él hacia arriba… Y se temió lo peor._

_-¡Genial! Me felicito a mí mismo por mi inteligencia. ¡Mierda!-gritó muy enfadado, notando como su cuerpo empezaba a disolverse.-¡No pienso volver a intentar ser amable con ese capullo! Puto rey con complejo de héroe. ¡Bastardo!_

_-¿Ah, sí?-le respondió una voz._

_El albino abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con un Ichigo cabreado, con un tic en el ojo y a quién se le empezaba a notar una venita tensa en la sien._

_-Capullo, bastardo…Vaya, ¿es así como pagas a quién te ayuda? ¡Desagradecido!-le contestó Ichigo, pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.- ¡Urahara! ¡He cambiado de idea! ¡Mejor devuélvelo otra vez adentro! Maldito hollow…_

_-Eh, pero qué demonios…-empezó el hollow mientras se sobaba la parte de la cabeza donde había sido golpeado._

_Fue entonces cuando miró alrededor. Estaba en lo que parecía un inmenso terreno abierto a un cielo azul, arenoso y con rocas por en medio. A lo lejos logró distinguir una escalera, que estaba en un lugar bastante extraño, ya que parecía elevarse hacia el cielo. En un segundo logró averiguar donde estaban. Lo recordaba perfectamente, ya que se trataba del lugar donde había nacido. La sala de entrenamientos de Urahara._

_-Pero, ¿qué hago aquí?-preguntó confundido.-Esto es el mundo real…_

_-Sí, so listo. -le respondió todavía a malas Ichigo-Encima que te hago caso e intento sacarte, me insultas. ¡Ya te vale, hollow!_

_-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que de verdad estoy fuera?-le preguntó el albino, de repente emocionado, y mirando alrededor- No me lo puedo creer…_

_-Vaya, ¿así que este es tu hollow, Kurosaki?-intercedió interesado Urahara._

_-¿Eh? Sí, es éste.-le respondió Ichigo, que observaba atentamente como el albino no paraba de mirar a su alrededor._

_-Vaya, es interesante que sea una copia idéntica a ti, a excepción del color, obviamente. Aunque supongo que es normal. Jajajaja._

_-¿No estás demasiado contento con todo esto, Urahara?-le preguntó Ichigo con sospecha, entrecerrando los ojos._

_-¿Yooo? ¡Qué va!-dijo Urahara, intentando sonar convincente, aunque fallando estrepitosamente.-Sólo es un sano interés por todo este extraño fenómeno._

_Y una mierda. Ichigo podía notar como el científico que había dentro del tendero estaba emocionado ante su nuevo descubrimiento. Seguramente nunca había hablado con el hollow interior de ninguno de los Vizard, ya que estos habían logrado suprimirlo totalmente. Por Dios, casi podía ver como los ojos le brillaban como los de un niño en el día de Navidad._

_Girando de nuevo la cara para ver qué hacía su hollow, Ichigo se llevó la impresión del siglo al verlo tan sólo a unos centímetros de él. El albino miraba curioso aunque cauteloso el intercambio entre Urahara e Ichigo, intentando extraer alguna conclusión sin tener que preguntar._

_-Oh, perdón por nuestra falta de educación, hollow-san. Soy Kisuke Urahara, encantado de conocerte.-se presentó Urahara, haciendo ridículos movimientos con su abanico._

_-Sé quién eres.-le respondió el hollow al instante, mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas psicópatas.-Al fin y al cabo, fui creado gracias a ti. Aunque no creas que eso me hace tenerte mucho más cariño, ya que hubieras preferido deshacerte de mí nada más aparecer._

_-Oh, vamos, no es momento de recordar el pasado, ¿verdad?-le respondió Urahara, manteniendo su sonrisa, aunque con un tono bastante serio.- ¿No te gustaría mucho más saber qué haces aquí?_

_En eso el albino tenía que darle la razón. Todavía no se lo creía. Aún dudando, le dirigió una mirada a Ichigo, que se había quedado callado, aunque todavía se le podía ver algo irritado e indignado. El hollow se dirigió hacia él y mirándole fijamente, le preguntó:_

_-¿Qué demonios hago aquí?_

_Ichigo pareció descolocado por la pregunta y le miró como si le hubiera aparecido una segunda cabeza de repente._

_-No te entiendo. ¿No era esto lo que querías?-le preguntó Ichigo con los ojos bastante abiertos por la sorpresa._

_-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto!-le contestó al momento.-Pero…pensé que tú no… que yo no podría… esto…_

_Ichigo se rió divertido por el tartamudeo del hollow, que parecía haberse quedado sin palabras y, provocándole, le dijo:_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado sin palabras? ¿Tú? ¿El que no calla ni debajo del agua?_

_Aunque por un momento el albino quiso contestarle con alguna de sus ironías, se lo pensó mejor. Sólo faltaba que ahora se arrepintiera y lo enviara de vuelta a su mundo interior. Además, tenía otra pregunta más importante que hacerle._

_-¿Por qué?-le preguntó, con mirada sospechosa.-Me habías dicho que no me ayudarías. Y ahora has cambiado de opinión. Además, no estoy en tu cuerpo. ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?_

_Ichigo se lo quedó mirando cautelosamente y, rascándose el pelo nerviosamente mientras esquivaba sus ojos, le contestó:_

_-Bueno, pensé que igual no era tan mala idea que salieras un rato. Al fin y al cabo, nunca he tenido la intención de encerrarte o hacerte desaparecer porque sí. Sólo ha pasado porque no había otra opción. No puedo hacer nada si este es mi cuerpo y tú vives dentro de mí. Tampoco era que tuviera nada personal contra ti, pero admítelo, con todas las amenazas que me has dedicado continuamente, no me lo pusiste nada fácil. Además, igual así podemos llegar a una especie de tregua, acuerdo, o como quieras llamarlo. Que ya estoy un poco harto de que nos tengamos que lanzar el uno al cuello del otro._

_El hollow no podía articular palabra. Estaba completamente sorprendido. Ichigo quería llevarse bien con él, que no siguieran luchando… Le estaba dando la oportunidad de salir porque él se lo había pedido. Y lo que había comentado ahora… ¿quería decir que no lo odiaba?_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por el chico, que había cruzado los brazos y había tomado una postura estricta._

_-Pero no creas que esto va a ser hacer lo que quieras, ¿entiendes? No puedo dejar que vayas solo a cualquier parte, porque a saber lo que harías si no estoy presente. Además, no puedes estar fuera por más de doce horas._

_El hollow lo miró curioso, no entendiendo a qué se refería._

_-Verás, hollow-san…-le dijo Urahara, tomando la iniciativa de explicarle cómo había llegado al mundo real.- En un principio, si Ichigo y tú estuvierais de acuerdo, sería posible para ti materializarte en este mundo, aunque seguramente no podrías interactuar con el resto de personas u objetos. Es decir, que no podrías tocar nada y posiblemente nadie podría verte o hablar contigo, a parte de Ichigo. Así que entonces lo que hice fue algo muy sencillo.-siguió el tendero, orgulloso de sí mismo.-Después de que Kurosaki me explicara la situación, supuse que podríamos utilizar un método similar al que él mismo utilizó en la Sociedad de Almas para lograr el bankai. Lo que he hecho ha sido utilizar una especie de cuerpo o muñeco para hacer que te manifestaras en él, tal como hizo Zangetsu en ese entonces. Al fin y al cabo, los dos sois parte de Ichigo, así que pensé que no debería haber problemas._

_Ese hombre le sorprendía. A veces le recordaba que era inteligente y todo. Tenía recursos para todo._

_-Así que gracias a este cuerpo, puedes mantenerte en este mundo durante un periodo de tiempo más largo de lo normal y, como mínimo, podrás tocar cosas. Aunque tengo que advertirte que de momento sólo las personas con poder espiritual podrán verte. Y tampoco es una muy buena idea teniendo en cuenta quién y qué eres.-continuó Urahara, ahora sí que completamente serio.-Ichigo y yo hemos hablado de esto y hemos decidido darte una oportunidad. Decías que simplemente querías poder disfrutar un poco de un cuerpo y esto es lo más parecido que de momento podemos hacer. Además, no pienses que somos unos inocentes. Sabemos que no podemos fiarnos de ti, sólo porque tú digas que no harás nada. Al fin y al cabo, en el caso de los hollows los instintos son más fuertes que cualquier tipo de racionalidad que puedas tener y puedes acabar cometiendo un fallo. O simplemente, que las ganas de hacer “cosas malas” te puedan.-le dijo Urahara con voz cantarina, sonriendo.-Por eso no vamos a perderte de vista. Al principio te quedarás en este tipo de cuerpo y estarás con Ichigo para que él te vigile. Piensa que también podemos devolverte a su mundo interior en un segundo, así que cosas como escaparse o intentar matar a alguien pueden ser evitadas al momento. Además, este muñeco necesita “recargarse”, por decirlo de alguna manera, cada doce horas, por lo que al cabo de este tiempo, volverás dentro de Ichigo automáticamente._

_El hollow no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, mostrando que había entendido lo que le decían. Viéndose a sí mismo mucho más callado y sumiso de lo normal, prefirió cortar el silencio de una vez, con su mejor tono irónico._

_-Bueno, aunque será un poco aburrido, no me puedo quejar, supongo…_

_-Más te vale no quejarte.-le contestó Ichigo.-Ahora escucha, la verdad es que podrías meterme o mejor dicho, meternos en un buen lío si algo de esto llegara a oídos de la Sociedad de Almas. Por eso no nos podemos permitir que ningún shinigami te vea, ¿lo entiendes? Eso significa que hay que tener cuidado, porque si no, pensarán que les he traicionado o que me estoy pasando al lado de los hollows. Por eso, me vas a tener que hacer caso en todo lo que te diga, y si te digo que tienes que esconderte, lo haces; o si tienes que volver dentro de mi cabeza, también. ¿Lo entiendes, hollow?_

_-Pché, qué remedio…-le contestó el albino, haciéndose el mártir._

_-Me lo tomaré como un sí.-concluyó Ichigo, suspirando._

_-Bueno, pues yo no tengo nada más que decir.-cortó Urahara- Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo una tienda que atender. Nos vemos, Ichigo y hollow-san._

_Y dicho y hecho, salió disparado hacia la parte superior del local, dejando a un Ichigo y a un albino callados y mirándose el uno al otro._

_-En fin, será mejor que vaya a casa. Vamos, hollow, te voy a enseñar el camino, aunque acuérdate, a la primera tontería…_

_-Sí, sí…_

* * *

_Mientras iban por la calle, Ichigo miraba a su alredor continuamente, intentando notar la presencia de cualquier shinigami o persona con poderes, aunque no confiaba demasiado en que su magnífica percepción del reiatsu le ayudara. Por el contrario, el albino miraba a su alrededor sin parar, preguntándole a Ichigo de vez en cuando por algunos lugares y objetos que no había visto en los recuerdos del chico. Le hacía mucha gracia el hecho que hubiera edificios como en el mundo interior de Ichigo, aunque fuera todo tuviera mucho más colorido y más vida. No era tan aburrido, como le hizo notar sonriente y provocadoramente a Ichigo._

_Pese a la preocupación del chico (y a la vez que había tenido que evitar que su hollow saliera corriendo detrás de un perro con intenciones no demasiado claras), los dos lograron llegar a la residencia Kurosaki sin ningún problema. La casa estaba vacía porque el padre y las hermanas de Ichigo se habían ido de acampada. En realidad, su padre había dicho que era un viaje para fortalecer los lazos entre padre e hijas, pero bueno… La cosa es que no estarían durante unos días y tenía que aprovecharlo, ya que Karin sí que podría haber notado la presencia de su acompañante e incluso verlo._

_Ichigo se detuvo en el comedor y se dirigió a su hollow._

_-Hoy tengo bastante trabajo y no te voy a poder llevar fuera de casa, así que nos vamos a tener que quedar aquí, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Sí, su Majestad…-le contestó su contraparte, fingiendo obediencia, aunque murmurando entre dientes.-Aburrido._

_Pese a todo, Ichigo podía ver cómo miraba a su alrededor con interés, intentando recordar algunos lugares y tocando todo lo que veía delante suyo, levantándo y dándole vueltas curioso._

_Aprovechando la situación, Ichigo decidió acabar con otro tema que tenía pendiente._

_-Ah, sí, por cierto. ¡No me llamo “su majestad”! Soy Ichigo, así que por favor, deja eso de “rey”, “majestad” y las cien cosas más que me llames. Me pone de los nervios y me cabrea. ¿Acaso yo te llamo “caballo” todo el rato?-acabó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño, aunque como si de golpe hubiera caído en algo, abrió los ojos pensativamente._

_-Oh, es cierto…sé que te han preguntado esto muchas veces, pero, ¿cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Ichigo, un poco tímidamente.- La verdad es que es bastante incómodo tener que llamarte “hollow” o “tú” todo el tiempo. Y ahora que estás aquí…igual me puedes decir tu nombre._

_El hollow se le quedó mirando entre receloso y sorprendido. Primero le sacaba de “Deprelandia” y ahora le preguntaba por su nombre: ese chico era una caja de sorpresas. Con una expresión seria e intentando sonar indiferente, le contestó:_

_-Ya te lo dije, majestad, no tengo nombre. Simplemente, no recuerdo haber tenido uno nunca._

_-¿Qué te he dicho? Nada de majestad.-le corrigió Ichigo suspirando.-Vaya, eso es un problema. Bueno, ¿y qué te parece si te doy uno? Aunque ya te aviso que no soy para nada imaginativo. A ver, cómo podría ser… no, ese no… y…no, no te pega para nada. Ummm…esto…_

_Mientras el chico seguía su batalla para decidir un nombre, el albino se había quedado clavado en la frase de Ichigo: “¿y qué te parece si te doy uno?”._

_Su rey, es decir, Ichigo le quería dar un nombre, a él… Podía parecer una tontería, pero para él no lo era. Nunca nadie le había dado un nombre. Al fin y al cabo, nunca había tenido a nadie para dárselo ni para llamarle por él. Era una tontería porque nadie lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera su rey, que no hacía otra cosa que suprimirle continuamente. Pero ahora sí que podía tener uno, Ichigo le quería llamar por su nombre. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso siendo un hollow era normal sentir algo? Porque ahora mismo lo que sentía le quería hacer dar saltos de ¿alegría?_

_Ignorando ese instinto por una vez e intentando mantener la calma y una expresión indiferente, esperó pacientemente a que Ichigo hablara. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando al shinigami sustituto, que iba descartando nombres con una expresión inocente y completamente despreocupada, como si en lugar de estar pensando un nombre para un peligroso hollow fuera para un gato. El albino pensó que no se veía mal de esa manera. Más cercano y desprevenido, tanto que le daban ganas de meterse con él y hacerle cosas inapropiadas… aunque instantáneamente se pegó un puñetazo mental por pensar eso._

_-Bueno, tengo uno.-acabó Ichigo, aunque con expresión derrotada.-Pero no creo que te guste… ¿Qué tal Shirosaki?_

_-Pff, qué imaginación, alteza.-le dijo el hollow riéndose, ante un Ichigo que, por más que quisiera negarlo, parecía estar a punto de hacer pucheros. Joder, ya le había dicho que tenía 0 imaginación. Por que hincar más el dedo en la llaga. Maldito hollow… Shirosaki._

_El hollow estaba divertido por la situación. El chico podía ser encantador cuando ni siquiera lo pretendía._

_-¡Bueno, pues si no te gusta, no te lo quedes!-le dijo Ichigo, girando la cara todavía con expresión molesta y avergonzada._

_-No, no es eso… ¡sí que me gusta!-se apresuró a corregir el albino.- Shirosaki…Me gusta. Supongo que ummm… gracias, alt… digo, Ichigo._

_Como no le iba a gustar. Era su nombre. Por fin tenía algo propio, que era sólo suyo y se lo había dado Ichigo. Un Ichigo que le sonrió tímidamente, aunque todavía con su siempre ceño fruncido._

_Para Shirosaki, fue un momento muy importante. Era como si, por fin, el chico estuviera reconociendo su existencia._


	5. En una traición siempre son dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo despierta en medio de una habitación notando que hay algo que no va bien, para empezar la presencia de Aizen, los Espada y alguien más que no debería poder estar ahí. Fanfic acerca de la relación de Ichigo con su hollow y su vida como prisionero en Hueco Mundo.  
> Todo lo que podía salir mal, lo hizo. ¿Qué hizo que cambiaran las tornas en la relación de Ichigo y Shirosaki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque este fic ha sido publicado en esta web hace poco, no os podéis ni imaginar cuanto tiempo llevaba parado. Años, sin mentir. Pero gracias a reviews y al interés que suscitó mi historia, me han cogido ganas de continuarla. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. El próximo capítulo será subido en una semana.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Casi tres meses? ¿En serio el tiempo pasaba tan rápido cuando tenías cuerpo propio?_

_Shirosaki iba paseando por las afueras de Karakura, como si fuera el rey del lugar. Llevaba una gorra y una sudadera negra con letras rojas en las que se podía leer “Don’t mess with me”. Una muestra de que su carácter y buen rollo no habían cambiado pese a las diferencias que habían acontecido en los últimos tiempos. El hollow había obligado a Ichigo a comprársela, con un chantaje emocional bastante bien urdido. Con un poco de amenazas también, pero eso era ya lo de menos._

_Ichigo iba a su lado, comiéndose un helado tranquilamente, aunque de vez en cuando miraba alrededor para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Era un día muy tranquilo y sabía que no debería tener por qué preocuparse, ya que todos sus compañeros habían ido a una excursión de la escuela. Por supuesto, él se había puesto enfermo el mismo día. Casualidades de la vida._

_Shirosaki sonrío juguetonamente antes de lanzarse hacia Ichigo, robándole un buen mordisco de su helado. Los reflejos de Ichigo habían sido demasiado lentos y Shirosaki celebró internamente que el shinigami ya no estuviera tan alerta al estar juntos. Ichigo maldijo cuando al intentar mover el helado, un buen pedazo le cayó al suelo y otro encima de sus zapatillas deportivas nuevas._

_-¡Shirosaki!- Le gritó al hollow, antes de ponerse a perseguirle como un loco. Éste siguió corriendo en círculos, haciendo que Ichigo perdiera la paciencia. En un arranque, le tiró lo que le quedaba del helado encima. Pero Hichigo fue más rápido. Logró atrapar el helado al vuelo y empezó a comérselo tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada._

_-¡Joder, Shirosaki, si tanto querías uno, sólo tenías que decirlo!- Se quejó Ichigo, buscando en sus bolsillos un pañuelo para arreglar el estropicio del zapato.-  La próxima vez te pegaré un puto chicle en el pelo, ¿¿me has entendido??- Le amenazó, con crueles promesas de sufrimiento futuro, algo habitual en su día a día._

_-Es que no quería un helado. Sólo quería el tuyo.- Le contestó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida, antes de guiñarle un ojo. –No sabía que el helado de fresa estuviera tan bueno. Un poco de acidez pero un fondo dulce, de rechupete._

_El albino le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado al chico, haciendo que éste frunciera aún más el ceño, aunque dejando entrever un poco de sonrojo. La verdad es que Shirosaki llevaba tiempo jugando a ese juego y le divertía mucho. A Ichigo no tanto, pero ignoraba sus peros, como siempre. ¿Por qué no hacerlo cuando avergonzaba a Ichigo? Estaría loco para parar._

_-Tan inocente como siempre, compañero… Vamos, a este paso no te vas a graduar ni en cien años._

_-¿Qué mierda tiene que ver la graduación con…?- Oh… ¡Oh! Que hijo de puta.- ¡Y tú que sabrás, idiota!_

_-Sé bastante. Y ese conocimiento tiene que ver con la palabra “virg…”Hummpph!- Shirosaki tuvo que interrumpirse al notar como la mano de Ichigo le tapaba la boca. Parece que había tocado un tema tabú._

_-Puto Shiro. No te metas en mis cosas.- Masculló con ira, pateándole el trasero al hollow._

_-Auch. Joder, compañero, es que no tienes sangre en las venas.- Contraatacó el hollow, volviéndole a guiñar el ojo.- Yo, si quieres, puedo ayudarte._

_Obviamente, tuvo que esquivar otra patada, esta vez dirigida a una parte muy importante de su cuerpo._

_-Como te acerques a alguna chica de por aquí…-Miró de reojo al hollow, mientras éste danzaba despreocupadamente a su alrededor, antes de cogerse a los hombros de Ichigo desde atrás._

_-Ah, no, Ichigo. Si no lo decía por ellas. –Le murmuró suavemente a la oreja, antes de darle un lengüetazo._

_Los siguientes hechos sólo pueden describirse bajo una seria advertencia de “No adecuado para todos los públicos”. Decir que Ichigo intentó matar a Shirosaki sería quedarse corto. Sería más acertado destacar que el chico se convirtió en shinigami e intentó fusionar a su zanpakutoh con Shirosaki de una manera bastante dolorosa._

_Unos cuantos gritos y varias palizas después, Ichigo se sentó a descansar en un banco cercano, recuperando la respiración. Shirosaki, a sus pies, agonizaba de dolor, su pelo blanco completamente cubierto por el polvo del parque._

_-Idiota…-Murmuró Ichigo, mirando al hollow que se arrastraba a sus pies._

_-Me he roto… capullo, me he roto…- Iba gimiendo el albino por lo bajo._

_Ichigo no lo pudo remediar. Se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Era algo bastante inusual en él. Qué demonios. ¡Era casi imposible! Shirosaki no pudo contenerse tampoco y sonrió divertido. Realmente este mundo era cien millones de veces mejor     que el mundo interior de Ichigo. Era más alegre y divertido. Y por una vez se alegraba de ser el que ayudaba a que la incesante lluvia se detuviera, aunque fuera sólo un instante. En poco tiempo había logrado lo que esos supuestos autodenominados amigos de Ichigo no lograban: protegerlo y hacerle relativamente feliz._

_Si no fuera por esos estúpidos críos. Por esa estúpida shinigami metomentodo… Ichigo no tendría que ser el “salvador”. Los pensamientos de Shirosaki lo llevaron a fruncir el ceño ligeramente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Ichigo._

_-¿Todo bien, Shirosaki?- le preguntó el chico, parpadeando extrañado por el cambio en el ambiente._

_No queriendo explicar su razonamiento por motivos obvios, el hollow sonrió despreocupadamente como siempre._

_-Por supuesto que sí, compañero. ¿No me digas que te estabas preocupando por mí? Voy a acabar pensando que te gusto, I-chi-go~._

_El shinigami bufó en resignación, murmurando algo que sonaba perfectamente como “Capullo”, antes de sonreír ligeramente._

_-No esperes que diga estas cosas nunca jamás, pero… ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que estés aquí. De haberte dado esa oportunidad._

_El chico hizo un gesto rápido con la mano, como quitando importancia a lo que había dicho._

_-Vamos, sigues siendo un bastardo y eso, pero no me puedo creer que esté yendo todo tan bien. No me arrepiento de haber pedido ayuda a Urahara.- Ichigo tosió un poco, intentando esconder su vergüenza ante tales afirmaciones. Hablar nunca había sido lo suyo, pero esta vez se había pasado de amable. No era ser él. -¡Así que ni se te ocurra engañarme ahora, idiota!- Mucho mejor._

_Al principio había estado por preguntarle si había pillado fiebre o algo, pero ahora Shirosaki no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír vanidosamente. Ichigo le había dedicado tantos cumplidos… y sobretodo viniendo de él, eran como para tenerse en cuenta. Por una parte, le daba rabia el sentirse tan bien por su culpa, ya que era como una afrenta a su independiente ego, pero tenía que reconocerlo. Le había hecho muy feliz. Y cualquier idea de retomar el control había desaparecido por completo de su mente._

_Qué estúpido había sido._

* * *

 ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Minutos, horas… No estaba seguro, aunque bien podían haber sido siglos. Ichigo estaba estirado encima del sofá mirando el blanco techo de la habitación, esperando a que su hollow regresase. Por desgracia, no tenía ni reloj ni ninguna manera de calcular el tiempo en ese lugar y, aunque pudiera, no estaba seguro de que le sirviese de algo. Tampoco es que pudiera guiarse por la posición del sol, precisamente…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntó Ichigo, suspirando.

Pese a haber llegado a la conclusión que debería hablar con su hollow, tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué decirle. Ni siquiera sabía si éste lo escucharía, para empezar. Así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar y ver qué pasaba. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de notar esa sensación de intranquilidad que le había asaltado en cuanto abrió los ojos y comprendió donde estaba. Aunque era más que normal. Lo preocupante sería que estuviera más contento que unas pascuas.

Cuanto más pensaba, más le dolía la cabeza y más enfadado estaba consigo mismo. Con una última mirada turbia al interesante techo, se levantó de un salto dispuesto a hacer algo. Lo que fuera. Lo primero que le cruzó por la mente fue que necesitaba un arma, así que empezó a inspeccionar la habitación de arriba abajo.

 

Al cabo de unos minutos miraba con ojos entrecerrados lo máximo que había logrado encontrar: un cepillo de dientes y un alambre. Bueno, eso si no contaba la cortina de la ducha que había preferido no arrancar y una silla que había en la habitación. Vaya mierda de misión de reconocimiento.

Cabreado, metió una patada a la silla, que dio un golpe seco al estrellarse contra la pared. Todavía frustrado empezó a revolver aún más la habitación moviendo las sábanas de la cama, los cojines, las cortinas, los cajones y todo lo que se le ponía delante.

Tan concentrado estaba que no notó como la puerta se abría.

-¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo?-le preguntó una voz desde la entrada.

Ichigo se giró justo a tiempo de ver como su hollow entraba en la habitación con el ceño fruncido, mirando alrededor.

-¿Estás redecorándola? Estaba bastante bien antes, pero me gusta el toque de destrucción.-le dijo Shirosaki sonriendo con satisfacción- ¿Pero sabes que le falta? Un poco de color. El rojo estaría perfecto.

El albino se le acercó lentamente. Ichigo se puso en tensión al instante. Esperaba un golpe en cualquier momento y pensaba devolvérselo. Pero el hollow sólo se acercó hasta donde estaba él. Estuvieron manteniéndose la mirada durante algunos segundos, hasta que el albino suspiró y le cogió del cuello.

Ichigo asió la mano que le sujetaba, intentando zafarse con golpes y arañazos, pero no consiguió nada. Sólo aburrir aún más a su contraparte.

-En serio, mi rey… Esto ya cansa. ¿No crees que deberías dejarlo?- Preguntó el hollow con una mueca de hastío. Pese a todo, Ichigo podía sentir perfectamente el orgullo rezumando de él. ¿Qué más bajo podía caer?

Shirosaki empezó a apretar su cuello, provocando que la falta de oxígeno obligara a Ichigo a dar bocanadas desesperadas. Entonces, sin previo aviso, le soltó.

El shinigami cayó al suelo, tosiendo roncamente mientras intentaba devolver la velocidad habitual a su preciada respiración.

-¿Qué se siente?- Preguntó el hollow con una mirada seria, pero tranquila. Parecía tan diferente a como se mostraba normalmente. Siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, retador, burlón... ¿Acaso seguía siendo el mismo ser? ¿El mismo con el que había discutido tantas veces por el control y que actuaba como un psicópata de cacería?

-¿Qué se siente?- Volvió a preguntar, esta vez más apremiante. –Al no poder respirar, al estar a punto de morir, al no tener el control… -Su mirada se tornaba más agria a medida que iba enumerando esas diferentes situaciones.- Igual ahora entiendes un poco más por lo que pasábamos el viejo Zangetsu y yo por tu culpa. Una y otra vez. Soportando estoicamente el ver cómo te lanzabas al peligro sin un plan, sin esperanza de salir con vida, como si fueras un suicida. Sólo podíamos ahogarnos en nuestra impotencia y observar tus estupideces una detrás de otra.

Shirosaki se arrodilló al nivel del shinigami, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Acaso has pensado alguna vez en Zangetsu o en mí, Ichigo?- Le cuestionó, no muy convencido. -Nah. Nunca. Todo lo que has hecho ha sido por tu bien, como siempre… Como la última vez.

Ahí pudo palpar el rencor. Casi podría habérselo comido de lo sólido que lo sentía. No iba a servir de nada lo que le dijera, ¿verdad? No le iba a creer.

-No es cierto, Shirosaki.- Le contestó lo más calmado que pudo. Sabía que no tendría sentido mostrar su mal genio ahora por las injustas palabras del hollow. -No fue así y estoy seguro que, en el fondo, lo sabes.

O no…

 

El hollow no hizo ademán de responder. Parecía no querer molestarse. O igual es que también él albergaba dudas y no sabía cómo resolverlas.

-Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿verdad?- En un instante, Shirosaki alargó el brazo, cogiendo la cabeza de Ichigo para estamparla violentamente contra el suelo. Se oyó un crujido, un débil quejido y se hizo el silencio.

Vaya… Igual se había pasado un poco. Acostumbrado a Ichigo en su cuerpo de Shinigami, ahora sólo le parecía una muñeca de porcelana frágil. Una muñeca que quería resquebrajar con calma y sutileza.

Aunque las sutilezas jamás habían sido lo suyo. Shirosaki soltó una risotada maníaca, revolviéndose el pelo juguetonamente. Había sido malo e impaciente. No podía seguir así o se cargaría a su juguete nada más empezar.

Con una mano movió la cara de Ichigo, comprobando que, efectivamente, estaba sangrando. Seguía vivo, eso sí, cosa que lo llenaba de felicidad.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Llevarlo a la enfermería para que lo pusieran a punto? ¿O dejar que se despertara solo y con una considerable herida? … Iba a ser lo segundo.

El hollow no se molestó en moverlo de sitio y se levantó para dirigirse a la cama, pero una mano lo paró. Esa mano lo apretaba con una fuerza inusitada para la situación en la que se encontraba su dueño. Qué molesto. Shirosaki miró de soslayo hacia abajo. Hacia esa figura patética desprovista de todo poder y esperanza. O eso creía.

Ichigo aumentó el agarre en la pierna de Shirosaki.

-No es cierto. Lo que pasó no es como tú dices.- El shinigami sonaba seguro de sí mismo, aunque débil por el golpe recibido. Era lo único que le quedaba. O estaba predestinado a acabar mucho peor de lo que estaba ahora.

-Lo que dije no  era cierto. No pensaba lo que dije.-Insistió Ichigo. Su mano estaba temblando, aunque no sabía si era por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo o la desesperación que sentía para que le creyera. –Deja que te lo explique, por favor.

Shirosaki sopesó sus sentimientos encontrados. Quería patearle, eso seguro. Tenía tantas ganas de pegarle… ¿Podía?

A decir verdad, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Una parte suya, suponía que aquella más ligada a Ichigo, quería escuchar. Incluso comprender o creer. Pero la otra se aferraba al odio que había surgido en él al escuchar aquella conversación.

-Nah. ¿Quieres que te cuente yo lo que pasó, Ichigo?- Le preguntó a su vez, sentándose a su lado.- Déjame contarte una historia. Igual te suena y todo. Se titula: El día que Ichigo por fin dijo la verdad y la cagó.

 

* * *

  _Recordaba que era un día lluvioso, como si el karma se estuviera riendo de él. Estaba preocupado (aunque jamás lo admitiría) porque Ichigo parecía más pensativo de lo habitual. Sabía que ese tipo de días no eran los favoritos del chico, pero no quería dejar que el capullo lo arrastrara en su depresión tan fácilmente. Él mismo le había propuesto a Ichigo ir a hacer una ronda, para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, sólo para acabar con la monotonía. Aunque a Ichigo no le hacía demasiada gracia dejar que Shirosaki lo acompañara en esos casos, no rechazó su propuesta. Y pensar que había llegado a creer que igual Ichigo quería su compañía, que estuviera a su lado en ese día un tanto complicado… Sólo quería golpearse por lo idiota que había sido._

_Nada había salido como estaba previsto. Un hollow muy extraño había aparecido de repente en medio de una broma de Shirosaki, que quedó en el aire. La presión espiritual anormal que desprendía les hizo detenerse al instante, dirigiendo la mirada hacía el agujero que había dejado en el cielo nocturno._

_Ichigo, ya preparado en su forma de shinigami, pidió a Shirosaki que se apartara, pero no tuvo tiempo a hacer mucho más, ya que con una velocidad inusitada, el hollow se había plantado en su cara, golpeándolo con una fuerza tremenda que le hizo atravesar el escaparate de una tienda._

_Shirosaki, con una mirada de rabia, se había lanzado encima del hollow, pateando la cara deforme, semi-oculta detrás de una máscara. Y entonces la vio. Esquivó la zanpakutoh por un centímetro, moviéndose varios pasos hacia atrás. Qué demonios… ¿era otro Arrancar como aquellos que habían venido unos meses antes a Karakura? Pues estaban en un lío si Ichigo no se ponía la máscara. Aunque este hollow parecía estar inacabado…_

_Al momento, Ichigo apareció a su lado con shunpo, todavía respirando entrecortadamente por el golpe que había recibido. Y sangrando muy abundantemente por los cortes que había recibido al atravesar el escaparate. Incluso tenía algunos cristales clavados en la piel, que parecían tremendamente dolorosos. Shirosaki se enfadó muchísimo. Esta vez él tampoco había podido impedir que Ichigo saliera herido. Era tan inútil como sus amigos. Cegado por el enfado del momento, el hollow volvió a lanzarse contra el intento de Arrancar, no cesando en sus ataques físicos. Sabía que no era suficiente, ya que tampoco disponía de su forma original, pero quería causar el mayor daño posible. Oía a Ichigo gritarle algo desde lejos. Parecía cabreado._

_No tuvo tiempo para comprobarlo, ya que el hollow hizo un movimiento inesperado, moviendo ligeramente su máscara, para lanzarle un Cero. No pudo esquivarlo por completo. Parecía que hoy el estúpido había sido él._

_Shirosaki cayó, a tiempo de ver como una corriente de hielo se abalanzaba sobre el hollow, congelándolo y partiéndolo en dos. Entonces notó un fuerte dolor, aparte del que sentía en ese momento en su brazo quemado. Ichigo estaba obligándolo a volver a su mundo interior y sentía las consecuencias._

_Su cuerpo golpeó la fría superficie de uno de los edificios invertidos, mientras todavía se retorcía por la molesta sensación. Podía notar incluso la quemazón de su brazo, aunque no había signo en su piel del ataque que había recibido su gigai. Hoy no era su día._

* * *

 

_Mientras tanto, en el mundo real Ichigo estaba metido en un buen lío..._

_Rukia y Renji se acercaban al shinigami sustituto, con expresiones sorprendidas y poco amigables._

_-¿Se puede saber qué demonios era éso, Ichigo?- Rukia le preguntó nada más llegar a su lado. – Ése era tu hollow, ¿o no? ¡Qué demonios significa ésto, Ichigo!_

_El shinigami iba a hablar, pero Renji lo interrumpió, cogiéndole el cuello de su shihakusho y zarandeándolo, como si no estuviera herido ni nada por el estilo._

_-¡Dijiste que lo tenías controlado, maldita sea! ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Ichigo le apartó las manos, dando un paso hacia atrás._

_-¡Mierda, Renji! ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo controlado!_

_-¡¡Sí, claro, y qué más!!-le respondió Renji, señalando hacia el sitio donde, momentos antes, había caído el hollow. Ahora sólo había un inerte gigai.- ¡Tan controlado que estaba en el mundo real, correteando por los tejados como si nada!_

_-¡Idiota, es un gigai de Urahara! Es seguro y puedo hacerle volver cuando quiera._

_Rukia se interpuso entre los dos shinigamis, viendo como esa discusión acalorada iba a llegar a los puños. Aunque ella misma no se sentía nada convencida tampoco._

_-Renji, detente un momento.- Le ordenó a su amigo, antes de girarse hacia Ichigo, enviándole una mirada muy seria.- Ichigo, explícate. Y más te vale que lo que digas tenga sentido, porque no me puedo creer que estés diciendo que tu hollow está andando por Karakura en un gigai y no hayas notificado nada a la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Shirosaki podía escuchar los gritos desde el interior del shinigami. Vaya, parecía que su rey se había metido en un buen lío… Por su culpa. Pero en lugar de sentirse culpable, Shirosaki sonrió halagado. Había logrado que Ichigo y sus estúpidos amigos se enfadaran… Pobrecitos. Iba a echarse a llorar. De felicidad, obviamente. Disfrutando de la discusión, aunque interiormente preocupado por su futuro, siguió escuchando atentamente._

_-Me estaba haciendo la vida imposible, ¿vale?-Ichigo gritaba en ese momento.- Pensaba que después del entrenamiento con los Vizard no volvería a aparecer, ¡pero no fue así! Y no paraba de insistirme con que entendiera su situación y que le dejara libre de vez en cuando…_

_-Espera Ichigo…-Rukia interrumpió, intentando sacar algo lógico de toda la retahíla de información.– ¿Me estás diciendo que te has dejado embaucar por un hollow y has simpatizado con él?_

_Bueno, dicho así no parecía una idea magnífica, e igual nunca lo había sido, ¡pero no era exactamente así como había ido! Tenía que explicarse, de una manera u otra. La verdad es que dado lo que había pasado durante los últimos meses ya no estaba seguro de nada. Es cierto que el hollow le molestaba sin parar, pero no era esa la única razón por la que había hecho lo que había hecho. Y Shirosaki le había demostrado que era algo más que el psicópata que conocía… Pero ahora ya daba igual. Tenía que defender su punto de vista y lograr que el malentendido no fuera a más, así que tenía que ser rápido. Ser sincero no lo sacaría del embrollo. Sabía que, muy a su pesar, Rukia y Renji no lo entenderían. No podían._

_-No sé de qué me estáis hablando.-se defendió Ichigo.-Sólo lo estoy haciendo para evitarme problemas. Siempre estaba luchando por obtener el control, pero desde que lo dejo libre no ha vuelto a intentarlo. Estando así puedo llegar a ser más fuerte y a utilizar su poder en nuestro beneficio. Si sigo así, podré utilizar la máscara indefinidamente. Pero ¿cómo crees que habría reaccionado la Sociedad de Almas al saber lo que hacía? ¡Ellos no están en mi piel, Rukia! ¡No saben lo que es tener una voz dentro de ti que no para de hablarte y de susurrarte al oído, aterrorizándote!_

_Rukia iba a discutir ese hecho, pero Ichigo la interrumpió de nuevo._

_-¡Claro que lo tenía totalmente controlado! Podía hacerle volver dentro de mí en un segundo, sino no lo hubiera hecho. ¿Qué tenía que hacer, eh? ¿Dejar que me siguiera torturando? ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_Renji bufaba desde detrás de Rukia, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, no convencido con todo eso._

_-¿De verdad?- Le preguntó Rukia, con una voz muy seria._

_-¿Por qué otro motivo debería haberlo hecho?- Le respondió irónicamente, dejándose llevar por el ritmo frenético de la conversación. -¿Para hacernos mejores amigos? ¿Con un hollow? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿De verdad pensáis que sólo lo hacía para caerle bien o por compasión por su situación? ¡No soy tan idiota!_

_En realidad sí, lo era. Y mucho._

_Rukia y Renji parecieron dudar un momento, e incluso sentirse culpables por lo que habían dicho… pero eran shinigamis y tenían una misión que cumplir._

_-Ichigo…-Comenzó Rukia._

_-Además –interrumpió Ichigo.- Urahara me ha dicho que existe la posibilidad de que si realmente conseguimos un mayor entendimiento, ya no sea necesario estar separados ni mentalmente. Es decir, que mi hollow acabaría desapareciendo dentro de mí, en el fondo de mi mente, para no volver jamás._

_-Aún así…-continuó la shinigami, alzando la voz.- No puedes hacer ésto, Ichigo. Tienes que deshacerte ya de él._

_Renji, al lado de Rukia, miró a Ichigo con cierta comprensión, que pronto se tornó en severidad. –Ichigo, confiamos en ti, pero no puedes decidir estas cosas así, como si nada. Tienes que pensar más en las responsabilidades que ello conlleva. Ese hollow podría haber destruido algo. ¡Por Dios, intentó matar al capitán Kuchiki e incluso a ti! Rukia y yo… le pediremos a Urahara-san que destruya el gigai y que haga algo con tu hollow._

_El shinigami miró a Rukia en búsqueda de aceptación._

_-Y si ésto no cambia pronto, no tendremos más opción que hablarlo en la Sociedad de Almas…-Rukia parecía culpable al pronunciar esas palabras. Ella, mejor que nadie, entendía el significado de alejarse de las convenciones de ese lugar. –Así que, por favor, Ichigo, deshazte de él._

_Ichigo tragó saliva, no sabiendo qué más decir. Se veía encerrado y sin escapatoria._

_-Rukia, tenemos que hablar de esto con más calma…_

_-Ichigo.- Le cortó Rukia.- Hablaremos… pero deshazte de él._

_Sólo había una respuesta y una única alternativa._

_-De acuerdo. Lo haré.- Fue la contestación de Ichigo, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la tienda de Urahara._

* * *

 

_En ese momento sentía muchas cosas y nada a la vez. Vacío, ira, decepción, odio, instintos asesinos… Pero sobretodo otra cosa que jamás había experimentado antes. Era algo que le oprimía el pecho. Una rabia que le estrujaba los pulmones, haciéndole respirar dificultosamente y que le hacía creer que estaba ahogándose. Era dolor, mucho dolor. Era el sabor de la traición. Se sentía completamente traicionado por Ichigo, tanto que le costaba pensar con claridad. Le había engañado. Se había burlado de él haciéndole creer que de verdad quería arreglar las cosas e intentar ser compañeros, iguales, no ser más el rey y el caballo._

_Y era todo mentira. Jamás habría pensado que Ichigo fuera capaz de algo así, tan retorcido, tan… ¿cruel? ¿No era él al que siempre tachaba de insensible? Le había utilizado y le había hecho creer que le estaba ayudando, cuando en realidad lo que quería era mantenerlo callado y obediente. Hacerle desaparecer para siempre._

_Entonces se rió maníacamente. Se rió de sí mismo, por haber caído en semejante artimaña. No. Más bien se reía por haberse olvidado de cuáles eran los principales motivos que tenía Ichigo. Por haber superpuesto los momentos divertidos que habían pasado al odio que sabía que Ichigo le tenía. Porque parecía haber disminuido… porque parecía que cada vez sonreía más a su lado. Porque parecía que realmente le había cogido cariño._

_“Me alegro de que estés aquí”. Eso había dicho._

_Pero todo era mentira…_

_Su puño aferraba con fuerza su shikahusho, retorciendo la tela como si le fuera a hacer sentir mejor. Como si pudiera destrozar de esa manera la opresión que sentía en los pulmones._

_“…deshazte de él.”_

_“De acuerdo. Lo haré.”_

_La rabia y el rencor lo estaban cegando, hasta el punto en que veía borroso. Se llevó una mano a los ojos intentando librarse de lo que le molestaba, cuando notó que era agua. Algo que brotaba de sus ojos en silencio. De furia, resentimiento y la más humillante traición. Aquella que no había visto._

_Lo odiaba. Cómo lo odiaba… Aunque esta vez no fuera en el mundo invertido, ese cabrón lo había vuelto a hacer. Ichigo estaba haciendo que volviera a llover._

_-Continuará~_


	6. La obediencia es una virtud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo despierta en medio de una habitación notando que hay algo que no va bien, para empezar la presencia de Aizen, los Espada y alguien más que no debería poder estar ahí. Fanfic acerca de la relación de Ichigo con su hollow y su vida como prisionero en Hueco Mundo.  
> Ichigo ya no es más el rey. ¿Aprenderá por las buenas? ¿O será por las malas? Era obvio qué opción prefería Shirosaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En serio, no os podéis imaginar qué contenta estoy por haber logrado acabar estos dos capítulos. Años sin tocar esta historia y de golpe y porrazo no puedo parar. Aunque la calidad no sea nada del otro mundo, espero que sigáis disfrutando esta historia, tanto como yo en traerla de vuelta.  
> Aviso: Non/con, intento de violación.

_Era tan perfecto. Un maldito desastre. Todo lo que había podido salir mal, lo había hecho. Y ahora, como siempre, era él quien iba a pagar las consecuencias. Ichigo maldijo y pegó una patada al tejado sobre el que estaba. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que aparecer Rukia y Renji en ese preciso momento? ¿Por qué no podía todo seguir siendo como esos últimos meses? No había habido ningún problema y el hollow no había hecho nada. ¿Por qué no podían escucharle y entenderle?_

_Sabía que no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero en ese momento era la decisión que creía correcta. Lo que tenía que hacer. Siempre que intentaba ayudar, algo salía mal._

_Vaya mierda._

_Ichigo miró hacia el cielo de Karakura, pensando qué debería hacer. Tampoco podía librarse así como así de su hollow. ¿Acaso no era parte de él? Eso lo había descubierto poco a poco. Él era parte hollow y tenía que aceptarlo. No podía negarse a sí mismo lo que era. Y Shirosaki no había hecho nada en todo ese tiempo, ¡maldita sea!_

_Pero… Las miradas de decepción de sus amigos se le habían clavado hondo. Ichigo cerró los ojos con fuerza, pese a sus esfuerzos, incapaz de olvidar el momento en que le habían descubierto. Y sus caras. El shinigami sustituto dejó caer las manos que estaba presionando fuertemente, en señal de derrota._

_¿A quién intentaba engañar? Se había vuelto un blando. Débil. Todo eso había pasado porque se había dejado camelar por las palabras de ese ser y había perdido el norte. ¿Cómo podía culpar a Rukia y a Renji por asustarse? ¿Acaso Shirosaki no había intentado matar a Byakuya, tal como Renji le había recordado? ¿O es que no le había hecho sufrir a él tampoco? Paralizándolo en medio de la pelea contra aquellos Arrancar… Susurrándole al oído lo inútil que era. Recordándole a cada momento que no se podría librar de él… que siempre sería parte hollow. El mismo ser que había acabado con su madre._

_No podía seguir así. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Con un suspiro, el shinigami sustituto saltó donde descansaba el falso cuerpo de su hollow, cogiéndolo y poniendo rumbo a la tienda de Urahara._

* * *

_Ichigo no lo miraba directamente. Se turnaba entre moverse de un lado a otro, nervioso, y mirar sus pies. A ser posible, eso lo cabreó todavía más. El hollow sí que lo observaba fijamente, serio, esperando a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Se había hartado de jugar y, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, cuanto más rápido mejor. Tampoco podía lanzarse encima del chico y atacarlo, porque lo único que lograría sería darles la razón a los inútiles shinigami. De repente, Ichigo se paró. Respiró profundamente. Luego lo soltó todo._  


_-Esto se ha acabado, Shirosaki. No podemos dejarte libre como antes. Si la Sociedad de Almas lo descubriera ambos estaríamos en serios problemas. Rukia y Renji ya te han visto y no les ha gustado nada la idea… no puedo permitir que esto llegue a oídos de la Sociedad de Almas. Entiéndelo._

_Aunque Shirosaki pensaba que no iba a escuchar nada nuevo y que por lo tanto nada le afectaría, se equivocaba mucho. Oírlo de su propia boca dolía más de lo que había imaginado. Por un momento quiso incluso defenderse o tratar de hacer cambiar de opinión a Ichigo, pero la conversación con Rukia y Renji todavía resonaba en su cabeza. Y hervía de ira._

_-En serio, no quiero hacerlo, pero es la única opción.- Concluyó Ichigo, finalmente mirándole a los ojos. Ya no parecía inseguro, todo lo contrario. Había tomado la decisión que le iba a mejor y, para variar, no la compartían._

_¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarle a la cara? Después de lo que había dicho y de lo que habían compartido. ¿Cómo podía negarle su único deseo? Después de que le ayudara en sus batallas, de que cumpliera su palabra de no herir a nadie mientras estuviera en el mundo real… Ichigo lo había superado por una vez. Había logrado jugar con él a su antojo, mejor de lo que él lo había hecho. Había que reconocérselo: había ganado. Pero Shirosaki no era un buen perdedor. Algún día recuperaría el control. Y se lo haría pagar. Jugaría con él tanto como el shinigami lo había hecho._

_Parecía que Ichigo iba a decir algo más, pero volvió a cerrar su boca sin que saliera una palabra. Sabía que Shirosaki esperaba que pasara eso. Normal que estuviera enfadado. Parecía que todo lo que hubieran vivido esos meses no hubiera servido para nada. Odiarle era lo mínimo que iba a hacer. Llenándose de valor, Ichigo volvió a intentarlo._

_-Shirosaki, yo…_

_En ese preciso momento, se oyeron voces acaloradas en la parte superior de la tienda de Urahara. Parecía que Renji y Rukia habían llegado y estaban bombardeando con preguntas a Urahara. Sin mirar a Shirosaki, Ichigo se giró, dirigiéndose a las escaleras._

_-No salgas. Si vienen hacia abajo, desaparece. No pueden verte.- Tampoco quería volver a tener que llevarlo a su mundo interior a la fuerza. Era lo que le faltaba para ganarse el título de “El más odiado” del año._

_Shirosaki vio como Ichigo desaparecía por las escaleras, uniéndose a la discusión en la planta superior._

_-Por supuesto, alteza.- Murmuró el hollow, siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado el shinigami. Evitando al grupo que estaba reunido en el salón hablando de él, obviamente, salió de la tienda sin que se percataran. Estaba seguro que Urahara acabaría por localizar el gigai, pero le daba igual. Quería aprovechar lo poco que le quedaba en libertad._

_Casi una hora más tarde, Ichigo volvió a bajar al campo de entrenamiento de Urahara. Había sido una batalla bastante ardua, pero entre Urahara y el chico habían logrado convencer a Rukia y a Renji de que no tenían por qué notificar nada a la Sociedad de Almas, que el asunto ya había sido resuelto. Al principio los shinigamis no les habían creído, pero tuvieron que acabar aceptando su versión. Rukia había mirado a Ichigo severamente y le había hecho prometer que la próxima vez le explicaría los problemas que tuviera. Era más que evidente que Rukia estaba preocupada, más que enfadada. No quería que Ichigo volviera a pasar por todo lo que había tenido que soportar antes de entrenar con los Vizard. Ichigo lo sabía perfectamente._

_El chico suspiró y miró alrededor, buscando al albino. Supuso que se habría escondido por estar enfadado, así que lo llamó. Nada. Comprobó en su interior y tampoco. El ataque de pánico que tuvo al caer en que no estaba fue bastante grande. En seguida fue a buscar a Urahara. Igual estaba cerca… En el primer momento había pensado en forzar al hollow de vuelta sin su permiso, pero era reticente por no aumentar posibles represalias de Shirosaki. Urahara rastreó el gigai en un segundo y le informó de su ubicación. Estaba relativamente cerca. Además, parecía que no se movía y no había evidencias de que estuviera peleando. El chico pateó la mesa del comedor cabreado y salió de la tienda con shunpo. Iría directamente a por él. Mira que le había dicho que no se moviera de allí. Le iba a volver a meter en problemas. Ichigo se dirigió hacia el sitio que Urahara le había señalado, esperando que Rukia y Renji no volvieran a aparecer. Entonces sí que mataría a su hollow por cabezota._

* * *

__

_Shirosaki se había sentado en el tejado de uno de los edificios más altos de Karakura, mirando al cielo sin expresión alguna. Era irónico que el último lugar al que había decidido ir antes de volver al mundo interior del shinigami fuera ése. Un sitio casi igual al que le esperaba. Podría decirse que prefería no recordar nada de lo que le gustaba del mundo real. Total, dentro de poco no podría volver a vivirlo ni tocarlo._

_Ichigo no iba a permitirlo. No otra vez. Era obvio que prefería mantener la relación con sus amigos sin complicaciones que darle otra oportunidad. Qué ganas tenía de acabar con esos estúpidos shinigamis. Siempre en medio. Siempre forzando a Ichigo a tomar decisiones que le ponían en su contra. Shirosaki forzó una sonrisa. Pero a quién iba a engañar. Si había un solo culpable… ése era Ichigo, por supuesto. Podía haberles mentido y seguir a la suya, pero no. Total, qué más le daba. Si sólo le había dado un cuerpo para quitárselo de en medio… Ahora se veía de qué pie cojeaba. Ojalá pudiera cogerle del cuello y apretar. Apretar hasta que suplicara por su vida. Hasta que se diera cuenta de lo débil que era. Hasta que sólo lo viera a él._

_Por un momento había pensado en hacer una pequeña matanza, pero habría sido inútil. Ichigo lo acabaría suprimiendo aún más. Lo haría desaparecer… Y  no quería. Era el único miedo que tenía. No. No haría eso. De momento se portaría bien, volvería a ser un buen caballo. Y cuando menos se lo esperara, tiraría al rey de su silla y le aplastaría la cabeza. No iba a volver a perder. Nunca más._

_-¿Te has metido en un lío, verdad?-Preguntó una voz burlona unos metros detrás de Shirosaki, interrumpiendo sus fantasías.- Qué pena… con lo bien que te iba._

_El albino se giró lentamente, no por miedo sino por cautela. Tenía que reconocer que no sabía cómo demonios había llegado una persona tan cerca de él sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando vio de quién se trataba, sus dudas se disiparon._

_Era un hombre alto, completamente vestido de blanco a excepción de un cinturón azulado. Era pálido y su pelo, aunque plateado, no era tan blanquecino como el suyo. Y esa maldita sonrisa y cara de serpiente… Como si pudiera olvidarlo._

_-¿No eres uno de los cap…? Oh, espera, ¿excapitanes de la puñetera Sociedad de Almas?- Shirosaki ignoró por completo la pregunta que el hombre le había hecho, aunque su cerebro ya funcionaba a toda velocidad, preguntándose cómo demonios se había enterado ese tío y por qué había aparecido allí._

_-Gin Ichimaru.-Se presentó oficialmente el hombre, haciendo un saludo relajado con la mano.- Tuve un pequeño encontronazo con Kurosaki, aunque nada del otro mundo. Pero me alegro de que me recuerdes.- Le dijo el ex-shinigami, acercándose un poco más.- Te han descubierto, ¿verdad? Se acabó lo que se daba._

_El hollow se levantó de un salto y se giró para estar cara a cara. No le apetecía nada darle la espalda a ese tío. No sabía en qué pensaba ni qué quería._

_-¿Qué coño haces aquí? No es que me importe, pero Ichigo me hará desaparecer o volverá pronto a por mí y dudo que quieras que te vea._

_-Yep. Tienes toda la razón. Tengo que hacer que esto sea rápido, por el bien de ambos. No te voy a mentir. Sabemos de tu existencia desde hace tiempo y el capitán Aizen está muy interesado en ti._

_El hollow levantó una ceja, escéptico, replicándole irónicamente._

_-Eso me pareció notar cuando estuvo a punto de cortar en dos a Ichigo en la cima del Soukyoku._

_-Vamos, vamos. Son detalles y, aunque nuestra presentación no fue la mejor, dime. ¿No estarías interesado en trabajar con nosotros? Parece que te quedas sin aliados. Hemos visto lo sucedido y aprovechando que te habías quedado solo…_

_Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, tras los cuales Shirosaki se empezó a reír._

_-¿A qué iluminado se le ha ocurrido eso? Pensaba que tu jefe era un hombre listo. Ichigo jamás os ayudará y te recuerdo que no tengo cuerpo propio. Ese patético crío se encargará de ello pronto… pensaba que de eso sí que estabas informado, listillo._

_Gin se rió ante las maneras del hollow. No parecía estar de muy buen humor, tal y como pensaba._

_-Sí, estoy informado. Hago muy bien mis deberes. Y de hecho Aizen-sama es muy listo. Tanto que ha supuesto que si quitamos ese pequeño impedimento, cambiarías de opinión._

_Shirosaki abrió los ojos, un tanto sorprendido ante lo que implicaba el ex-shinigami._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? Os disteis un golpe cuando se os llevaban los Menos, ¿o qué?_

_-¿Y si te dijera que es posible darte lo que quieres?- Gin le preguntó con su imperturbable sonrisa, ignorando las pullas infantiles del hollow.- El capitán Aizen puede hacerlo._

_Ahora estaba más que claro cuál era la intención de Ichimaru al aparecerse en frente suyo de repente. Decirle imbecilidades para… ¿ponerlo de su lado? Estaba más que claro que Aizen lo había enviado con ese propósito. ¿Querrían que hiciera algo a Ichigo? No es que pudiera, ya que el muy capullo seguía teniendo el control. No, por el momento. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué? Y más intentando convencerlo de una estúpida solución a su existencia inmaterial. Era imposible. Lo era, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, una parte suya quería creerlo._

_-… ¿Cómo? ¿Y a cambio de qué? Porque supongo que no sois almas caritativas y esto tendrá un precio._

_-Lo tiene, no somos tontos.- Contestó Gin.- No puedo darte muchos detalles, porque se nos acaba el tiempo y mi supresor de reiatsu no servirá eternamente, así que iré al grano. La idea es atrapar a Kurosaki y llevarlo a Hueco Mundo. Hay varias opciones: quitarlo de en medio, matarlo, estudiar sus poderes… Pero, como he dicho, Aizen-sama ha estado interesado en ti desde que te vio enfrentándote al capitán Kuchiki, así que añadimos otro plan: materializarte como una entidad separada de Kurosaki y utilizar tus poderes.-Ichimaru acabó su explicación con una sonrisa aún más amplia, como si estuvieran hablando de los hobbys que tenían en común, y no de asesinar o raptar a gente._

_-… No te creo.- Le respondió Shirosaki, aún sorprendido ante la sarta de explicaciones que le había dado Ichimaru.- Aunque tampoco veo que vayas a sacar nada de contarme todo esto, así que algo de verdad tiene que haber en tu palabrería._

_-Bueno, pensamos hacerlo de todos modos, pero como somos así de previsores, hemos querido saber tu opinión antes de llevarlo a cabo…_

_Gin levantó la cabeza, mirando en dirección norte, antes de sonreír divertido._

_-Parece que tenías razón. Viene a por ti. Y parece muy enfadado, por como libera su reiatsu. En fin, el trato está abierto y tú estás a punto de ser encerrado. ¿Qué decides?-Preguntó abriendo una garganta en el cielo.-Eres tú el que puede perderlo todo o ganar mucho más. No yo._

_Shirosaki se quedó mirando a la serpiente, sopesando los pros y contras. Sinceramente, la Sociedad de Almas le importaba un pimiento. Y su único deseo era tener un cuerpo propio para no morir ante las estupideces suicidas de Ichigo. Hablando de eso…_

_-¿Mataréis a Ichigo?-preguntó en un tono despreocupado, como si no le importara lo más mínimo._

_-Me alegro de que preguntes eso, ya que es lo que te puede resultar un mayor aliciente. Eso será tu decisión. Tú tendrás el control sobre lo que le pase._

_Esa frase. Cuánto tiempo la había esperado. Shirosaki sonrió._

_Ichigo llegó al edificio un minuto después de que la garganta se hubiera cerrado. Le había parecido notar una presencia pero, al subir a la azotea, sólo vio a su hollow. Suspiró aliviado, aunque su expresión se tornó oscura en un segundo._

_-En serio. ¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte justo después de lo que ha pasado?- Le gritó Ichigo, nada más poner un pie en el suelo.- ¿Acaso quieres joderme y meterme en más problemas de los que ya has causado? Vuelve ahora mismo o te obligaré a…_

_-Lo siento, alteza. Era una despedida.- Le interrumpió Shirosaki, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Ichigo con una sonrisa de superioridad.- Lamento mucho haberte causado problemas… La próxima vez me aseguraré de matar a todos los testigos rápidamente. Oh, espera. Si no habrá próxima vez._

_Con esas palabras, Shirosaki se disolvió, volviendo al mundo interior de Ichigo. El shinigami se revolvió el pelo, sintiéndose derrotado. Era imposible que el hollow no le fuera a hacer la vida imposible de nuevo. Recuperó el gigai del suelo y se fue en dirección a la tienda de Urahara, esperando que esa fuera la última vez del día que la pisara. Y a ser posible, en semanas._

_No volvió a oír a Shirosaki desde entonces._

* * *

  


Ichigo intentó incorporarse, aunque todavía sentía la cabeza inflamada y dolorida. Aunque había habido momentos en que pensaba que iba a perder el conocimiento, había logrado escuchar a Shirosaki hasta el final. Echándole en cara todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Se había sorprendido al saber que el hollow había escuchado la conversación con Renji y Rukia, hasta el punto de sabérsela de memoria. Palabra por palabra, todo lo que había dicho. Era más que obvio que Shirosaki se había sentido más que traicionado al escucharle, pero ¿qué se esperaba? ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber dicho?

-Shirosaki, escucha…

-¿Oh? ¿Ahora sí que quieres mi atención, Ichigo?- Le interrumpió el hollow, con una de sus socarronas sonrisas.- Pensaba que no caerías tan bajo como para hacer caso a lo que algo como yo te pudiera decir. Y aún así, quieres que te escuche. ¿No es pedir demasiado?

Shirosaki empujó a Ichigo, haciéndole caer de nuevo.

-No voy a escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir, al igual que tú nunca has escuchado nada de lo que te decía yo.

El albino se levantó completamente, mirando a la patética figura agazapada del muchacho. Por fin las cosas iban como tenían que ser.

-Shirosaki. ¿Qué creías que iba a decir? Rukia y Renji no iban a entenderlo. Tenía que sacarnos de ese marrón. Lo sabes.

Ichigo no pudo continuar de hablar, ya que el albino le había pateado el estómago, dejándolo sin respiración. El shinigami tosió varias veces, intentando recuperar el aliento a bocanadas. No. No iba a poder razonar con él.

-Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo... Tienes que cuidar tus modales.-El hollow tenía una expresión sádica en la cara. Era más que obvio que estaba disfrutando a lo grande.- Llámame Shirosaki-sama. Ya te lo he dicho una vez, no me hagas repetirme. Inténtalo otra vez.

 

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada irritada a su hollow. ¿Cómo podía ser que volvieran a estar así después de haber vivido esos meses como verdaderos compañeros?

-No miento…- Continuó Ichigo, no rindiéndose todavía.- Al principio no nos entendíamos, pero desde que volví del entrenamiento con los Vizard todo cambió. Y más cuando Urahara te dio ese cuerpo. Desde entonces siempre he sido sincero contigo y no he querido volver a hacerte desaparecer. Pero hice lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando Rukia y Renji te vieron… ¿Qué crees que podía haber pasado? Por supuesto que dije lo que dije. Si la Sociedad de Almas se hubiera enterado, habríamos estado en un lío impresionante.

Shirosaki volvió a hacerle callar, pisando su cabeza ya herida y presionándola contra el suelo. Ichigo intentó levantar el pie, gimiendo de dolor, pero el albino era demasiado fuerte.

-Tu única intención siempre ha sido la misma: hacerme desaparecer. Una decisión estúpida, ya que soy y siempre he sido la mayor fuente de poder que has tenido. Soy más fuerte que tú. Pero no me importa Ichigo. Ahora ya no importa.- Shirosaki le sonrió otra vez.- Aizen me ha dado algo que tú nunca habrías podido: un cuerpo de verdad y libertad para hacer lo que quiera.

 

Aizen… Ese bastardo. Como Shirosaki había explicado, había aprovechado el momento perfecto para intervenir. A saber cuánto tiempo les había estado observando sin que se dieran cuenta. Y, a pesar de todo, Shirosaki lo seguía prefiriendo a él.

¿Tanto lo odiaba por lo que había dicho? Pese a todo lo que había hecho por él en esa ocasión… ¿Cómo podía haberse lanzado de cabeza a Hueco Mundo?  ¿Cómo podía ignorar todo lo que tenían que proteger?

-¿No te das cuenta?-Le gritó Ichigo, enfadado con la sinrazón de su hollow.- ¡Aizen sólo nos está utilizando! A saber lo que quiere hacer en la Sociedad de Almas y en el mundo real. Por tu egoísmo los hemos dejado de lado y ahora estarán en peligro. Rukia, Inoue, Chad…¡Todos!

Shirosaki lo observó atentamente, para nada impresionado.

-¿Y qué?

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de digerir la reacción del hollow.

-En serio, Ichigo. Siempre has tenido una idea muy equivocada de nosotros. Del viejo Zangetsu y de mí. A nosotros no nos importa lo que tú quieras proteger. No es lo mismo que lo que nosotros queríamos proteger. Pero qué vas a saber tú.

 

El idiota del chico, siempre obcecado con salvar, salvar y salvar. Era tan estúpido que no lo aguantaba ni un segundo más. Siempre volviendo herido, siempre llorando como un crío pequeño por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Pero… vosotros sois mi poder. Vosotros…-murmuró Ichigo, dejando de hacer fuerza contra el pie de Shirosaki.- ¿Por qué entonces? ¿De qué me sirve ser fuerte si no puedo proteger a aquellos que quiero?

 

Shirosaki volvió a sentir la misma rabia que había experimentado ese día lluvioso. Empezaba a dudar que todo eso fuera a servir de algo. Era más que obvio que el cerebro del chico no daba para más.

 

-Siempre tus amigos. Siempre hablando de salvar a otros. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota? ¿¿Qué de qué te sirve ser fuerte??- El hollow estuvo tentado de patearle de nuevo, pero a ese paso perdería más neuronas de las que ya le faltaban, así que simplemente se agachó y lo sacudió un poco.- ¿¿Igual para salvarte a ti mismo?? ¿Para no tener que verte involucrado en guerras que no vas a ganar?

Shirosaki le cogió de la nuca, manchando su mano de la sangre que resbalaba desde la brecha que el chico tenía en su cabeza. Lo arrastró y apoyó su garganta en el borde del colchón de la cama, presionando hacia delante. Ichigo trató de moverse hacia atrás, notando como cada vez podía respirar menos y como su laringe era apretada hasta el punto que creía que se aplastaría.

-¡¡Nosotros sólo te tenemos a ti, Ichigo!!-Shirosaki le gritó con furia, su voz temblando de ira. Ichigo empezaba a estar realmente asustado. A ese paso Shirosaki lo iba a matar de verdad, pese a que él mismo había reconocido que no quería hacerlo de momento. -¿Cómo crees que me sentó saber que nada de lo que habías hecho había sido por mí? Sólo por ti. ¡Pese a todo lo que he hecho por ayudarte!

Justo cuando empezaba a ver borroso, el hollow lo dejó ir. Parecía que hoy se había planteado asfixiarle el mayor número de veces que pudiera. El chico se tocó la garganta, notando un dolor pulsante al rozarla. Intentó hablar, cosa que le costó un gran esfuerzo, ya que sus cuerdas bocales parecían no responderle. Seguro que tenía que el cuello hinchado y lleno de magulladuras. Pese a todo, fue encadenando palabras como pudo.

-No es cierto… no lo hice sólo por mí. Quería ayudarte, comprenderte. Al igual que a Zangetsu. Jamás quise encerraros… Yo…

-Nunca has hecho nada por Zangetsu, ni por mí. Y eso que no te pedíamos mucho. ¡Sólo que salieras con vida! Pero nooo… -replicó el hollow con un tono asqueado y exasperado. Su voz cada vez sonaba más envenenada- Sólo podías pensar en el siguiente momento de tirarte por el puente. Pero se acabó.

Shirosaki se volvió a acercar. Ichigo no reaccionó, cansado por los continuos ataques y mareado por la pérdida de sangre.

-¿Cómo vas a salvar a alguien si no te puedes salvar ni a ti mismo?-Le preguntó suavemente el hollow al oído, contrarrestando como había estado gritándole momentos antes.- Mírame. Ahora sólo yo puedo salvarte en este lugar. Sólo yo decido lo que va a pasar contigo. Y lo vas a aprender a las buenas o a las malas.

 

Para ser sincero, Shiraki prefería que fuera a las malas. La venganza era dulce e iba  a aprovecharla. Quería que el orgullo de Ichigo sufriera indescriptiblemente. Sólo entonces se sentiría medianamente resarcido.

-Eres mío, alteza. Por fin…- Le susurró, el placer de la idea entrelazándose con el odio en su tono. El hollow sacó su lengua negra, lamiendo la sangre que le caía al chico desde el oído hasta el cuello. El gesto logró una mueca de desagrado en Ichigo que no pasó desapercibida para el ser. El chico intentó moverse hacia el lado, apartándose de su contraparte, pero Shirosaki no le permitió ni un segundo de separación.

-Esta vez sí, te voy a devorar por completo. Como tenía que haber hecho mucho antes.- Sin añadir nada más, cogió al chico del pelo y estampó sus bocas, besándole violentamente.

Decir que aquello sorprendió a Ichigo sería quedarse corto. Para nada se había esperado algo así. Otro golpe, quizás. Eso no. Cuando su cerebro reaccionó, el ser ya estaba mordisqueando sus labios y metiendo la lengua dentro de su boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mordió fuertemente. Shirosaki emitió un quejido antes de separarse de golpe. Ichigo le golpeó en la cara, apartándose rápidamente de su alcance. El chico respiraba entrecortadamente mientras se limpiaba la boca de restos de saliva y sangre por los mordiscos en sus ahora cortados labios.

-Bastardo… Eres lo peor.-Murmuró, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Sabía que era inútil, pero… Sus ojos toparon con la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella. Estaba abriendo el pomo cuando el hollow lo alcanzó, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Se lo quedó mirando divertido. El chico se movía hacía atrás, claramente asustado, pero todavía con mirada desafiante.

-Otra vez mal, Ichigo. No aprendes por las buenas. Así que… sea por las malas.

Un segundo más tarde, el hollow se había sentado en su estómago y volvía a atacar su boca. Ichigo movía la cabeza como podía, intentando evitar el mayor contacto posible, pero no sirvió de mucho. Cuando Shirosaki se hartó de su resistencia, prefirió morder fuertemente el cuello del chico, asegurándose de que quedara una buena herida que le recordara a Ichigo a quién le pertenecía.

-¡Para, idiota! ¡Suéltame!- Ichigo intentaba golpear a Shirosaki para apartarlo de encima, pero sólo lograba hacerse más daño él mismo. Sus nudillos estaban rojos de la pelea, pero la piel blanca de Shirosaki ni siquiera tomaba un color rosáceo. Era realmente frustrante. Estar en su cuerpo humano era una locura. No podía hacer nada. Sus pensamientos parecieron manifestarse en su expresión.

-¿Te das cuenta ahora?- Le preguntó el hollow, cogiendo sus muñecas y estampándolas a ambos lados de la cara de Ichigo. El chico respiraba con dificultad, exhausto tras todo el movimiento que habían tenido. Shirosaki, en cambio, no perdía su sonrisa.- Ríndete, Ichigo. Déjalo ya. El único que puede hacer algo soy yo.

El shinigami giró la cara, su orgullo impidiéndole mirar al ser que tenía encima. ¿Por qué había acabado así? ¿Por qué?

-Pídeme que pare.- Le dijo Shirosaki, acariciando la cara del chico con una suavidad que aún lo hacía más inaguantable.- Suplícame que lo haga.

Ichigo lo miró de reojo, con una expresión que sólo podía describirse como decepción. Entonces, cerró los ojos y volvió a girar la cabeza de lado.

El albino se mordió el labio, enfadado como un niño que no obtenía la bicicleta que quería. Entonces cogió al chico de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, golpeando su cara contra el suelo por enésima vez. Por un momento, Ichigo quedó descolocado, pero la peor de sus suposiciones se cumplió cuando notó como su hollow se peleaba con sus pantalones, mientras metía su otra mano por debajo de su camiseta.

-¿Qué? ¡Para! ¡Para! ¿Por qué haces esto? No me toques, para.

-Aún no lo dices apropiadamente, Ichigo. Sigues sin dirigirte a mí como lo que soy.

 El chico se revolvía desesperado, intentado apartar las manos de Shirosaki de lugares donde no tenían por qué estar. Cuando el hollow logró empezar a bajarle los pantalones, el pánico pudo más.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Para, Shirosaki!- Ni siquiera sabía cómo lograba gritar tanto con lo que le dolía el cuello.- ¡Para!

Un golpe en su espalda le hizo quedarse inmóvil contra el suelo.

-Casi, Ichigo. Tu última oportunidad.- Le susurró al oído con una voz lasciva, mientras su mano se perdía dentro de los pantalones del chico.

No. No. No. No. No podía pensar en nada. Sólo quería que dejara de tocarle. Sólo quería que se apartara. Sólo quería que lo dejara solo.

-P-por favor, Shirosaki-sama.- Susurró, desesperado. No podía dejar que le hiciera eso. Tenía miedo. Y más al ver que la mano no se detenía. Prefería los golpes a lo que iba a venir. Repitió las mismas palabras, esta vez en voz alta. Logró no sollozar, aunque la súplica era más que evidente.- ¡Por favor, Shirosaki-sama!

Esta vez sí que se detuvo. Ichigo seguía manteniendo la cara contra el suelo, por lo que no podía ver la expresión de Shirosaki. No era necesario. Se la imaginaba.

-¿Ves, Ichigo? Estás aprendiendo… algo de educación y a cuidar de ti mismo. Estoy orgulloso de ti.- La voz de Shirosaki resonaba en sus oídos, un tanto lejana. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Por qué tenía que recordar ahora esos momentos en los que había paseado por Karakura con ese engendro? Ese ser que estaba humillándole. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

-Por cierto, Ichigo. No es muy agradable que te rechacen cuando besas a alguien. Esto es por el puñetazo de antes.

Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.


	7. Pelea de niños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo despierta en medio de una habitación notando que hay algo que no va bien, para empezar la presencia de Aizen, los Espada y alguien más que no debería poder estar ahí. Fanfic acerca de la relación de Ichigo con su hollow y su vida como prisionero en Hueco Mundo.  
> Esperaba que todos sus despertares en Hueco Mundo no fueran como ése. Y menos con la presencia de Grimmjow para molestarle aún más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espera! No ha pasado ni un año y vuelvo a actualizar? En el menos de un mes? En serio, creo que me están amenazando o algo… No tiene sentido que haga algo tan responsable.
> 
> He vuelto a coger esta historia con muchas ganas pese a haber pasado tanto tiempo y haber cambiado de idea respecto a algunos puntos de la misma. La verdad es que leo los primeros capítulos que escribí y me quiero pegar. Y quiero reescribirlo todo. ¿Se podría decir que es que he madurado en mi forma de escribir en los últimos años? Quién sabe. Pero cambiar los primeros capítulos ahora no tendría sentido y sería como negar que los he escrito alguna vez. Nope. Sin más, os dejo el siguiente capítulo.  
> Warnings: Menciones gore. Palabrotas. Golpes… lo de siempre. Ligero shonen-ai.  
> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. O… haría que Grimmjow apareciera en casi cada capítulo ;A;

Ichigo se despertó con un respingo. Respiraba apresuradamente y tenía la vista un poco desenfocada. En su mente se repetía la misma imagen que lo había desvelado de su profundo sueño: su cabeza siendo aplastada contra el suelo. Su cuello hecho pedazos. Órganos y sangre por todas partes. Involuntariamente se llevó una mano a la garganta para comprobar que seguía de una pieza, sintiendo arcadas ante la sensación tan realista que había tenido al notar el crujir de huesos. Una pesadilla. El chico trató de serenarse, pero un pinchazo en su cabeza le distrajo. Aún confundido, se tocó la zona dolorida para toparse con unas vendas firmemente atadas alrededor de su frente.

Había salido de una pesadilla para caer de nuevo en otra. Y de ésta no podía escapar.

Parecía que su cuerpo empezaba a despertar con él, como los dolores le notificaban sin piedad. Ichigo miró hacia su pecho, comprobando que también estaba cubierto por un vendado. ¿Le habría roto alguna costilla? No se acordaba y de momento parecía respirar adecuadamente. El intento de sofocación que tenía más presente era el que le había dejado el cuello como si se hubiera tragado unas cuantas agujas. Ahora que estaba más despejado notaba como se le hacía difícil hasta el simple hecho de dejar pasar la saliva.

La negociación no había ido nada bien. Tenía que reconocerlo. Ichigo quedó cabizbajo durante unos momentos, recordando todo lo que había pasado. Y la sensación de impotencia al no poder hacer nada para defenderse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así. Quizás durante su primer encuentro con los arrancar. O cuando Aizen le había parado su bankai con un dedo y con una facilidad insultante. Y aún entonces tenía la esperanza de poder hacerse más fuerte. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? El chico se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando relajar sus músculos. Llorar en una cama herido, no. Eso segurísimo.

Y ahora que se fijaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Ichigo paseó su mirada por la habitación en la que se encontraba. Al igual que en el resto de Las Noches, el color no era lo que más llamaba la atención. Era una sala simple, con unas cuantas camillas alineadas contra las paredes. A los pies de una de ellas había instrumental médico en una mesita corredera de metal aunque, desde su punto de vista, bien podrían ser herramientas de tortura. Pese a ello, y dado que había sido curado, tendría que pensar que se trataba de la primera opción. En las esquinas del techo de la supuesta enfermería podía distinguir unos aparatos redondeados y que emitían unos destellos continuos de luz verde. Cámaras, por supuesto. Ni se molestó en prestarles más atención.

Ichigo se incorporó de la cama sin demasiadas dificultades, agradeciendo mentalmente a su cuerpo por ayudarle a mantener lo que le quedaba de dignidad. El chico movió las piernas hacia el borde del colchón, sentándose por completo. Su cabeza parecía resistir, aún sintiéndose un poco nublado. Entonces se fijó que ya no llevaba ni su camiseta ni sus vaqueros, que habían sido sustituidos por unos simples pantalones blancos de un tejido muy suave. Sería más fácil moverse así.

El chico se levantó de un salto, cosa que tuvo que reconocer había sido una mala idea cuando el mundo se fue de lado. Por suerte pudo agarrarse a la cama y apoyarse contra ella. Cerró los ojos hasta que la sensación de mareo desapareció. Al abrirlos, todo volvía a erguirse inmóvil. Era todo un detalle.

Esta vez con más precaución, dio unos pasos, examinando todo lo que lo rodeaba. Estaba completamente solo en esa sala, aunque al fondo había una puerta doble a través de la que se oían un par de voces hablando. Entonces, una figura vestida de blanco atravesó el umbral. Se paró en cuanto lo vio. Era una Arrancar, cuya máscara le cubría el cuello y parte de la cara. No pudo observarla mucho más, ya que el ser se dio la vuelta en seguida, volviendo a la habitación anterior.

-¡Szayel-sama! ¡Se ha despertado, señor!-oyó gritar a la hollow. No es que pretendiera llevar a cabo la huida del siglo, pero… no llegar ni a la siguiente habitación tenía que ser un récord. Evitó poner los ojos en blanco, ya que no quería que su cerebro volviera a rodar.

Al instante, otro Arrancar apareció delante de él. Esta vez, su cara sí le resultaba familiar. Era uno de los Arrancares que había en la habitación en la que se había despertado, aunque no sabía de quién se trataba, ya que no era ninguno de los que habían ido al mundo humano.

-Vaya, veo que te has levantado de la cama. Aunque no es la mejor idea teniendo una conmoción cerebral tan reciente, Ichigo Kurosaki.

El hombre hablaba con un tono sumamente condescendiente e Ichigo tuvo que admitir que desde el primer momento no le gustó ni un pelo. Su apariencia llamaba bastante la atención, para ser sinceros. Tenía el pelo rosa, liso y largo hasta la barbilla, y unas gafas grisáceas de pasta.

-No lo había notado.- Le respondió irónicamente.

El Arrancar se rio sin pizca de humor y lo cogió del codo, llevándolo a la fuerza de nuevo a la cama que ocupaba. Era más que obvio que el trato amable de los doctores del mundo humano y de la Cuarta no era lo mismo en Hueco Mundo.

-Esperemos que no tengas que notarlo de nuevo. Aunque no me quejo por tu presencia. Eres un sujeto muy interesante.- Comentó Szayel con una sonrisa para nada confiable.- Ya que estás aquí voy a volver a hacerte un análisis de tu reiatsu para ver cómo ha variado desde la primera vez.

¿Examen de reiatsu? ¿Primera vez?

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico, perdido, mientras alejaba con la mano una especie de vara que el científico le intentaba pasar por encima.

-Oh, cierto. No nos presentaron. Soy Szayel Aporro Grantz, el científico de los Arrancar. –aclaró el hombre, queriendo quitarse las aburridas formalidades de encima con rapidez.- Y soy el que siguió el proceso de separación entre tu hollow y tú. Aunque, claro está, quien lo llevó a cabo fue Aizen-sama.

Su cara se iluminó con una felicidad tangible. Aunque Ichigo sabía que no iba a ser en su beneficio. Vamos, uno de los culpables de que ahora estuviera así. Estaba encantado de conocerle…

-Jamás hubiera pensado que habría podido seguir tan de cerca la evolución de un híbrido de tu calibre. Y tan raro.- El Arrancar se pasó la lengua por los labios, provocándole un escalofrío a Ichigo por todo el cuerpo. Cada vez que se encontraba con alguien nuevo, éste era peor al anterior. Tenía que largarse de allí antes que ese chalado empezara a hacerle exámenes de lo que fuera. Ese tío le recordaba al científico loco de la Doce que había enfrentado Ishida. Según le había contado, se dedicaba a experimentar con cualquier cosa o ser que se le pusiera por delante. Éste tenía que ir al mismo club de chalados.

Ichigo se movió hacia el otro lado de la camilla, todavía esquivando el aparato que llevaba el científico, que ahora parecía claramente insatisfecho.

-Yo… ¡No es necesario! Me encuentro perfectamente y no creo que te vaya a ser útil. ¡Para nada!

Ichigo dio la vuelta por la otra parte de la camilla, pero Szayel no parecía dispuesto a rendirse.

-Vamos, Kurosaki. Esto no molesta para nada. Es lo mínimo que me debes por haberte curado, ¿no crees? No es una buena idea ser desagradecido con el que va a ser tu médico a partir de ahora…

¿Amenazas? ¿Dónde? Pues casi iba a ser peor ir a la enfermería que palmarla en el suelo.

-Luego espero que me dejes extraerte una muestra de reiatsu. Aunque ahora mismo te queda tan poco que casi ni se puede notar, estoy seguro de que ya has recuperado algo. Esto sí que dolerá un poco, pero es por el bien de la ciencia, Kurosaki.

Ichigo miró alrededor en búsqueda de un escape, aunque haciendo nota mental de lo que le había dicho el científico. Así que algo de reiatsu sí le quedaba, como le había dicho su hollow. Aunque seguramente sólo lo básico… y sin poder transformarse. Espera, ese tío parecía científico. ¿Tendría algo en su laboratorio que pudiera utilizar para salir de su cuerpo?

Ahora daba igual. Lo que tenía que hacer primero era librarse del matasanos. Su salvación vino de manos de quien menos se lo habría esperado.

-¡Ey, Szayel! Te he dejado un medio cadáver en la puerta. Ichimaru me ha dicho que hagas lo que quieras con él. –Se oyó claramente como alguien tiraba algo pesado al suelo sin muchos miramientos.- Y por cierto, la próxima vez que me tengáis de recadero, os voy a meter mi espada por vuestro puto cu…- Grimmjow asomó haciéndole un signo bastante feo con la mano a Szayel, pero se interrumpió al ver quien estaba con él.

-¡Tú!- Se le escapó a Ichigo, señalando al Arrancar de pelo azul.

La expresión de Grimmjow cambió por completo de la más absoluta irritación a la sorpresa. Luego le sucedió una sonrisa felina, que no presagiaba nada bueno.- -¡Ey, shinigami! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí. ¿Te has cortado con algo? ¿Te han dado una paliza, para variar? Pobrecito…

Ante la risa de Grimmjow, Ichigo se le lanzó encima sin pensarlo. Fue un acto tan estúpido que ni el Arrancar se lo esperaba. El puñetazo estuvo a punto de conectar con su cara, aunque no hubiera significado ni un rasguño, pero le atrapó la mano, doblándosela hacia atrás y forzando su codo dolorosamente. Pese a haber perdido el brazo, sus capacidades seguían intactas, como ya le había demostrado en la pelea que habían tenido en el mundo real. Grimmjow siguió riéndose, esta vez realmente divertido.

-¿Qué haces, shinigami? Te lanzas de cabeza aunque te acaban de arreglar. Por mí perfecto. Estaba aburrido.

-Hijo de… No parecías tan seguro de ti mismo cuando te hice esa cicatriz.- Le replicó Ichigo, ganándose un estirón mayor. A ese paso le acabaría dislocando el brazo.

-¿Qué has dicho, niñato? No te he oído bien.- Le replicó el Espada, esta vez más serio.- Me tuve que ir porque eran órdenes, sino te habría despedazado.

-Grimmjow. –Le dijo el científico, mirando con indiferencia la escena.-Aquí no puedes herirlo. Además, lo acabo de curar. No seas estúpido y desaparece, ya que no todos estamos tan libres como tú.

-¿Aquí no puedo herirlo? –Repitió el Arrancar, imitando a Szayel con sorna.- Entonces te quito trabajo de encima y me lo llevo, idiota.

-Grimmjow. No es una buena idea. Shirosaki vendrá a… - El científico se vio interrumpido por el shunpo del Espada que, efectivamente, se había marchado con su sujeto. Demasiado tarde. Maldito imbécil. No tenía ni una neurona. Y encima no le había dado tiempo a examinar profundamente a su nuevo experimento. En fin, ya se las apañaría con Shirosaki. Él tenía cosas que hacer. Ya pillaría al ryoka en otra ocasión. Estaba más que visto que iba a acabar herido a diario…

El shunpo de Grimmjow le pilló desprevenido. Y más teniendo en cuenta que seguía estando en su cuerpo normal. Obviamente sus piernas no podían seguir su ritmo y simplemente se dejó arrastrar. Por el lado positivo, se había librado del científico tarado. El lado negativo, bueno… estaba con Grimmjow.

El Arrancar se paró de golpe, dejando ir al chico, que se cayó de bruces al suelo. Desde allí le envió una mirada bastante fea al Espada, que volvió a reírse. Asegurándose de que su cabeza aguantaba, se levantó lentamente y miró de frente al Arrancar.

-¿Estáis todos así de locos o él es un caso especial?-Le preguntó, intentando aliviar la tensión que sentía, aunque con genuina curiosidad.

-Hay un par que se juegan el puesto, pero él es al que más asco le tengo.- Le respondió Grimmjow.- Deberías agradecerme que te lo haya quitado de encima, shinigami.

En eso tenía la razón. Pero eso de dar las gracias a una de las personas que lo tenían cautivo… Nah, no lo veía.

-Ya estaba buscando un plan B.- le respondió el chico con frialdad.

-¿Venía incluida en tu plan la parte de pasearte por Las Noches solo y medio en pelotas?

Ichigo frunció más el ceño. Era obvio que no. Estaba visto que el maldito creído se había venido arriba con el rollo de que no podía defenderse. Y de no ser así, ya le habría pateado su cara de superioridad.

-Voy en pantalones, idiota.

-¿Eh? Perdona, gilipollas, no te he oído bien.-Le contestó el Espada, entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente.

No podía evitarlo. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

-Te he dicho que voy en pantalones, idi…

Al instante Grimmjow estaba a centímetros de él, cogiéndole del cuello y levantándolo. Ichigo le agarró la mano, intentando zafarse de él. Tosió al no poder respirar, sintiendo como su ya dolorido cuello era más apretado. En cuanto pudiera, si salía vivo de ésta, pensaba ir a hablar con la maldita divinidad que hacía que todos se prendaran de agarrarle del cuello y decirle un par de cosas.

-No eres nada listo, shinigami.- Comentó el Arrancar, mirándolo cabreado.

Las veces que Ichigo y Grimmjow habían coincidido, siempre era igual. El Arrancar empezaba menospreciándolo, con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto le recordaba a la de su hollow. Pero cuando se revolvía o le contraatacaba, su expresión cambiaba. Se tornaba en una de rabia e irritación. Como si no soportara que Ichigo intentara resistirse. No lo entendía.

-B-bastardo.- Le insultó a duras penas, apretando y clavando sus uñas lo más fuerte que podía en la mano que lo sostenía.

Grimmjow lo devolvió al suelo, pero lo estampó contra la pared, golpeándole la espalda fuertemente. El chico soltó un quejido y el Espada sonrió otra vez complacido.

-Bah, así eres aburrido.- Le susurró al oído, dejando de apretar la mano para que pudiera respirar, pero sin apartarla.- A ver si recuperas tus poderes pronto o esto no tendrá sentido, shinigami.

-¿Tanto quieres que te devuelva la paliza, Grimmjow?- le preguntó Ichigo, aunque su voz sonaba más ronca de lo que hubiera querido. Su gracia le hizo recibir un rodillazo en el estómago.

-¿En serio crees que puedes ganarme? Con o sin poderes no hace ninguna diferencia.

Ichigo le miró con toda la rabia y el desafío que pudo reunir.

-Ya lo veremos…

-De momento no te ha ido demasiado bien. –Apuntó socarronamente el Espada. Finalmente le soltó el cuello al chico, tras lo que se fijó en algo. Sonrió divertido, señalándole un punto, cerca de su clavícula.- En realidad, nada bien. ¿O te gustó?

Ichigo no entendía ni lograba ver a qué se refería. ¿Algo en su piel? Entonces, a la vez que le venía a la mente la imagen de cierto hollow desgraciado, cayó. El mordisco. El chico se enrojeció, en parte por vergüenza y en parte de ira.

-Que te jodan.

-¿Quieres otro golpe, shinigami? Eres un masoca. Pero por mí bien.- El Espada hizo crujir sus nudillos e Ichigo tragó saliva, pero no respondió.- ¿O prefieres que te haga lo mismo?

¿Lo mismo? Miró fijamente a Grimmjow y viendo esa maldita sonrisa de depredador y como se cernía sobre él, se lo imaginó.

-Prefiero que te vayas a la mierda, Grimmjow.- le respondió, mirándole fijamente.

Los ojos azul eléctrico del Espada brillaron con malicia, excitación y odio, todo a la vez. Grimmjow miró de arriba abajo al chico, pensando si debería arrancarle un brazo. Ese maldito shinigami siempre jugaba con él y estaba harto. Siempre mirándole por encima del hombro, actuando como si pudiera ganar. No, peor. Como si fuera a ganar. Le sacaba de sus casillas. Tenía que enseñarle de una vez que había límites que no iba a poder franquear. Nunca dejaría que le ganara, en ningún sentido.

No debería haberse confiado tanto como para perderse en sus pensamientos, pero quién habría dicho que el shinigami tendría los cojones de intentar eso. Oyó el sonido de una espada siendo desenvainada. La suya. El Espada abrió los ojos sorprendido y pudo sentir como su filo le cortaba superficialmente antes de que la detuviera con su única mano.

Ichigo había aprovechado su posición para intentar quitarle la espada. Como estaba contra la pared, había decidido levantarla hacia arriba, para abrirle un tajo por el pecho. Y además había aprovechado que la funda estaba a su lado izquierdo, justo el brazo que le faltaba, para atacarle por ese lugar. El chico lo estaba mirando retadoramente de nuevo, aunque desengañado por no haber logrado demasiado. Ahora sí que lo había hecho… La había cagado bien y se lo iba a hacer pagar. Grimmjow tiró su propia espada a un lado y le estiró el pelo que le sobresalía por la venda al shinigami.

-Tú… Siempre mirándome así. Riéndote de mí. - Murmuró, dándole otro tirón, haciendo que Ichigo mascullara una maldición. El chico sentía el cuero cabelludo muy sensible y le dolía demasiado el cráneo como para recibir otro golpe más en el mismo lugar. Esperó, sin poder hacer nada más. En lugar de un puñetazo, el Espada le giró la cara y se inclinó hacia su cuello. Ichigo podía sentir su aliento al hablar.- Conmigo no lo disfrutarás, te lo aseguro.

El chico empujó al Espada en el pecho, pero no logró que se apartara ni un ápice. Mierda. Grimmjow volvió a reír, esta vez más suavemente. Era de lo más amenazador que había oído viniendo de él.

-Tócale y te arranco el brazo que te queda.

La voz hizo que Grimmjow soltara el pelo de Ichigo, aunque no se separó. Sus ojos azules se movieron hasta la figura que le había interrumpido y que no había oído llegar. Justo cuando llegaba lo mejor tenía que aparecer el nuevo. Era más que obvio que tenían que ser el mismo ser. Tanto el shinigami como su hollow, ambos igual de cansinos.

Ichigo también se giró. Era Shirosaki… Las imágenes de su último encuentro se reprodujeron a alta velocidad en su mente. No podía sentir alivio por su presencia, la verdad.

-Apártate de él, Grimmjow. Es mío.-Repitió Shirosaki, con completa seguridad y confianza.

-¿O qué?- le retó el Sexta. Haciendo caso omiso, volvió su atención a Ichigo.

No fue una buena idea. Tan rápido como se estaba acercando a su cara, se había ido. Ichigo no era capaz de comprender qué había pasado, hasta que el viento que había provocado la patada de Shirosaki le meció, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. ¿Qué demonios? No había podido seguir su velocidad.

Un par de metros delante de él se erguía Shirosaki, con una de sus sádicas muecas. Grimmjow había aterrizado unos diez metros más allá en el pasillo. El Espada se estaba levantando con la mirada fija en su hollow.

-¿Cómo que "o qué", Grimmy? Te dije que te arrancaría el brazo que te queda. ¿O es que cuando este idiota te golpeó con el Getsuga también te quedaste sordo?- Le preguntó a su vez Shirosaki. Ichigo se levantó, apoyándose en la pared, mientras examinaba a Shirosaki. Llevaba un traje blanco al igual que el resto de los residentes de Las Noches, cuya chaqueta exterior le recordaba a su propio bankai. Fue entonces cuando Ichigo la vio. Colgada a la espalda de Shirosaki, tan blanca como él. Zangetsu. Su única esperanza. ¿Podría utilizarla aunque estuviera en su cuerpo humano? Como arma arrojadiza, como mucho… ¿Podría hacerse con ella? Con Grimmjow lo había conseguido, aunque la situación era distinta. No creía poder quedarse tan cerca de Shirosaki. No, era imposible.

-¿Sordo? A ti te voy a dejar sordo de la paliza que te voy a dar, blanquito.- Oyó como Grimmjow le decía a su hollow. El Arrancar no tardó nada en recuperar su propia arma.

Pero si pudiera hacerse con la espada…

Pronto descubrió que era un pensamiento suicida. Grimmjow y Shirosaki se movían a velocidades de vértigo por el pasillo, golpeándose de maneras que Ichigo no atisbaba a ver. Sería una locura el intentar acercarse. Unos minutos y un par de paredes destruidas después, ambos desenvainaron sus espadas. Ichigo, resguardándose como podía detrás de una columna, se puso en guardia. ¿Podría hacerlo? En caso de que Shirosaki se separara de la espada, sería sólo por segundos. Tenía que estar preparado. No era momento de dudas. No tenía nada que perder… ¿O sí? Con un poco de suerte, Grimmjow haría bien su trabajo y lo mantendría ocupado lo suficiente como para probar.

Las espadas de los dos hollows colisionaban provocando ondas expansivas por el pasillo. Ichigo empezaba a verlo cada vez más difícil. Además, dudaba que alguien tardara en aparecer, teniendo en cuenta el barullo que esos dos estaban montando.

Entonces, como un regalo caído del cielo y una señal, la espada de Grimmjow y Zangetsu chocaron y salieron despedidas en direcciones contrarias. Zangetsu quedó cerca. Tan cerca…

Tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. ¡Ahora! Ichigo corrió los pocos metros que le quedaban para llegar a ella. Cogió el mango, notando como la espalda vibraba bajo su toque. ¡Lo reconocía! Su hollow se giró. Él también la había sentido, esa energía latente. Intentó quitar a Grimmjow de en medio, pero el Espada le disparó un Cero a bocajarro. Shirosaki fue rápido y lo esquivó, aunque no sin algunas quemaduras leves. Otra vez tenía al Sexta encima. Shirosaki estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Mientras tanto, el chico intentaba apresurarse. Igual podría llegar aunque fuera al exterior de Las Noches destrozando las paredes mientras esos dos peleaban. El chico levantó a Zangetsu, intentando buscar en su interior el reiatsu que necesitaba. Lo encontró. Pero no fluyó. Contrariado y desesperado, empezó a zarandear la espada. Nada… Pues bueno. A golpear paredes con simple… ¿frustración? No, tenía que haber una manera. Alguna forma… Pero, ¿cuál?

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

La espada se detuvo en uno de los balanceos. ¿Qué?

-No deberías tocar zanpakutos que no te pertenecen, Ichigo. Es de mala educación.

Genial. El que faltaba. El chico cerró los ojos unos segundos, sabiendo lo que le aguardaba. Notaba la presencia de Aizen detrás, intimidante y estirada como siempre, sujetando la hoja de la espada. Ichigo se giró rápidamente, intentando que la soltara para golpearle, pero Zangetsu quedó inmóvil, todavía sostenida por el ex-capitán. ¿Nada? ¿En serio? ¿Tenía que rendirse? ¿Así? El chico maldijo. Ni siquiera logró dedicarle una mala mirada a Aizen. La esperanza que por un momento asomaba se había desvanecido tan rápido como había llegado. Una mano se posó sobre la suya, quitándole la espada de Shirosaki.

-Ya no volverás a intentarlo, ¿verdad? Es inútil y estúpido.- Le dijo la maldita voz perdonavidas de Aizen. Irónico, ya que dudaba que en su vida hubiera perdonado a alguien.- Aunque haya sido algo improvisado, espero que se te quiten las ganas de intentar repetirlo.

El hombre le sonreía divertido. Se reía de él, como siempre. Daría un imperio… ¡no! Un universo entero por partirle la cara. Ichigo estaba tocado por no ser capaz de materializar su poder, sí. Pero no hundido.

-Este era el plan B. –murmuró entre dientes, recordando las palabras que le había dicho a Grimmjow al escapar de Szayel.- Aún quedan muchas letras del abecedario hasta que me rinda.

Y sí, era estúpido. Seguro que había recibido demasiadas hostias a lo largo de su vida como para no serlo.

Aizen se lo quedó mirando fijamente, mientras aumentaba paulatinamente su fuerza espiritual. Seguramente era para que Shirosaki y Grimmjow dejaran de pelear, pero Ichigo estaba seguro que también era una represalia hacia él. No aguantó mucho hasta caer de rodillas. La cabeza volvía a darle vueltas e intentó sostenerla con una de sus manos, su cuerpo apoyado en la otra.

-Las letras del abecedario son finitas, Ichigo.-Comentó, mientras examinaba la venda que llevaba alrededor de la cabeza, cómo si no supiera de qué iba la cosa. ¿O era una amenaza? Le dio un breve tirón. Amenaza pues. - Aunque igual acabas muerto antes de que acaben.

-Me pasaré a los números si es necesario.- Le contestó, respirando cada vez con mayor dificultad, aunque con una sonrisa. Otro aumento de reiatsu y sus brazos cedieron, quedando tirado en el suelo.

Grimmjow y Shirosaki habían parado al fin y empezaban a mostrarse afectados por la fuerza espiritual de Aizen. Aunque a ese paso Ichigo acabaría siendo el que peor castigo se iba a llevar. Tan rápido como empezó, terminó.

El chico inspiró profundamente, dando la bienvenida silenciosamente a su preciado oxígeno.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó el señor de Hueco Mundo, observando el destrozado pasillo y varios agujeros en las paredes.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ichigo logró sentarse en el suelo, aunque con los músculos entumecidos, y suspiró. Peor no le podía ir, ¿verdad?

-Han empezado ellos.- Dijo, señalando al par de Arrancar.

Al mal tiempo, buena cara.


	8. Mal perdedor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo despierta en medio de una habitación notando que hay algo que no va bien, para empezar la presencia de Aizen, los Espada y alguien más que no debería poder estar ahí. Fanfic acerca de la relación de Ichigo con su hollow y su vida como prisionero en Hueco Mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yujuuu, otro capítulo! Gracias a mi inesperada inspiración, que tras tanto tiempo de parón parece estar tomándose la historia en serio de nuevo. Esta vez he tardado un poquito más en actualizar por una razón: Estoy escribiendo otra historia 8D Sí, ¡estoy loca!  
> Es una historia ambientada en un AU, ligeramente medieval, del fandom de Bleach. Esta historia llevaba guardada en borradores mucho tiempo, casi los mismos que este fic. Y por fin está tomando forma. ¡Espero que le echéis un vistazo y me comentéis si os interesa! ¡Pronto publicaré el primer capítulo! Pero por ahora, ¡sigamos con esta historia!  
> Warnings: Menciones gore. Palabrotas. Golpes… lo de siempre. Shonen-ai.  
> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. O Yhwach estaría muy muerto desde su primera aparición.

Ichigo tenía la sensación de que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había estado en esa sala, aunque seguramente sólo había sido el día anterior. ¿Acaso no decían que cuanto más se disfrutaba, más rápido pasaba el tiempo? También se cumplía la inversa.

El shinigami entró después de Aizen, seguido por los dos causantes de la trifulca que, aunque callados, seguían mirándose con odio. El ex-capitán, todavía con Zangetsu en la mano, se dirigió con paso solemne hacia su asiento en las alturas, en la otra punta de la habitación. Ichigo se paró mirando alrededor. No había nadie más, sólo ellos. La puerta se cerró a su paso, a la vez que las luces del salón se encendían por completo. El chico levantó una ceja. En serio, estaba más que visto que el hombre era un maestro del dramatismo. Contuvo las ganas de soltar algún comentario, ya que en esos momentos lo que más esperaba era poder salir ileso de la situación. Aunque por una vez podía decir que no había hecho nada. Casi. ¿No?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un empujón de Shirosaki, que lo puso en movimiento de nuevo. Realmente parecía muy irritado. Su hollow le cogió del brazo y lo guió, casi arrastrándolo, hacia la base de la escalinata del trono. Sus ahogadas quejas sobre ser capaz de andar fueron ignoradas por completo.

Cuando los tres llegaron, Aizen ya había tomado asiento y los miraba fijamente. Cada vez entendía más lo de la altura. El chico tragó saliva e intentó quedarse a un lado, pasando lo más desapercibido que pudiera. Que se la cargaran los liantes.

Por un instante, desvió su mirada hacia el otro culpable. Grimmjow no parecía excesivamente preocupado, pero Ichigo sabía que era pura fachada. Aunque el Espada le había contado que simplemente se había desecho de su brazo, era más que obvio que era una mentira. Lo que le dejaba con la opción de que se lo habían cortado como castigo por haberse escapado al mundo real y haber desobedecido órdenes. ¿Lo volverían a castigar? El chico trató de apartar esa idea de su mente. Lo que le pasara a Grimmjow no era problema suyo. El muy bastardo lo mataría si pudiera, así que no tenía motivos para preocuparse por él.

Aizen suspiró, captando la atención de los tres.

-Bien. No han pasado ni veinticuatro horas y ya habéis destrozado varios pasillos y paredes. Creo que alguien me debe una explicación, ¿no creéis?

Ichigo observó a su hollow, que miraba despreocupadamente hacia el lado. Tras unos segundos, en los que ninguno de los dos parecía que fuera a decir nada, el albino señaló a Grimmjow.

-Fue ese capullo.- Dijo, simplemente, a modo de explicación. Ichigo tenía que reconocer que los tenía bien puestos.

-¿Eh? ¡Qué mierda estás diciendo!- le respondió, cabreado, el Espada.- Tú fuiste el primero que me atacaste, idiota. ¿O tu cerebro ha borrado esa información?

El shinigami se quedó mirando el siguiente intercambio de insultos bastante incrédulo. ¿En frente de Aizen? ¿En serio? Hasta él sabía que era una mala idea. En fin. ¿Podían ser más estúpidos? Aunque él tampoco era muy inteligente, recordando como le había hablado a Grimmjow minutos antes.

Aizen levantó una mano y se hizo el silencio inmediatamente. Incluso el bocazas de su hollow se había callado. Vaya… Eso sí que era nuevo. Iba a tener que preguntarle qué técnicas utilizaba para lograrlo. Aunque seguramente la mayor parte de ellas serían torturas, amenazas y manipulación. No, retiraba lo dicho. Prefería seguir en la inopia.

-Vayamos por partes. ¿Por qué atacaste a Grimmjow, Shirosaki?- preguntó el ex-capitán, con una ligera sonrisa divertida. Ichigo suprimió un bufido. ¡Se alegraba de que al menos alguien se lo pasara bien! Estaba visto que Hueco Mundo era aburrido e incidentes como ése eran lo único que le daba un poco de vidilla al asunto. Una pena que él estuviera en una mierda de situación como para pillar la gracia. Si salía con los huesos intactos ya se lo pensaría.

El albino le lanzó una mirada venenosa al Espada.

-Estaba tocando algo que no le pertenecía.- murmuró, aunque lo bastante alto como para que Aizen lo escuchara.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Era cierto que cuando había intervenido, Grimmjow no tenía buenas intenciones. Y la verdad es que había agradecido la interrupción. Pero ni que él le perteneciera a Shirosaki tampoco. Una voz en su cabeza le advirtió que tras lo que había vivido las horas anteriores, quizás no estaba en la mejor posición como para negarlo. Aizen posó su mirada en él durante un momento, aunque Ichigo no hizo caso y continuó a la suya.

-¿Grimmjow? –Preguntó a su vez Aizen, dirigiéndose esta vez al Espada.

El Arrancar hizo un sonido inconformista con la boca.

-Tampoco era para tanto. Sólo estaba jugando con él.- Respondió Grimmjow, ganándose una expresión escéptica por parte de Ichigo. ¿Jugar? Cabronazo.- Que yo sepa no está prohibido. Y tampoco le pegué tan fuerte. Sólo le estaba enseñando modales, cosa en la que Shirosaki está fallando.

-No te metas en lo que no te concierne, Grimmjow.- le contestó Shirosaki, escupiendo las palabras con odio. Pero en seguida convirtió la mueca en una sonrisa, señalando en dirección a un visiblemente herido Ichigo.- Como ves, estoy trabajando en ello.

-No lo suficiente. Yo necesitaría sólo dos minutos.

-En medio te arranco la cabeza.

-Te voy a…- Grimmjow llevó la mano a su espada.

-Grimmjow.- Aizen sólo necesitó esa palabra para devolver al Espada a la realidad. El Sexta miró al hombre fastidiado, pero en seguida desvió sus ojos. La cadena de mando era la que era. Soltó la empuñadura y metió las manos en las aberturas de su hakama, posiblemente para evitar estrangular al otro Arrancar.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio.

-Y lo más importante, ¿qué hacías con Grimmjow, Ichigo?-El ex-capitán empezó a golpear con un dedo la piedra de su asiento. El chico se aclaró la garganta, no esperando el repentino cambio de objetivo. ¿Ahora le tocaba recibir a él?

-Yo… estaba en la enfermería con el rari..digo con el Arrancar ese de pelo rosa.- No. No recordaba su nombre ni quería hacerlo.- Grimmjow apareció de repente y se me llevó de allí.

Era la verdad. ¿Debería explicar más? Prefería saltarse los detalles.

-¿Y?- El golpeteo se detuvo, aunque la sonrisa del hombre seguía en su sitio.

El chico empezaba a sentirse tonto por tener que dar razones. Como si le fueran a importar a cualquiera de los presentes. Suponía que era parte de la escena que estaban representando. Empezaba a estar cansado de que se los estuviera tratando como a unos críos de escuela que fueran a ser castigados.

-… Yo no le provoqué. Venía buscando pelea y la encontró.- Dijo el chico, frunciendo aún más el ceño y cruzando los brazos. Lo que le recordaba que empezaba a tener frío y una camiseta no le vendría mal.

-¿Pelea? ¿Contigo en esa forma? ¡Ja! Como si fuera posible...

-Pues para no ser posible te recuerdo que te corté con tu espada.- Apuntó Ichigo, dejando en mal lugar al arrogante Arrancar.

-Inténtalo hacer de nuevo, mierdecilla.

-Si dejas tantas aberturas como hiciste antes...

La misma vocecita en su cabeza que le hablaba de vez en cuando le aconsejó a Ichigo que se callara. Parecía estar cavando su propia tumba. ¿Sería su sentido común?

-Así que Ichigo te intentó robar la espada...-repitió Aizen, desviando su mirada hacia él.

Mierda. Tumba profunda. Obviamente el dictador iba a quedarse con la parte que le interesara más.

Shirosaki se rio por lo bajo, con petulancia rezumando de él. Parecía que le había hecho gracia que Grimmjow hubiera caído en algo tan básico.

-M-me estaba protegiendo. ¡Él me atacó antes! Me tenía arrinconado.-Continuó Ichigo, tratando de justificarse como pudiera.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste, shinigami! ¿Acaso no me insultaste cuando te dije que no era una buena idea pasearte solo y medio en pelotas por ahí, idiota?

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Fuiste tú el que me arrastraste fuera de la enfermería! No tenía mi ropa cuando decidiste sacarme de excursión ¡Y te repito que voy en pantalones, bastardo!

-¡Eso es ir medio en pelotas, subnormal!

-Basta.

Aunque perfectamente calmado, esa vez Aizen parecía más serio. Ichigo se mordió el labio y calló. No podía ni imaginar lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza así que mejor no hundirse más en la miseria. Grimmjow hizo lo mismo, aunque le lanzó una última amenaza silenciosa. Shirosaki seguía pareciendo divertido, pero no añadió nada más. Tampoco quería tentar demasiado a la suerte.

Aizen continuó con su persistente estudio. Hasta Grimmjow empezaba a verse más inseguro. Ichigo sólo deseaba poder largarse de allí. La habitación de Shirosaki se le antojaba acogedora ahora mismo. Después de unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos el hombre habló despreocupadamente.

-Sinceramente, las peleas entre los Espada no es algo que me preocupe mucho. Mientras no diezméis mis fuerzas, podéis divertiros tanto como queráis.-Reconoció el hombre, cruzando las piernas como lo haría un hombre de negocios.- Pero no sé si notasteis que mientras estabais ocupados, Ichigo intentaba escaparse.

Grimmjow levantó un poco más la cabeza, sorprendido por la declaración. El Espada había estado tan centrado en la pelea con Shirosaki que no se había dado cuenta de su inútil intento.

-Lo noté.- Respondió Shirosaki, que se había ido acercando al chico.

Ichigo intentó disimular el respingo que sintió cuando la pálida mano se posó sobre su hombro, apretando suavemente. Casi era peor que un guantazo. Cosas como esa eran las que realmente le daban miedo. Nunca sabía cuando iba a llegar el golpe. Ese ser estaba tan loco que era imposible de predecir. Quiso apartarse, pero entonces empezó a apretar.

-Pensaba que le habían quedado claras las cosas ayer, pero me equivoqué. Lo remediaré en cuanto me lo lleve de vuelta.- El hollow pasó su mano por la venda del cuello del chico y se detuvo durante unos instantes ahí. Ichigo se tensó y por un momento se olvidó de cómo respirar. No hacía nada. Su hollow le susurró suavemente al oído. - Has sido un chico malo otra vez, Ichigo... Vamos a tener que corregir eso.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo intentado. Pero una parte de él se negaba a dejarse ganar así como así. Y no era estúpido, no. Lo comprendía perfectamente: todo era un estira y afloja. Tanto con Aizen como con su hollow. El resultado iba a ser el mismo. Acabaría muerto cuando menos se lo esperara. La cuestión era si prefería resistirse o ser obediente para durar más tiempo. Y en el caso de que les siguiera la corriente, ¿viviría? Lo dudaba. En cuanto Shirosaki se hartara de él, se lo quitaría de encima. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Lograrían romperlo y hacer que se rindiera? ¿Dejaría de buscar una salida? La mano de Shirosaki no le dejaba decidirse. No podía pensar con claridad.

Aizen volvió su atención a la espada que tenía en la mano, dándole vueltas con un dedo. Aunque fuera la Zangetsu de su hollow, Ichigo se sentía ligeramente asqueado. No quería que la tocara.

-Ambos sois libres de hacer lo que queráis, siempre y que os fijéis en lo que os rodea. Primer y último aviso. Si veo que el chico se os va de las manos, seréis castigados. Si lo matas, Grimmjow, serás castigado. Si quieres que no lo maten, Shirosaki, mantenlo vigilado. Si no lo podéis mantener vigilado, me ocuparé yo de él.

Cada vez pintaba todo mejor. El chico soltó un quejido cuando el albino le cogió del pelo, estirando hacia atrás.

-Entendido, jefe.

-Pero antes...-Aizen se levantó y descendió con un shunpo.- Devuélvele su espada a Shirosaki, Ichigo.

La presión en su pelo cesó con un último tirón. El chico se sobó la cabeza dolorido. ¿Otra vez jugando? Aizen quería provocarle. Ver si volvía a intentar algo, pese haber visto que no servía de nada. Sus propios pensamientos le hicieron querer pegarse, pero no tenía sentido negarse la realidad a sí mismo. El chico se acercó cautelosamente. Estuvo muy tentado. Terriblemente tentado de cogerla e intentar cualquier cosa, pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente. No se iba a dejar mal a sí mismo. Y menos a demostrar delante de todos que realmente era inútil.

Ichigo alargó la mano y tomó la empuñadura que le presentaba Aizen. La apartó bruscamente del hombre y se dio la vuelta. Pero, obviamente, ¿cómo iba a tener bastante ese desgraciado?

-Y ya que estás, deberías prometernos a ambos que no tocarás ninguna zanpakutoh sin permiso y que no volverás a intentar escaparte. Y pedir perdón por crear tantos problemas.

¿Pedir qué? ¿A sus secuestradores?

El shinigami apretó la espada con fuerza, volviendo a sentir el poder en su interior. Frustración. Eso era lo que pretendía Aizen. Frustrarle hasta que no pudiera aguantarlo. Una pena que fuera tan cabezota, hasta límites insospechados.

Shirosaki tendió la mano, esperando por su espada, con una sonrisa prepotente que le pudo. Ichigo dejó caer la espada a un lado.

-No tengo por costumbre prometer cosas que no voy a cumplir. Incluso tratándose de bastardos como vosotros.

La cara de Shirosaki cambió al instante. Una pena que no viera la de Aizen, aunque conociéndole seguramente su expresión no habría variado ni un ápice. En cambio, Grimmjow sonrió de oreja a oreja.

En menos de un segundo, Shirosaki le había girado la cara de un puñetazo. El chico cayó rodando varios metros hasta detenerse con un sonoro gruñido de dolor. En su boca notaba el sabor metálico de la sangre, junto con algo más. El chico escupió, tras lo que oyó algo caer y rodar por el suelo. Un diente menos. Oyó pasos acercarse y una hoja de espada siendo levantada del suelo. Zangetsu había vuelto con su actual dueño. Instintivamente el chico quiso incorporarse para alejarse, pero la espada en su cuello le impidió moverse más. Se encontró cara a cara con su contraparte, que parecía visiblemente decepcionado. Le rozó la piel de la mejilla con el filo de la espalda lentamente, dejando un suave surco de sangre.

-Sigues sin aprender.

El hollow apartó la espada de su cara y lo levantó cogiéndolo del brazo.

-Pero no sería tan divertido de otra manera.- Reconoció con una sonrisa juguetona.

Estaba tan enfermo... ¿Como podía haber sido él mismo el origen de semejante existencia?

Shirosaki empezó a retirarse de la habitación con el chico.

-Un momento, Shirosaki.- Se oyó de nuevo la voz de Aizen.- Tengo que decirte algo a solas.

El hollow pareció contrariado por un segundo, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Espérame afuera, al lado de la puerta. Atrévete a largarte, Ichigo, y te cortaré los pies.

Dándole un último empujón, se dio media vuelta. El chico salió de la sala con paso firme, o eso le gustó pensar, teniendo en cuenta que con tantos golpes su estabilidad no era la mejor. Como mínimo se libraría de la presencia de Aizen durante un rato. Y por una vez, obedeció. Shirosaki parecía completamente serio con esa amenaza. Ichigo se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, mientras se limpiaba restos de sangre de la cara. Al momento salió Grimmjow, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Como esperaba, había acabado siendo el peor parado pese a no haber hecho nada. Suertudos asquerosos. Ichigo siguió los movimientos de Grimmjow con la mirada, aunque dudaba que fuera a intentar algo justo ahora. No sería lógico. Aunque los hollows eran sobretodo instinto, como el maldito albino siempre le repetía. El Arrancar miró a los lados y se acercó a donde estaba el chico. Ichigo suspiró.

-Grimmjow, piérdete. No creo que sea la mejor idea.- Y prefería evitarse problemas aunque fuera sólo unos minutos.

La sonrisa que le dedicó el Espada indicaba peligro a distancia. El shinigami giró la cara hacia la puerta, tratando de ignorarlo, pero no fue posible. El hombre le cogió de la mandíbula, apretándole, y aplastó sus labios contra los suyos. El chico no pudo ni golpearle antes de que Grimmjow le mordiera el labio fuertemente, haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Se separó completamente satisfecho de sí mismo, riéndose del chico, que se tocaba el labio para detener la sangre que brotaba de él.

-¿Qué esperabas? Al menos que la bronca sea merecida.- Comentó con tono felino, mientras lamía los restos de la sangre del chico en su propia boca.

Hasta la máscara en forma de mandíbula del Arrancar parecía reírse de él.

-Buena suerte con lo que te viene ahora, shinigami. Nos vemos.

Ichigo fulminó con la mirada al Arrancar a medida que se alejaba. Su boca le quemaba, de disgusto, desagrado y daño. Se limpió el labio y la cara como pudo, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera. Shirosaki salió de la sala, preocupantemente de buen humor. Cerró la puerta tras de si y levantó una ceja.

-No me puedo creer que hayas obedecido por una vez, alteza.

Ichigo desvió la mirada.

-Tampoco es que pudiera ir a ningún sitio.- Masculló, evitando pensar en como le dolían los labios.

-Así me gusta.- Shirosaki comenzó a andar por el pasillo.- Sígueme. Estaría bien que te cambiaras de ropa. Das pena así.

Por una vez, estaban de acuerdo en algo.

* * *

 

En cuanto entraron por la puerta, Shirosaki dejó a Zangetsu a un lado y se lanzó encima del sofá, estirando sus músculos. Desde que había hablado con Aizen llevaba una estúpida sonrisa en la cara que le ponía los pelos de punta. A saber lo que le había dicho. Estaba preocupado. Mucho. La voz del hollow le sacó de su mundo, provocándole con un respingo.

-Encima de la cama tienes tu uniforme. Lávate antes o lo dejarás hecho un desastre. Aunque lo que dure limpio dependerá de ti.

La información subliminal era sutil, pero contundente. Prefirió centrarse en el mensaje principal y asearse un poco. El chico recordaba el baño que había saltado durante el primer día de reconocimiento, así que no perdió el tiempo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola detrás de si. Suspiró con una falsa sensación de seguridad y privacidad, que Shirosaki no tardó en destrozar gritándole que como tardara mucho echaría la puerta abajo. Adorable, como siempre. El chico le dedicó unos cuantos insultos internos, mientras tanteaba con la mano el estado de su cabeza. Aún dolía como una condenada. No iba a ser buena idea quitarse el vendaje todavía, así que se lo dejaría unas cuantas horas más. Y con tanta venda no iba a molestarse en ducharse por el momento. Menos estando Shirosaki cerca. Se limpió por encima lo mejor que pudo y aprovechó para curarse con agua caliente la reciente herida en la boca y en la cara. No había alcohol para desinfectar, así que de momento eso tendría que bastar. Una vez acabó, levantó la vista, mirándose al espejo. Por un momento no se reconoció. Tenía varios moratones por la cara y en la sien, además de tener la boca bastante inflamada. Las bandas médicas le tapaban parte de la frente y hacían que su pelo saliera disparado en todas direcciones, aún peor peinado que de costumbre. Por encima de la venda de su cuello se podían ver varias marcas rojizas, que suponía eran dedos o bien la marca que le había dejado el colchón al sofocarle. Se estremeció al recordarlo. En ese momento pensaba que iba a morir. Como si fuera poco, su pecho tenía arañazos de los que no recordaba el origen y más contusiones, aunque el vendado volvía a tapar lo más sustancial. Hubiera sido mejor no mirarse. Ahora todo parecía doler más. Ichigo volvió a lavarse la cara, tratando de ignorar las ojeras y el cansancio físico que sentía. Presionó con papel la herida del labio durante unos segundos, que poco a poco dejaba de sangrar tan escandalosamente como lo había estado haciendo antes.

Aunque le hubiera gustado retrasar más el momento, no habría servido de nada. Salió de nuevo a la habitación, examinando a Shirosaki disimuladamente. Seguía en la misma posición y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido. Dio un rodeo y se acercó a la cama, donde estaba la ropa para cambiarse. Hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver el color, pero no se esperaba otra cosa.

-Póntelo. No me hagas repetirlo otra vez.

Para tener los ojos cerrados se enteraba de todo.

Bueno, era mejor que nada, ¿no? Ichigo suspiró y cogió la muda para volver al lavabo. Shirosaki volvió a interrumpirle, para no perder el hábito.

-Cámbiate aquí.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?¿Ahora? ¿Con él delante después de lo que había pasado unas horas antes? ¿En serio?

-… ¿Por? Ni que lo fuera a colar por el váter.

-Porque te lo ordeno yo. Hazlo o lo haré yo.

Más quisiera. Dio gracias que esta vez su poco utilizado filtro llevó a cabo su cometido y no repitió su pensamiento en voz alta. Estaba seguro de que se hubiera arrepentido. En fin, no le dejaba demasiadas alternativas.

El chico se dio la vuelta y empezó a cambiarse. Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo teniendo en cuenta sus heridas y que la mitad del cuerpo le dolía. Pero saber que Shirosaki estaba detrás no alentaba demasiado. Por una parte pensaba que era una tontería, ya que técnicamente tenían el mismo aspecto, pero...todavía recordaba su boca y sus manos por el cuerpo. Sintió una presión en el pecho al recordarlo. Jamás se hubiera esperado eso de él. Aunque ni en sus peores pesadillas se habría imaginado acabar en Hueco Mundo tampoco, así que lo dejaría en que el cabrón era una caja de sorpresas.

En cuanto se puso todo el traje tuvo algo muy claro: odiaba el blanco con toda su alma. El hakama era el mismo que el del resto de los habitantes de Las Noches, como suponía. La parte superior, a diferencia del uniforme de Shirosaki, no le recordaba para nada a su bankai. ¿Casualidad? Por supuesto... Era una camiseta larga hasta casi tocar las caderas, con mangas de tres cuartos, que estaban remangadas hacia arriba enseñando el forro interior negro. Sintió una punzada de rabia al darse cuenta que se parecían mucho a las de Grimmjow. Gracias a Dios, ahí acababan las similitudes. El cuerpo del suéter estaba cerrado con una cremallera delineada en negro, que acababa en un cuello alto cerrado. Le agobió nada más verlo, así que dejó la cremallera a la altura de la clavícula. Ahora se encontraba mirando tres cinturones con el ceño fruncido: uno rojo, otro negro y uno blanco. ¡Qué majos! ¡Si le daban la opción de elegir! ¡Gracias a eso les perdonaría el haberle secuestrado y torturado! Después de estrangularles con dichos cinturones, por supuesto. El rojo fue el primero en descartar. Antes muerto que llevar algo que le recordara ligeramente a Aizen. Qué cabrón. Seguro que lo había dejado ahí a propósito. El blanco fue descartado con igual vehemencia. ¡Como si no hubiera suficiente blanco! Cogió el negro y se lo ató a la cintura. No le gustó la sensación. El cinturón iría fuera en cuestión de minutos.

Se giró al acabar para encontrarse a Shirosaki mirándole fijamente. Genial. ¿Cuánto llevaba así? Maldito enfermo pervertido. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mientras Ichigo doblaba las mangas para disimular su nerviosismo. ¿Y ahora qué?

Su hollow se levantó del sofá de un salto, sobresaltándolo. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás. Shirosaki se rio suavemente, mientras lo evaluaba.

-Podría ser peor.

Difícilmente fue la palabra que le vino a la mente a Ichigo. Shirosaki dio un paso más hacia él, pero esta vez Ichigo no se apartó, sino que se lo quedó mirando cautelosamente desde donde estaba. ¿Por dónde saldría esa vez? Seguramente seguiría enfadado por lo de la espada, ¿no? ¿Pero por qué parecía de tan buen humor?

-Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no me has dado las gracias por salvarte el culo de Grimmjow.- Comentó Shirosaki.- Pero te voy a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo. Primero, tráeme la espada, tal y como tenías que haber hecho antes, y di "Gracias, Shirosaki-sama."

Iba a vomitar como siguiera conteniendo la rabia que hervía en su interior al escuchar lo que le pedía. Después de lo que le había hecho, todavía quería seguir jugando... Era lo peor. Ichigo le lanzó una mala mirada, pero los ojos entrecerrados de Shirosaki le hicieron apartar la vista.

-Ichigo, ahora. ¿O quieres que...- La voz de Shirosaki se tornó sumamente suave, a la vez que le cogía la mano al chico y la llevaba a su boca.- … te arranque la mano derecha para que nunca más puedas volver a coger una espada?

El hollow dio un beso a los nudillos, que estaban pelados por los intentos de Ichigo de pegarle. Su margen de maniobra volvía a ser limitado. Apartó su mano con rapidez y fue a por la espada. Quizás debería acabar él mismo con su sufrimiento y atravesarse con su propia zanpakutoh, pero había algo que se lo impedía. No podía dejarlos ganar. Ni a Shirosaki ni a Aizen. Y más sabiendo que la Sociedad de Almas y su mundo estaban en peligro. Necesitaba volver. Tenía que seguir vivo. Y con todos sus miembros intactos. Tenía que aprender a tragar en ocasiones. Aunque fuera peor que el ácido pasando por su garganta.

Ichigo le tendió la espada a Shirosaki, dándosela en mano esta vez. Interiormente gritaba que no se la merecía, que no podía tenerla tras haberlo traicionado... Pero simplemente se la pasó, sin mirarlo.

Shirosaki la cogió, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

Sí que lo era. Mucho. Prefería que le abriera la cabeza de nuevo.

-Ahora sólo te queda algo, Ichigo.- Shirosaki se volvió a aproximar. Su presencia parecía cernirse sobre él como un buitre sobre la carnaza. Su fría mano le acarició la mejilla, recorriendo el pequeño corte que le había hecho con Zangetsu.

¿Darle las gracias? Ichigo se mordió el labio de ira. Un pinchazo le hizo ver que se había abierto la herida de nuevo.

-Ichigo...-Se le acababa la paciencia. Shirosaki le levantó el mentón, acariciándole los labios con el pulgar y acercándose al corte. Justo cuando Ichigo pensaba que iba a apretarle en la herida, el hollow se paró de repente. El chico levantó los ojos para ver qué pasaba, encontrándose a Shirosaki mirándole la boca más atentamente.

-Esto no te lo he hecho yo.

Perfecto. Además de hijo de puta, atento. ¿Qué más podía pedir?


	9. Sorpresa indeseada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo despierta en medio de una habitación notando que hay algo que no va bien, para empezar la presencia de Aizen, los Espada y alguien más que no debería poder estar ahí. Fanfic acerca de la relación de Ichigo con su hollow y su vida como prisionero en Hueco Mundo.  
> Shirosaki no parecía estar contento con Grimmjow. Ichigo sólo esperaba que no se las cargara él como siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Perdón por tardar más en subir el capítulo, como mínimo a comparación de las últimas veces XD Últimamente estoy trabajando mucho, además que tengo varios problemas de salud que no ayudan demasiado. Y hay una nueva historia en la que trabajar, así que ahora mismo mis esfuerzos están divididos.  
> Anyway, aquí os lo dejo.~ Es un poco más largo que en otras ocasiones, así que espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Gracias por leer! Comentarios, likes, follows... ¡son todos agradecidos!  
> PD: Aizen es un cielo de hombre.  
> Advertencias: Lo de siempre:¡bastante violencia!, insultos y algo de shonen-ai.  
> Disclaimer: Nada de Bleach me pertenece... Sino no sé como tendría vida propia tras dibujar todas las semanas.

Ichigo quería encontrar un agujero, a ser posible muy hondo, para ocultarse en él. Desde que había llegado a Hueco Mundo, todo se había precipitado. No había tenido descanso, ni él ni su cuerpo. Daba igual lo que pasara, estuviera involucrado o no, siempre acababa pagando los platos rotos. Y en ese mismo momento tenía miedo. Viendo como Shirosaki lo miraba, sentía pavor. Ahora que el hollow podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, le estaba mostrando facetas que, aunque ya conocía cuando estaban unidos, se acentuaban más ahora que ya no eran uno y podía actuar libremente. Había visto a Shirosaki cabreado, feliz, herido, orgulloso... pero no como estaba ahora.

La mano del hollow se había quedado en la misma posición, mientras escudriñaba el resto de la cara de Ichigo. El chico se había quedado callado ante tal afirmación. No sabía qué hacer. Además, ¿en realidad qué le importaba? ¿O acaso era por lo que había dicho? Que le pertenecía a él. ¿Orgullo?

-¿Ha sido ese bastardo, verdad?- preguntó Shirosaki, entornando los ojos.

Los dedos del albino presionaron con fuerza en la barbilla de Ichigo, que soltó un quejido pero no se movió.

-Dímelo. Ha sido Grimmjow, ¿verdad?

La mano le apretaba con tanta fuerza que casi no podía ni hablar, así que se limitó a mover ligeramente la cabeza afirmando. El hollow frunció el ceño y soltó su agarre. Ichigo podría jurar que emitió un gruñido más parecido al de un animal que a un humano, pero tampoco habría sido nada extraño.

Shirosaki todavía agarraba fuertemente a Zangetsu con su mano libre. Ichigo no quería quedarse allí. A saber si le daba por golpear algo y daba la casualidad de que lo más cercano era él. Se alejó hacia un lado pero, al notar el movimiento, Shirosaki volvió a aproximarse. Le cogió del cuello de su recién estrenado uniforme y lo acorraló contra la pared. Ichigo ni siquiera intentó apartarse, sabiendo lo inútil que resultaba y más en ese estado. Por una vez prefería morderse la lengua y no hacer enfadar aún más a su hollow.

-Ese hijo de puta... ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?-le preguntó el hollow, sacudiéndole ligeramente.

-...Al salir.-contestó el chico con un hilo de voz, apartando la mirada de Shirosaki. Sólo sentía ira. Ira emanando de él a borbotones. Y esperaba que la canalizara adecuadamente, con el culpable, y no con él.

-¿Es un mordisco? ¿Te besó?-escupió las palabras con asco. La voz de Shirosaki aumentaba decibelios como si alguien le estuviera subiendo el volumen.

¿En serio tenía que repetirlo en voz alta?

-¿Tú que crees?-le respondió lacónicamente. El hollow lanzó la espada a un lado, tras lo que pegó un puñetazo en la pared a uno de los lados de su cara, provocando una grieta más que notable en ella. Ichigo volvió a centrar su atención en Shirosaki, con un poco de temor. Si hubiera sido su cara, estaría aplastada y dispersa en pedazos por la pared.

-¿Por qué coño no me lo has dicho?

Como no, todo volvía a ser culpa suya. ¿En serio esperaba que le hubiera ido detrás a contarle eso?

-¿Para qué molestarme? ¿Acaso no hiciste algo muy parecido el otro día?- le respondió Ichigo débilmente, pero cargado de resentimiento.

Los ojos de Shirosaki brillaron con un sentimiento indescriptible. Le dejó ir la camiseta, pero puso sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Ichigo, evitando que se escapara.

-¿Todavía no te ha quedado claro, Ichigo?

El shinigami le sostuvo la mirada, aguardando la supuesta explicación. A Shirosaki no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia, si la mueca que quería ser una sonrisa era algo por lo que guiarse.

-Eres mío.-susurró el hollow con una voz envenenada, mientras se acercaba aún más. Ichigo maldijo la pared que le impedía moverse, sintiéndose completamente acorralado. Una de las manos de Shirosaki se había desplazado hasta su cintura, aunque se había quedado allí sin moverse, cosa que agradecía. El pecho de Shirosaki tocaba el suyo y una de sus piernas se había colado entre las suyas, rozando su muslo interno. No era una buena posición. Tuvo que girar la cara, habiendo demasiada proximidad como para seguir mirándole a los ojos. Al contrario que sus manos, el cuerpo de Shirosaki se sentía caliente contra el suyo, hecho en el que no se había fijado la última vez. Por un momento, se lo había esperado frío. El gigai de Urahara no parecía tan vivo. Cuando paseaban juntos por el pueblo de Karakura y Shirosaki se le tiraba encima, no sentía lo mismo. Sí que notaba esa presión en la parte baja del estómago, que el chico había achacado siempre a no estar acostumbrado a un contacto tan directo e íntimo. En ese entonces, no le había molestado, todo lo contrario. Había llegado a apreciar cómo Shirosaki se colgaba de sus hombros y cómo le susurraba al oído juguetonamente. Ichigo notó como sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza. Tenía que olvidar las sensaciones que había sentido entonces. Nada era lo mismo. Todavía no se podía quitar de la cabeza como le había tocado el día anterior y el recuerdo le provocaba reacciones contradictorias: por una parte, terror y rechazo, ya que si estaba en Hueco Mundo era por la traición de su hollow y lo último que pretendía era que hiciera lo que quisiera con él; por otra, aquel maldito calor en los lugares que tocaba. En el momento no lo había notado, demasiado asustado como para darse cuenta, pero al despertar y recordarlo... Era el mismo sentimiento que había experimentado los meses anteriores al estar en su compañía y que había tratado de apartar en algún rincón de su mente. No lo había reconocido entonces y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar como algo húmedo le lamía la herida del labio, extrañamente confortando los pinchazos que le daba y provocando que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo. Le cogió completamente desprevenido y tuvo que ahogar un jadeo que estuvo a punto de dejar sus labios, aunque Shirosaki parecía haberlo captado. Como mínimo era lo que su sonrisa egocéntrica decía.

-Sólo mío.- susurró el hollow en su oído, empezando a dejar besos por el cuello del chico.- No de ese cabronazo.

Lo que Ichigo pensaba era orgullo, parecía ser algo distinto. No era sólo furia lo que rezumaba de él. Era posesividad. Por eso estaba tan cabreado. Realmente consideraba que le pertenecía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bastardo? Tan egoísta...

-P-para...- Ichigo murmuró. Dudaba si girarse para evitar que siguiera atacando su cuello, pero tampoco quería dejar su boca demasiado cerca. Sería peor. Intentó apartarle, pero Shirosaki le atrapó las manos, dejándolas a los lados.- Estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Él no...

-¿No? ¿Crees que no he visto cómo te mira? Siempre lo ha hecho.- El hollow hizo el amago de lamerle de nuevo los labios, pero el chico lo esquivó como pudo.

-¿O te gustó? ¿Te gustó que te hiciera eso?-le preguntó Shirosaki, apretándole las muñecas. El chico maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- La opresión aumentó y por un momento pensó que le iba a romper un hueso.

-Dímelo.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- sollozó el chico, aunque fulminándole con la mirada.- No he hecho nada. ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso?-le preguntó irónicamente, con rabia en la voz.

Mala idea.

El hollow frunció el ceño.

-¿Celoso? Nah... Sólo reclamo lo que me pertenece.

Shirosaki le movió la cara y le besó forzadamente. Fue igual de violento que la primera vez que lo había hecho, aunque esa vez no le mordió. Sin embargo profundizó mucho más el contacto, ignorando por completo las protestas de Ichigo, metiendo su lengua en la boca del chico. Sus labios le quemaban por la intensidad del beso y el calor que sentía en su estómago aumentó cuando la pierna de Shirosaki le rozó su entrepierna, provocando un gemido que le avergonzó por completo. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar así? No quería. ¡Se negaba a hacerlo! Sabía que con estimulación cualquier cuerpo respondería pero, ¿en esa situación? De nuevo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

El hollow liberó su boca, riéndose suavemente. La visión de su antiguo rey conmocionado y rojo de ira y de vergüenza le excitó por completo. Le brillaban los ojos y parecía enfadado consigo mismo, por no ser capaz de detener el placer que forzaba en él. Siempre perdiendo el tiempo intentando negar instintos que no respondían a razones. Nunca iba a cambiar. Shirosaki se pasó la lengua por sus propios labios, sintiendo el sabor de Ichigo y suspirando de placer interiormente. Lo que habría dado por haberlo hecho antes... Por haberlo empujado encima de su cama sin previo aviso y habérselo tirado cuando estaban solos en casa. Ahora podría recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿verdad?

-Eso sí que parece haberte gustado, Ichigo.

-Que te den. No es verdad.-respondió el chico, todavía jadeante por el beso.

-Tch, tch, tch. Esa boca, Ichigo. Si no dejas de insultarme voy a hacer que la uses para otras cosas más útiles.

El chico hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero se calló. Prefería no pensar exactamente en lo que se refería, aunque tenía una idea bastante aproximada.

-Una pena... -comentó Shirosaki provocadoramente.

Por fin, el hollow se apartó de él. Prefería tomárselo con calma y disfrutarlo poco a poco. Tenían tiempo de sobras y nadie le iba a detener. Sólo aumentaría la satisfacción final que sentiría. Shirosaki se volvió a dirigir al sofá y se sentó. Parecía relajado, pero al recordar al Espada adoptó de nuevo una expresión oscura.

-Creo que tendré de nuevo unas palabritas con el subnormal de Grimmjow. Le meteré la espada por el culo.

La tormenta había pasado. Por ahora.

Ichigo suspiró aliviado, aunque se quedó en el mismo sitio, esperando a que sus piernas dejaran de parecer de gelatina. Entre la paliza y lo que acababa de pasar volvía a sentirse sumamente débil. Tampoco recordaba la última vez que había comido algo. Nada más pensar en ello, su estómago rugió a modo de queja, como si lo hubiera estado escuchando.

Shirosaki alzó una ceja, haciendo que el chico volviera a sonrojarse. Se sentía muy estúpido por la situación ahora mismo.

-¿Tienes hambre, alteza?- le preguntó el hollow, con una sonrisa sádica.-¿Cuántos días debería dejarte sin comer? Morir de inanición es lento y doloroso...

Ichigo frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Ni de coña le iba a pedir comida a Shirosaki. Y bebería agua del lavabo, si fuera necesario.

El hollow se levantó con un dramático suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te traeré algo para que no te desmayes, pero que no te deje lleno. Sólo si te portas bien, entonces tendrás una comida decente.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, se giró para lanzarle una última advertencia a Ichigo.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte. Aquí deberías estar medianamente seguro.

Por hoy no iba a tentar a la suerte. O lo intentaría.

* * *

 

Sin embargo, a la suerte le gusta morderte en el culo cuando menos te lo esperas.

Aunque no podía decir que estaba disfrutando tranquilamente de su tiempo a solas, ya que era una palabra en la que no podía pensar estando en Hueco Mundo, no se estaba mal. Podía deambular por la habitación y echar un vistazo por la ventana que daba al desierto interminable de arenas pálidas. No era la alegría de la huerta, pero no se iba a quejar. Realmente tenía unas expectativas de vida muy bajas en ese lugar. Pero como era obvio, a Aizen le importaban una mierda sus sentimientos, así que su aparición, aunque repentina, no le pareció tan rara.

Ichigo estaba precisamente mirando por la ventana, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse tras un par de golpes en su superficie. Shirosaki no iba a picar, por supuesto. ¿Quizás algún arrancar de servicio? Había visto a varios cuando volvía con Shirosaki por los pasillos. Se giró.

Pero no, tenía que ser él. El grandísimo hijo de...

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

Disfrutar. ¿De qué le sonaba esa palabra? ¿Debería contestar o pasar de su cara?

-No hay demasiado que ver.-le contestó el chico, su mirada expresando perfectamente el desagrado por la inesperada visita. Sin añadir nada más, se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, aunque la idea de darle la espalda a ese hombre no le parecía del todo segura.

¿Qué querría decirle esa vez? Era imposible que no supiera que Shirosaki había salido, ya que podía detectar su reiatsu fácilmente. Por lo que eso le dejaba con la única opción de que viniera por él. Oh, felicidad.

-Yo lo encuentro un paisaje sumamente delicado y relajante. Algo diferente de lo que es el mundo humano y la Sociedad de Almas, pero no por ello peor.-comentó el hombre, en un tono que le recordaba mucho al de un profesor explicando una obviedad a un alumno retrasado.

Ichigo levantó una ceja. ¿En serio se iba a poner a hablar con él sobre el paisaje? No sabía cómo, pero siempre que Aizen hablaba le ponía de los nervios. No sólo por la manifiesta diferencia de poderes, sino también por la petulancia de sus palabras. Todo parecía estar dicho con una prepotencia y una sensación de superioridad agobiante. Igual era él el que le daba demasiadas vueltas, pero no podía evitar pensarlo desde que el entonces capitán se había dirigido a los shinigamis y a sus amigos en la colina del Sokyoku.

-¿Quieres algo?-le preguntó el chico, tratando de mantener la voz neutra, aunque fracasando bastante estrepitosamente.

-Muchas cosas.

¿Ahora bromas? La irritación empezaba a sobreponerse a su miedo, cosa que nunca le había resultado beneficiosa para su voluntad de auto-preservación.

-No lo había notado...-contestó el chico con un farfullo.- Déjate de tonterías. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Sigues pensando que es una buena idea el dirigirte a mí así, Ichigo?

La voz sonó en su oído, paralizándole en su sitio. Aizen ni siquiera necesitaba sonar amenazante para serlo. Incluso le quitaba las ganas de soltarle una bravuconada de las suyas. Ichigo tragó saliva, tratando de ignorar la presencia a su espalda. ¿Acaso iba a resistirse de verdad? ¿A agachar la cabeza y a ser educado y complaciente con Aizen? Ja.

-No... pero no sienta nada mal.

Le pareció escuchar un suspiro de decepción, pero en un principio no captó la sonrisa divertida que esbozó el ex-capitán. Al menos hasta que una mano le estiró del pelo hacia atrás, haciendo que distinguiera las facciones del ex-shinigami y el brillo en sus ojos que prometía venganza. Lo mantuvo así unos instantes, como si quisiera aumentar la tensión, hasta que le estampó la cara contra la pared que quedaba al lado de la ventana. Fue un golpe seco y potente, aunque le diera de lado en la cara. Pero lo que centró su atención fue el sonido de su nariz romperse, seguido por uno de los dolores más intensos que había sentido en mucho tiempo. El chico soltó una sarta de maldiciones, mientras se tocaba la nariz con una de sus manos, intentando detener la hemorragia que empezaba a brotar. Aizen le soltó del pelo y el chico se apoyó contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Sollozó débilmente, empezando a sentir el dolor en forma de ola de calor extendiéndose por su ahora torcido tabique nasal. Al tantear con la mano pudo sentir el hueso moviéndose de lugar, hecho que le provocó una arcada, que gracias a Dios y por el bien de su orgullo, pudo contener.

Aizen continuó hablando, imperturbable, sin mostrar ningún indicio de su repentino ataque violento.

-Ya que te parece aburrido, quizás lo que vengo a contarte te interesará.

Ichigo hacía lo que podía para parar la sangre de la nariz, de momento sin demasiado éxito. Su inmaculado uniforme había dejarlo de serlo. Entendió alguna palabra dispersa, todavía cegado por el dolor que sentía en la nariz. Y parecía que su mandíbula no estaba en mejores condiciones. Esa vez, no contestó de malas maneras.

-¿El qué?-preguntó el chico, intentando ignorar los pinchazos que notaba.

-Shirosaki irá en una misión y tú le acompañarás. Obviamente, te devolveré tu espada y podrás entrar en tu forma espiritual.

La información del hombre fue recibida con un más que descriptivo e incrédulo silencio, sólo interrumpido por la respiración entrecortada y dolorida del chico.

-¿Que qué?-preguntó el chico, cuestionándose si el golpe había sido aún más bestia de lo que le había parecido.

-Pensaba que no te había dañado los oídos todavía, Kurosaki.

El shinigami esperaba encontrar la trampa. ¿Tanto problemón y tanto rollo para separar sus poderes, dejándolo en su cuerpo humano, para devolvérselos tan fácilmente?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué harías eso? No tiene sentido.- tartamudeó el chico. Realmente se había dañado el cerebro sí o sí. Aizen probó sus suposiciones incorrectas.

-Porque no cambia nada. No podrás huir de Shirosaki, aun teniendo esa forma y algunos de tus poderes. Pero podrás ayudarle aunque sea librándote de algún hollow de bajo nivel.

Mentalmente recibió un puñetazo en el estómago. Se sentía tan insultado... Como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada en su ya hinchada cara y lo hubieran pisoteado más tarde. Como si le estuvieran dando una espada de goma con la intención de que combatiera a un Arrancar. Y lo peor es que al instante supo que era cierto. Su bankai ya había tenido problemas con Grimmjow... Era imposible. Y Aizen quería restregárselo por la cara. Por eso le ordenaba esa estupidez. Porque quería demostrarle lo bajo que había caído. Lo solo y desamparado que se encontraba en Hueco Mundo. Y la diferencia de poderes que había entre ellos. Siempre con los mismos juegos mentales. No se iba a arrepentir de su respuesta. Prefería conservar algo de la dignidad que le quedaba. Y ayudarle o participar en su juego no era una opción.

-No.

-¿Disculpa, Ichigo?

-He dicho que no.-repitió el chico, ignorando la advertencia en forma de dolor de su magullada cara.- No pienso hacer nada de lo que me ordenéis.

Para ser sincero se esperaba una paliza. Incluso una doble, con Shirosaki incluido. Pero no llegó. Aizen parecía completamente calmado y se limitó a sonreírle, aunque eso sólo le hablaba de futuros malos presagios.

-Me lo parecía y ahora puedo admitirlo. Los golpes no sirven contigo. Quizás una tortura más continua...-El hombre parecía pensativo, como si estuviera considerando esa opción. El chico tragó saliva, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo, mientras que imágenes horribles asaltaban su mente. -Pero creo que hay maneras más rápidas.

El hombre se dio media vuelta, dejando a Ichigo todavía en guardia contra la pared e intentando negar el temblor en su corazón, que ya no estaba tan seguro de si mismo. Pero tenía que mantenerse firme.

-Mañana te volveré a hacer esa pregunta y será la última vez. Piénsate bien lo que quieres contestar.

Aizen se dirigió hacia la salida, dejando una tensión más que palpable en la habitación. Se giró cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta.

\- Ah, Ichigo. Te queda muy bien el uniforme. Haré que te traigan uno limpio en seguida.-Con una última sonrisa falsa de las suyas, abandonó el lugar.

Como odiaba su vida ahora mismo...

La cabeza de Shirosaki asomando por la puerta le interrumpió antes de que pudiera hundirse en más pensamientos deprimentes. El hollow lo estudió, con resignación en sus facciones.

-… Te juro que no he salido.-comentó el chico, todavía tratando de hacer algo con su nariz.

-En serio, alteza. No sabes escoger tus batallas...-murmuró Shirosaki, fulminándolo con la mirada, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Shirosaki llevaba una especie de bollo de pan en la mano, que pronto se llevó a la boca y empezó a devorar.

-No te lo mereces. Ya veremos mañana si te comportas. Y ahora supongo... que tendremos que arreglarte eso antes de que dejes todo pringado de sangre.

Para ser sinceros, le daba igual. Se le había pasado el hambre.

* * *

 

Ichigo se despertó al día siguiente por el dolor, al girarse sobre el lado de su cara que todavía estaba tocado por el planchazo del día anterior. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la nariz, suspirando de alivio al ver que todo continuaba en su sitio. Shirosaki le había llevado a la enfermería, dándole una grata sorpresa a Szayel. Sin embargo la alegría no le duró mucho al ver que esa vez el hollow no se iba y se quedaba observando fijamente como trabajaba el Arrancar. Había conseguido soldar su nariz de nuevo, colocándosela de un tirón. Había dolido una barbaridad y el recordarlo todavía le provocaba escalofríos. El "crack" que había sonado lo perseguiría durante días. También le había retirado las vendas de la cabeza y el pecho, ya que las heridas parecían curarse normalmente. Pese a las protestas de Szayel, que todavía quería hacerle el examen de reiatsu, Shirosaki y él habían vuelto a su cuarto. El chico se había sentado en el sofá, agotado, y no recordaba cuándo, pero estaba visto que se había dormido.

El shinigami se sentó, mirando alrededor con la vista todavía un poco desenfocada. Shirosaki estaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados. La respiración pausada del hollow le decía que estaba dormido. Se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo y tan relajado? ¿Por qué parecía una persona normal cuando no lo era en absoluto? Por su cabeza pasaron recuerdos de alguna vez en que Shirosaki se había quedado dormido dentro del gigai de Urahara. Los expulsó de su mente tan rápidamente como habían aparecido. ¿Por qué su subconsciente se saboteaba a sí mismo? No era momento para tener dudas. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que debía odiar a Shirosaki por encima de todo.

… ¿Podría coger la espada y apuñalarle mientras dormía? El chico lanzó una mirada a Zangetsu, que descansaba en un lado de la habitación. Se levantó del sofá y empezó a dirigirse hacia ella, pero se paró a medio camino. Si mataba a Shirosaki, perdería sus poderes para siempre. Siempre en el caso de que no se despertara, ya que entonces estaría definitivamente acabado. Y lo más importante, ¿sería capaz de acercarse a él y atravesarle mientras no estaba consciente? Se giró para mirar su cara, tan pacífica. Se mordió el labio. Se lo merecía, no tenía por qué sentirse culpable. ¡No tenía por qué! Pero lo hacía. Ichigo bajó la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo. No podía hacerlo. Atacar a alguien mientras dormía no... si fuera Aizen lo haría sin dudar, pero Shirosaki...

_-… ¿Qué tal Shirosaki?_

_-Pff, qué imaginación, alteza..._

Se veía tan feliz ese día tras recibir su nombre. Ichigo enterró la cara entre las manos, mordiéndose el labio aún más fuertemente por la rabia.

-¿Estás llorando, alteza?-Se oyó una voz curiosa a unos metros.

El chico levantó la cara y miró a Shirosaki, que se acababa de despertar. Gracias a Dios que no lo había hecho.

-Ni de coña.-le contestó, por una vez siendo cierto y no pura chulería.

-Una pena... ¿En qué pensabas?-le preguntó el hollow, levantándose de la cama de un salto.

-En nada.

Estupideces. Pensaba estupideces.

-No me mientas.-le advirtió el albino.

-Pensaba que mis pensamientos te aburrían.-contraatacó el chico.

Shirosaki gruñó ligeramente.

-En tonterías que no se van a volver a repetir.

¿Contento?

Su hollow se lo quedó mirando largamente, pero acabó dejándolo pasar. Alargó la mano y cogió un nuevo uniforme, tirándoselo a Ichigo.

-Cámbiate. Ulquiorra vendrá a por nosotros pronto.

-¿Puedo ir al lavabo?-preguntó, cruzando los dedos.

-Aquí.

¡Mierda!

-Tch... De acuerdo.

-No te preocupes. No te atacaré mientras estés vistiéndote.

Shirosaki se rió, complacido, esta vez ni siquiera molestándose en apartar la mirada ni disimular. El chico maldijo en voz baja, pero se giró y se cambió rápidamente, tirando el traje manchado de sangre a un lado.

Estaba subiéndose la cremallera de la parte superior, cuando un par de brazos le rodearon la cintura. Shirosaki apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo, acercando su boca a su cuello peligrosamente.

-Si quisiera atacarte lo haría después, para arrancarte la ropa yo mismo.

Una de las manos del hollow se metió bajo la camiseta, acariciando la piel de sus abdominales.

-Para. Deja de jugar conmigo.-murmuró el chico, deteniendo la escurridiza mano con la suya.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que no juego?-le susurró al oído, pasándose la lengua por encima de los labios y bajando su otra mano más abajo.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo pararon.

-Shirosaki. Vengo a buscaros a ti y a Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra. El albino soltó una palabrota malsonante y, por un momento, pareció replantearse si mandarlo a la mierda y seguir con lo suyo. Pero se separó de Ichigo a regañadientes.

Salvado por Ulquiorra. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

* * *

 

El apático Espada se paró en frente de la gran puerta, que se abrió con un crujido, volviéndose a Shirosaki y a Ichigo. Les hizo un gesto para que pasaran, quedándose atrás. Ambos lo ignoraron bastante, aunque Shirosaki hizo avanzar al chico de un empujón. Se estaba convirtiendo en una tradición. Su hollow se apartó a un lado, dejando a Ichigo de nuevo solo ante el peligro.

Aizen parecía divertido por algo. Aunque desde que había llegado a Hueco Mundo, el tío siempre parecía de buen humor, motivo por el que le gustaría cogerle esa sonrisa y metérsela por el culo.

-¿Qué quieres, Aizen?- Preguntó al rey de Hueco Mundo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su hakama. Cuanto antes acabaran con la farsa, mejor. ¿Y educación? ¿Para qué? Sólo le iba a evitar una nariz rota, pero su orgullo se resentiría aún más.

-Bienvenido otra vez, Ichigo. ¿Has pensado en la respuesta?

Oh, sí. La locura de ayudarles haciéndoles trabajitos. Sí que la había pensado. Muy detenidamente, teniendo en cuenta que no le apetecía para nada ser torturado, como el hombre había dado a entender. Pero bueno... ya sabían que no era muy inteligente.

-No voy a hacer nada de lo que me ordenéis.- dijo el chico, pronunciando las mismas palabras que le había soltado el día anterior a Aizen.

Shirosaki hizo un gesto de resignación con los brazos, como preguntando a los cielos por qué le habían maldecido con un rey semejante.

-Me esperaba tu respuesta.-contestó Aizen, para nada sorprendido.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios me habéis hecho venir?

-Porque tengo un regalo para ti.

Ichigo frunció el ceño aún más, preguntándose qué pretendería el hombre. ¿Un regalo? Como no fuera una paliza conjunta… no se le ocurría otra cosa.

-Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo se quedó paralizado al oír una insegura y asustada voz que conocía muy bien.

-Inoue…- Sólo fue capaz de articular esa palabra, mientras se giraba y veía a su amiga avanzar hacia él, vestida con su uniforme de clase. La chica intentó sonreír, aunque se vio un poco forzado. ¿Quién lo lograría en esas circunstancias?

-Kurosaki-kun. Me alegro que estés vivo. Todos estaban muy preocupados y yo… -La chica se fue acercando hacia él, algunas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho más, ya que Ulquiorra se había interpuesto en medio y había detenido a Orihime con un simple movimiento de la mano.

-¡Ey! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Inoue, desgraciado!-le gritó el shinigami a Ulquiorra, aunque éste permaneció tan impasible como siempre. Como se podía ser tan hijo de puta. Cuando pensaba que Aizen no podía caer más bajo,¡sorpresa! Ichigo se volvió a girar hacia él, mirándole con toda la rabia que pudo acumular.- ¿Por qué has traído a Inoue? Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¡Dejad que se vaya!

-No habría sido necesario si hubieras colaborado desde el principio, Ichigo. Pero no aprendes.- Explicó Aizen con condescendencia, otra vez hablándole como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Sigues faltándome al respeto, ignorando mis órdenes y las de Shirosaki… No me has dejado otra opción.

Era obvio que le suponía un gran sacrificio ser tan sádico. Ichigo se quería lanzar contra Aizen. Deseaba tanto partirle la cara de un puñetazo y borrar esa sonrisa de superioridad… El ex-shinigami pareció leerle los pensamientos.

-Yo de ti no lo haría, Ichigo. Parece que los castigos físicos no te hacen nada, pero estoy seguro de que a partir de ahora serás más razonable por el bien de tu amiga Orihime, ¿verdad? Ella no parece tan resistente como tú.

Ichigo tuvo que morderse el labio para contener las palabras que amenazaban con salir de su boca. Miró de reojo a Orihime, que parecía incluso más asustada ahora que comprendía por qué estaba allí. Pese a todo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, le mostró una expresión segura de si misma y valiente. Realmente era una chica digna de admirar. Y por eso mismo no iba a dejar que lo pasara mal.

-De acuerdo… Sólo no le hagáis daño a Inoue.- Se sentía tan humillado al aceptar el chantaje de Aizen. Tanto…

-¿De acuerdo? Creo que te dejas algo, Ichigo.

El shinigami levantó la mirada hacia Aizen, no entendiendo a qué se refería. Su nerviosismo por la inesperada aparición de Inoue no le ayudaba a centrarse tampoco.

Oh… claro. Qué hijo de…

-…Quiero decir, de acuerdo… Aizen-sama.- Dios, quería escupir en ese nombre y en el honorífico. Tendría que tener cuidado para esconder la irritación en la voz si quería sonar más convincente.

-Es un principio.- comentó Aizen, sonriendo amablemente.- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil ser educado y dirigirte a tus superiores con respeto.

Superiores. El joven no contestó, desviando la mirada hacia Inoue otra vez, como recordándose por qué tenía que contenerse.

-Puedes llevar a Orihime a su habitación, Ulquiorra. Gracias.

Ichigo hizo un ademán de seguirles, pero Ulquiorra le dedicó una mirada de advertencia más que descriptiva.

-Inoue. ¡Espera Ulquiorra! Yo…-Ichigo se volvió a Aizen, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.- Aunque sea dejadme que hable con ella, para saber que está bien.

Aizen le sonrió otra vez, pero no hizo ninguna señal de detener al Espada, todo lo contrario, le volvió a hacer una señal para que abandonara la habitación.

-Kurosaki-kun, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, yo…- Orihime no pudo hablar más antes de que Ulquiorra la cogiera del brazo y usara el Sonido para dejar la sala.

-No creo que hayas hecho nada para merecerte el privilegio de hablar con ella, Ichigo.-Le contestó Aizen, bajando de su trono para ponerse a su lado. Le puso la mano en el hombro, en una burla de simpatía.- Ya veremos de aquí a un tiempo.

-No… No es necesario que la tengáis aquí. No haré nada, lo prometo.-Ichigo dijo, desesperado por sacar a Inoue de ese sitio.

Aizen lo ignoró por completo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Empezáis la misión en dos horas. Estad preparados.

-¡Aizen!

Shirosaki le agarró del brazo.

-Si no quieres que todo vaya a peor, obedecerás.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Has dejado que trajeran a Inoue?-El chico apartó su brazo de un golpe.- ¿Cómo has podido meterla en esto? ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

-¿Acaso debería importarme?-le respondió Shirosaki, con obvio desagrado en la cara.- Así aprenderás de una vez que tus queridos amigos no te traen más que problemas. Te hacen débil. Aún más de lo que eres.

El hollow le cogió de la camiseta.

-Ahora, traga. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿O prefieres decir que no?

El chico apretaba sus manos con fuerza suficiente como para dejarse las uñas marcadas. La cara de Inoue seguía en sus pensamientos.

-… De acuerdo.-escupió con rencor.

-¿De acuerdo?

-...Shirosaki-sama.

El hollow sonrió, visiblemente orgulloso. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Eso nunca.

Pero por ahora, tenía una estúpida y denigrante misión que realizar.


	10. El último rayo de desesperación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo despierta en medio de una habitación notando que hay algo que no va bien, para empezar la presencia de Aizen, los Espada y alguien más que no debería poder estar ahí. Fanfic acerca de la relación de Ichigo con su hollow y su vida como prisionero en Hueco Mundo.  
> Las excursiones por Hueco Mundo estaban sobrevaloradas, al igual que las expectativas hacia la Sociedad de Almas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Perdón por tardar en subir el capítulo, pero he tenido eventos de cosplay y mucha faena en la vida real y me ha sido imposible acabarlo antes. Además, estoy escribiendo Long Live the King y eso divide mis esfuerzos.  
> Muchas gracias por la acogida que sigue teniendo este fic! Me ayuda a seguir escribiéndolo =) Sois amor.
> 
> Hay veces que tardaré más en actualizar. Sois libres para enviarme mensajes para preguntar como va la historia (así me meto presión para continuar más rápidamente xD). Además, podéis agregarme a mi twitter personal: Kirtash80. En este voy subiendo comentarios y rages de mis procesos de escritura y mantengo informada a la gente de las futuras actualizaciones. Y sin más preámbulos, os dejo el nuevo capítulo.  
> Advertencias: Violencia, insultos y algo de shonen-ai.  
> Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, porque sino me estaría tirando la vida a la bartola, haciendo trabajar a todos mis ayudantes sin piedad.

Shirosaki parecía estar en su elemento. Ichigo observaba a su contraparte moverse desquiciado de una lado a otro, acabando con Hollows a una velocidad pasmosa. Se lo estaba pasando de maravilla, si debía guiarse por la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía en la cara y las risas macabras que soltaba sin parar. Shirosaki le lanzó una significativa mirada, que parecía gritarle a leguas: ¡Así es como se hace! !No como lo hacías tú!

Como si necesitara esa mierda ahora mismo...

Ichigo suspiró y desvió su atención, centrándola en unas rocas cercanas. Su hollow parecía estar perfectamente bien y no necesitaba ayuda para nada. Un aullido gutural le hizo volverse hacia unas dunas cercanas. Parecía que un nuevo grupo de hollows se estaba acercando, guiados por el reiatsu que desprendía Shirosaki. Apretó los labios ante sus propios pensamientos. El de Shirosaki. Porque obviamente ahora su reiatsu no era nada del otro mundo. El chico miró a su espada Zangetsu, que descansaba en su mano, apretándola con rabia.

Tras la aparición de Orihime había decidido agachar cabeza y seguirles la corriente a Aizen y a su hollow, como mínimo hasta que pudiera visitar a la chica y comprobar que no estaba siendo maltratada o torturada. La simple posibilidad de encontrarla herida o peor, muerta, le ponía los pelos de punta. Él podía aguantar los golpes, las humillaciones e incluso la negatividad que se provocaba él mismo al saberse incapaz de escapar de Hueco Mundo. Pero no podría soportar que le pasara nada a Inoue . Y menos por su causa.

Porque lo sabía. Sabía que todo había sido su culpa. Había acabado así por su estúpida idea de dejar libre a Shirosaki, conjuntamente con el malentendido que habían tenido; por no estar alerta, por no prestar atención... Todo era su culpa. Y Aizen no había perdido el tiempo metiendo cizaña, para variar.

Y ahora estaba así. El ex-capitán le había devuelto su insignia de shinigami y al fin había podido pasar a su cuerpo espiritual. Cosa que le recordaba que no le gustaba para nada saber que había dejado su cuerpo en Las Noches. Le recorrían escalofríos cada vez que lo pensaba.

Eso sí, había agradecido dejar de sentir las heridas que le habían infligido Shirosaki y Aizen, pero nada más convertirse en shinigami lo había notado. Le faltaba algo. Y estaba más que visto que aunque el proceso de separación había logrado llevarse a cabo exitosamente, lo había dejado tocado. Sentía su fuerza espiritual muy inestable y con un nivel muy bajo, como si acabara de tener una pelea a muerte con un Arrancar, después de liberar el bankai y convocar su máscara a la vez. Y se sentía terriblemente vacío. ¿Quién iba a decir que llegaría el momento en que echaría de menos sus poderes de hollow? Gracias a Dios, había podido notar el calor de Zangetsu, que todavía estaba con él. Era lo único que lo había reconfortado de alguna forma.

Estaba más que seguro que Shirosaki había disfrutado el momento. Claro que lo iba a hacer. Por una vez él era el que más poder tenía. Incluso le había propuesto una pelea de calentamiento, con la intención de tocarle la moral aún más. Ichigo simplemente se había mantenido en silencio. Decir que tenía ganas de matarlo por haber involucrado a Orihime sería quedarse corto. No quería ni dirigirse a él. El hollow se había reído, pero le había dejado de insistir.

En seguida se habían puesto en camino hacia una zona un tanto alejada de Las Noches. La misión era encontrar a posibles candidatos para convertir en Arrancar. Aizen estaba aumentando su ejército, por lo que deducía que la guerra se acercaba inminentemente.

No podía explicar con palabras lo bajo que se sentía en ese momento. Aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, y no estuviera haciendo demasiado, estaba ayudando al enemigo de la Sociedad de Almas a lograr su objetivo. Y no sólo eso, sino que como había planeado Aizen, verse tan débil a comparación de Shirosaki lo había trastocado bastante. Se mordió el labio con rabia. Ni siquiera había podido entrar en su modo bankai, teniendo que conformarse con permanecer en su shikai. Y no es que no lo hubiera intentado, todo lo contrario: había sido lo primero que había probado una vez estuvo fuera de Las Noches. Pero no había podido, sintiéndose incapaz de acumular sus fuerzas. Todavía estaba muy débil. Había maldecido por lo bajo, aunque no había pasado desapercibido para Shirosaki, que le había dedicado otra de sus sádicas sonrisas.

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos, que no notó que uno de los hollows recién llegados se le había acercado sigilosamente, encaramándose a las rocas que tenía al lado. El hollow, que tenía forma de araña, se lanzó encima suyo. Casi no tuvo tiempo a esquivarlo. Lo hizo a duras penas gracias a su shunpo, algo que sí que mantenía con cierta dignidad. Se escabulló entre las alargadas patas del ser, golpeándolas con un espadazo circular. Aprovechando el momento de distracción, saltó hacia la cabeza del hollow, con intención de romperle la máscara. Pero el ser lo golpeó con otra de sus patas, obligándolo a retroceder. Si fuera más rápido... si pudiera utilizar su bankai.

El chico llevó a Zangetsu en frente suyo. Estiró el brazo, mientras lo sostenía por el codo con su mano izquierda, y empezó a concentrar energía. Tenía que intentarlo de nuevo. No podía seguir así de débil y menos en frente de Shirosaki.

-¡Bankai!-gritó el chico. Hubo un pequeño fogonazo, pero no pasó nada más. El brazo le tembló de ira contenida.- ¡Mierda!

El hollow le atacó de nuevo, esta vez golpeándolo en el costado y enviándolo contra las rocas de un golpe. Tratando de ignorar el impacto que se habían llevado sus costillas, levantó a Zangetsu, lanzándole un Getsuga Tenshou.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que había logrado usar su técnica. El ser cayó, su máscara rota por el ataque, antes de desaparecer en una nube de polvo. Sin embargo, no tuvo momento de descanso, ya que un nuevo hollow se dirigía hacia él. Pero no llegó ni a medio camino, ya que Shirosaki lo partió por la mitad de un solo golpe, lanzando a Zangetsu por las vendas negras de la espada.

Su contraparte se acercó a él, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo, Ichigo? Éstate por lo que hay que estar, o no pienso salvarte el culo de nuevo.

-No he pedido que lo hagas.- Masculló el chico.

-¿Perdona?-preguntó Shirosaki, mordaz. Al instante, Zangetsu le había pasado a un centímetro de la cabeza, para clavarse en otro hollow que tenía a su espalda. -Te recuerdo que deberías obedecer y ser más amable si no quieres que vaya a hacer una visita a Orihime-chan.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, bastardo!- Le gritó Ichigo, apuntándole con Zangetsu.

El hollow cogió la espada por el filo y la apartó a un lado, ignorando el hilo de sangre que empezó a gotear desde su mano.

-Haré lo que me dé la gana como no me hagas caso. Ve a acabar con esos dos de ahí. Supongo que podrás, ¿verdad?-añadió de forma jocosa, soltando su espada.- No estás en forma, Ichigo.

Hijo de puta. Encima con cachondeo. Ichigo apretó la espada con fuerza de nuevo, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, dándole la espalda y saliendo en dirección a los hollows restantes. Le pesara lo que le pesara, tenía que obedecer... Por ahora.

Esa situación no podía durar eternamente. Vendrían a buscarlos, ¿verdad? Tanto a él como a Inoue. Urahara tenía que haberse enterado de lo que había pasado. Y más ahora que no sólo él había desaparecido, sino también su amiga. Chad, Rukia y Renji debían estar preocupadísimos... Y Tatsuki lo mataría en cuanto volviera. Lo tenía asumido.

 _Si vuelves._ Le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. Su propia mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Claro que iban a volver. Y más ahora. No podía dejar a Inoue en manos de Aizen. A saber lo que le haría. Volverían ambos. Y se disculparía con ella por haberla metido en semejante situación. Claro que volverían.

Con esa idea en mente, empezó a pelear con el par de hollows que le había encargado Shirosaki. Sus poderes parecían más estables ahora. Tenía que ser por su resolución. Sabía que no podía perder tiempo. Si tenía que jugar al son de Shirosaki y de Aizen, lo haría. Y cuando menos se lo esperaran, se vengaría. Recuperaría sus poderes completamente. Seguro que a Urahara se le ocurriría algo. Siempre lo hacía. Y le pegaría la paliza de su vida a su querido hollow.

Shirosaki dirigió su atención hacia Ichigo. Su reiatsu estaba aumentando considerablemente por momentos. Aunque era de esperar, conociendo la cantidad ingente de reiatsu que tenía, no creía que fuera a pasar tan rápido. Sonrió divertido. Ichigo nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Lo que estaba pasando era lo que siempre había pensado. Con el empujón determinado, podía hacerse más fuerte. Si no fuera tan cabezota y buena persona, no se metería en los follones en los que se metía. Ahora sí que parecía concentrado.

-Tch...-El hollow sonrió torcidamente. Aunque ese  _power-up_  parecía venir propiciado por mencionar a su amiga. Eso sí que lo ponía a rabiar. Pero las cosas eran así. Los amigos de Ichigo eran su mayor debilidad, pero también su mayor fuerza. Qué desperdicio de poder. Si fuera distinto, podría estar de pie al mismo nivel que Aizen. Y si ambos trabajaran juntos, por encima. ¿Lo entendería algún día? Siendo como era el chico, lo dudaba. O peor, quizás lo entendía, pero le daba completamente igual.

Era un idiota.

De nuevo de mal humor, Shirosaki siguió masacrando a todos los habitantes de Hueco Mundo que se les acercaban.

Una hora después, Ichigo y Shirosaki descansaban sentados en unas rocas, rodeados de cadáveres de hollows por doquier. Ichigo todavía se mostraba serio y enfadado.

-Di lo que piensas, alteza. O te explotará la cabeza.-comentó Shirosaki, tumbándose hacia atrás en la blanca arena.

-… ¿Te has pasado, no crees? No es que me importe, pero la misión era encontrar a hollows, no matarlos a todos.- masculló el chico, todavía paseando su mirada por el campo de batalla. Además, pese a que Shirosaki llevaba su zanpakutoh, los hollows no se habían disuelto y vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas. Quizás sólo funcionaba con él porque era un shinigami.

-Eran unos debiluchos. No ha habido ninguno que me haya obligado a usar el bankai. Así que no merecían la pena.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Sí, lo digo yo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te sientes culpable porque los he matado?

El chico volvió a quedarse callado, de nuevo volviendo a la idea original de ignorar a Shirosaki.

-Eres un caso perdido. No tienes remedio, Ichigo.

Estaba visto que no podía mantener la boca cerrada, pese a querer pasar de él.

-¿Por qué no me matas ya si soy un caso perdido?

Shirosaki soltó un gruñido y se irguió, cogiendo al chico del shihakusho y zarandeándolo.

-Porque pienso demostrártelo mil veces antes de matarte. ¿O qué te pasa? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir ahora?

Ichigo le apartó la mano a Shirosaki, de nuevo agradeciendo mentalmente el tener su cuerpo espiritual de vuelta. Algo más de fuerza había recuperado, así que no podía quejarse.

-Claro que no. Pero hay cosas peores que la muerte. Servir a Aizen es una de ellas.

Eso sí que pareció ser el último empujón para que Shirosaki saltara. El hollow le cogió del cuello y lo aplastó contra el suelo, sentándose encima de él.

-Siempre igual, Ichigo.-siseó el hollow con voz envenenada.- ¿Acaso es ese pensamiento el que te hace actuar sin ningún tipo de cabeza? ¿Acaso no eres tú el que no quiere rendirse pase lo que pase? Hablar de esa manera, pero preferir la muerte es hipócrita. Es querer librarte de todo sufrimiento. De ser cobarde. De no ser capaz de afrontar tu propia fuerza, por saber que vas a tener que matar tarde o temprano.

Él podía haber recuperado su cuerpo espiritual, pero ahora Shirosaki tenía una fuerza digna de un alto rango de los Arrancar. Le apretaba las caderas con sus piernas, evitando que el chico lo pateara o que intentara rodar hacia los lados. Definitivamente, era demasiado fuerte en esa forma. Todavía no podía con él.

-No es cierto...-Murmuró el chico, todavía tratando de quitarse a Shirosaki de encima.- Es cuestión de orgullo. Si no puedo mantener mi orgullo intacto no sirve de nada.

-Y una mierda. El orgullo nunca te salvará. Nunca te ayudará. Todo lo contrario, sólo te pondrá la zancadilla para que tu caída duela más. Pero tranquilo... es por eso por lo que no te mato. Tú no temes a la muerte. ¿Por qué crees que te sigo teniendo aquí? Para demostrarte lo poco que sirve el orgullo. Para hacer que lo dejes de lado. Y para que afrontes otros miedos.

La mano de Shirosaki se deslizó desde el cuello del chico hasta su pecho.

-Tienes miedo al agujero que tienes aquí desde que nací dentro de ti. De ser como yo. De guiarte por tus instintos, aunque te hicieran más fuerte. Me tienes miedo a mí.-Concluyó el hollow, cerrando la mano en torno al uniforme del chico.- Pero yo soy libre de ese miedo inútil. Hago lo que quiero y, a cambio, soy más poderoso que tú.

Ichigo imitó a su contraparte, llevando su mano al pecho de Shirosaki, tal y como éste había hecho. El hollow pareció tentado de apartarse, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que fuera Ichigo el que se le aproximara, pero no se movió. Ichigo había situado su mano precisamente donde tenía la muestra de que era un hollow. En el hueco del pecho que había hecho desaparecer las ingenuas emociones humanas. ¿Con qué saldría ahora? El shinigami sustituto tragó saliva, pero habló con voz firme.

-Hablas de no tener miedo, pero eres el que más atado está por él. Eres tú el que temes la muerte. Temes desaparecer. Y por eso siempre me has odiado tanto.

Shirosaki abrió los ojos como platos. Quiso contestarle con alguna bravuconada de su repertorio, pero no logró pensar en nada medianamente decente.

-¿Me equivoco?- Insistió Ichigo, agarrando al hollow de su abrigo blanco, imitando sus acciones.- ¿No es por eso que siempre me has reprochado todo lo que hacía?

-Yo no le temo a nada, Ichigo.-Escupió Shirosaki, quitándose la mano de encima y estampándola contra el suelo.- Pero no pienso dejar que alguien como tú me controle. Y menos aún que me haga morir con él.

-Jamás lo he hecho con esa intención. Sólo quería proteger a mis amigos y a mi familia.-Se defendió el chico, pese a saber que era completamente inútil tratar de razonar con él después de lo que había pasado la última vez.

-Me da igual por qué lo hicieras. Me da igual lo que quieras. Nunca será lo mismo que lo que quiero yo...-Murmuró Shirosaki, apretando la muñeca de Ichigo.

El chico se quedó mirando a Shirosaki a los ojos, pero no hizo nada. El hollow le soltó bruscamente, moviéndose hasta sentarse de nuevo.

-No me provoques lejos de Las Noches. Si te tengo que romper algo, tendré que llevarte a rastras hasta la enfermería y no sé si llegaremos a tiempo o si quedarás de una pieza.

Como siempre, era un placer tratar con Shirosaki.

* * *

 

Al cabo de unas horas, ambos estaban de vuelta en Las Noches. Primero de todo, Shirosaki llevó a Ichigo a su habitación, para que se metiera en su cuerpo humano de nuevo. Parecía que prefería recordarle que así estaba aún más indefenso ante él, aunque por lo que había notado, estar en su forma de shinigami tampoco cambiaba las cosas demasiado.

Y en cuanto recuperó su cuerpo, se dirigieron a donde Ichigo suponía que estaba Aizen esperando. El chico frunció los labios. Tenía que recordarlo: mantener la calma, nada de réplicas retadoras, ni malas miradas. Inoue podía sufrir las consecuencias.

Esta vez, el lugar de encuentro fue diferente al que ya estaba acostumbrado el chico. Se trataba de una sala bastante más pequeña que la habitación reservada para el trono de Aizen, aunque no por ello diminuta. Había una mesa alargada blanca, con sillas a ambos lados de ella. Aizen estaba sentado a la cabeza, mientras tomaba un té apaciblemente. Ichigo tuvo que volver a recordarse que debía guardar las formas. Sin embargo, no sabía si era capaz de esconder el sonido de la sangre hirviendo de odio en sus venas. Para distraer sus pensamientos asesinos, prefirió fijarse en que junto a Aizen habían varias personas. ¿Espada? En la primera silla estaba sentado un hombre moreno, de pelo ondulado, que parecía visiblemente aburrido. En realidad, parecía estar medio dormido. Se le antojó alguien bastante peculiar, pero sin la presencia violenta que caracterizaba a Grimmjow. En frente del hombre, se hallaba una mujer rubia, de piel oscura. Pese a que no podía distinguir la mitad de su cara, ya que el top que llevaba le tapaba la boca, parecía ser una mujer muy seria. Tenía los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho que asomaba bajo su uniforme. Con solo una mirada, pudo saber que era muy poderosa. Era otra guerrera, sin duda alguna. Y alguien de armas tomar. Por un momento se acordó de Yoruichi y sintió una punzada de añoranza. Ojalá se tratara de ella.

-Vaya, vaya... Cuanto tiempo, Kurosaki Ichigo.-Habló el tercer hombre de la sala, que estaba de pie junto a Aizen. Su cabello plateado y sus ojos entornados no necesitaban presentación.

-Gin Ichimaru, si recuerdo bien.- Masculló el chico, suavizando su voz en la medida de lo posible. Las formas, las formas. Y educación...

-¡Ey! Te has acordado de mí. ¡Qué bien! Aunque tengo que decir que me sorprende que no te me hayas lanzado de cabeza, como la primera vez que nos vimos. ¿Algún problema, Ichigo? ¿Va todo bien?

-Hijo de...-murmuró el chico, pero se calló, mordiéndose el labio. No podía caer en su juego.

-Gin...-Advirtió Aizen al otro ex-capitán. Sin embargo, era obvio que no le importaba en lo más absoluto que intentara picar al shinigami, como su sonrisa delataba.- ¿Qué tal ha ido, Shirosaki?

-Aburrido.- respondió el hollow, cruzándose de brazos.- No había nada que mereciera la pena en esa zona. Sólo debiluchos.

-Espero que hayas tenido en cuenta que tus poderes están un poco por encima de lo habitual, Shirosaki.- comentó el señor de Hueco Mundo, divertido.

Si hubiera estado de humor, o le importara una mierda, le hubiera dicho a Shirosaki "Te lo dije", pero no se daba ninguna de esas dos condiciones.

-Lo hice, pero lo hice sin siquiera utilizar el bankai... Una pérdida de tiempo.

Aizen asintió, más convencido esta vez. Pero el zorro que tenía al lado no quería dejarlo ahí.

-¿Y Kurosaki? ¿Se portó bien?

¿Pero qué coño se pensaba ese tío? ¿Que era un perro? El chico volvió a apretar los dientes.

-Sorprendentemente bien. Aunque aún es bastante inútil. Tiene que ponerse las pilas. -comentó Shirosaki, ni siquiera intentando esconder la mirada de burla que le lanzaba.

Ichigo estaba seguro que como siguiera apretando la mandíbula con semejante fuerza, le acabarían saltando los dientes. Pero se contentó con contestarle a Shirosaki mentalmente y girándole la cara descaradamente.

-Bien hecho, entonces. Volveréis a salir pasado mañana.- Contestó Aizen, dirigiéndose a ambos. Qué orgulloso se sentía... Ichigo pensó que a ese paso le cogerían ganas de vomitar.- Oh, por cierto. Creo que esto os interesará a ambos.-agregó Aizen, sin darles tiempo a Ichigo y a Shirosaki para que se retiraran.- Supongo que no os sorprenderá saber que Urahara está intentando abrir un camino para venir a Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su saliva. ¿Urahara estaba tratando de ir a buscarles? ¡Claro que sí! Era imposible que lo dejaran correr así. No estaba solo. Sus ojos se iluminaron casi imperceptiblemente. El anuncio le daba fuerzas, a la vez que lo dejaba igualmente preocupado. ¡Iban a venir de verdad! Pero... los Arrancar y Aizen unidos eran demasiado fuertes como para superarlos. ¿Cómo pensaban hacerlo? ¿Les acompañaría algún capitán? ¿Lo lograrían?

La cuestión era que no se habían olvidado de ellos. Aunque fuera podría sacar a Inoue de allí. Aprovecharía la oportunidad al máximo y, si las cosas se torcían, la prioridad era su amiga.

-O eso es lo que quería hacer antes que la Sociedad de Almas le prohibiera abrir el Senkaimon, o enviar una expedición a Hueco Mundo.

La cara de Ichigo perdió todo el color de golpe.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con la voz seca. No podía haber escuchado bien. Una cosa sería que la Sociedad de Almas se pensara si enviar ayuda o no teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de fuerzas, pero... ¿prohibirlo? No pudo evitar el nudo en el estómago que se formó nada más escuchar las palabras de Aizen. Parecía que hubiera caído de golpe en un vacío y siguiera cayendo. Pasó en cuestión de segundos de la esperanza a la desesperación otra vez. Se había hecho ilusiones para ver como se estrellaban contra el suelo.

Aizen sabía escoger bien sus palabras. ¿Acaso la impotencia no era mayor después de un leve rayo de esperanza? No se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa de suficiencia ante la sorpresa del chico. Sus ojos no mentían. Era como leer un libro abierto. Casi podía sentir como se derrumbaba por dentro y estaba resultando de lo más placentero.

-¿Quieres que lo repita?-le preguntó amablemente el capitán, con una voz dulce que le sentó como una puñalada en el estómago. Tras la que acababa de recibir en la espalda, por supuesto.

-No... no es cierto. ¡Te lo estás inventando!- le acusó el chico, tratando de recuperarse del shock que se había llevado al escuchar sus palabras.

-Tus palabras me hieren, Ichigo. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.- le contestó Aizen, dando un sorbo a su té con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Es cierto, chaval.- añadió Ichimaru a su vez.- Vengo del mundo humano y justo estaban informando a Urahara de su decisión. Mala suerte, ¿no?

Ichigo se quedó sin palabras. A su lado, Shirosaki entrecerró los ojos. ¿Era en serio? ¿Ni siquiera lo iban a intentar? Eso sí que era caer bajo. No es que no se esperara algo así de esos shinigamis estirados, pero pensaba que igual estaba equivocado. Parecía que no. ¿Urahara obedecería?

-Permiso para retirarnos.- habló Shirosaki, cogiendo a Ichigo del brazo, que se había quedado anonadado.

-Por supuesto.-accedió Aizen.

* * *

 

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Shirosaki, Ichigo todavía estaba metido en su mundo. Al entrar se quedó mirando alrededor. Parecía no saber qué hacer. Ni a dónde ir. Si no lo estuviera disfrutando tanto, hasta Shirosaki se sentiría mal por él. Viéndolo tan perdido.

Sin una palabra se dirigió al sofá, donde se sentó, cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba aclarar su mente. Pero Shirosaki no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

-Ahora sí que estamos solos, ¿verdad, majestad?

Ichigo abrió sus ojos, tratando de lanzarle a Shirosaki una mirada cargada de odio, pero no lo logró. Se había quedado débil de repente. No tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para discutir.

-No es mi culpa, Ichigo. Así te lo pagan los que tú llamas amigos.- Le dijo Shirosaki, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. El chico miró hacia el lado, tratando de ignorar las palabras que el hollow le dedicaba.

Shirosaki sonrió, acercándose más al chico. Estiró el brazo para acariciarle el pelo a Ichigo, que dio un respingo.

-Pensabas que vendrían a salvarte, porque eso sería lo que harías tú en su lugar. Pero ellos no son como tú, Ichigo.- murmuró en su oreja, rozándola con su nariz provocadoramente.- A ellos les da igual. Jamás actuarán como tú harías por ellos. Jamás darán la vida como tú harías por ellos.

Ichigo fue a moverse para apartarse, pero Shirosaki le cogió del hombro.

-Solo te tienes a ti, Ichigo. Siempre ha sido así. Y ahora sólo me tienes a mí.

El chico agachó la cabeza, el flequillo anaranjado ocultando sus ojos.

-Ichigo. Mírame.

Shirosaki le cogió de la barbilla, levantándole y volteándole la cara, y se acercó. Por primera vez, unió sus labios sin fuerza, muy suavemente, acariciándolos con cuidado. Fue tan amable que sorprendió enormemente a Ichigo, y acabó dejándose llevar sin pensar en lo que hacía. Poco a poco, el beso se fue intensificando. Shirosaki le cogió de la cintura y lo acercó más a él, profundizando el contacto gracias a esa posición, mucho más adecuada.

Por una vez, Ichigo no se resistió. Tenía la mente enterrada en una densa niebla. No sabía qué hacer. La noticia le había afectado más de lo que pensaba, tanto que necesitaba cualquier tipo de consuelo en ese momento. Aunque fuera dado por la persona culpable de que estuviera ahí encerrado.

Eso... Shirosaki era el culpable de que estuviera ahí. Y de que Orihime hubiera sido arrastrada con él.

Ichigo apartó la cara, saliendo de su estado de letargo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Muy a su pesar, sabía la respuesta. Era algo que había querido negar cuando estaba en el mundo real y, al llegar a Hueco Mundo, había preferido eliminar por completo de su mente. Shirosaki no podía gustarle, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Tenía que olvidarse de lo que había pasado meses atrás. Ya no era su compañero. No lo iba a ser nunca más.

-Eso es lo que te gustaría... que me quedara solo. Solo para ti. Para que pudieras manipularme a tu antojo.-Farfulló el chico, sonrojado por el beso. Pero la vergüenza estaba dejando paso al enfado de nuevo.

Shirosaki lucía contrariado por el repentino cambio, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

-Estás solo, Ichigo.

-No es cierto. Sé que mis amigos jamás me dejarían de lado. Si tuvieran la oportunidad vendrían a buscarnos a mí y a Inoue, sin duda alguna. Si no lo hacen es porque no pueden. Es más, no querría que se pusieran en peligro sin pensarlo bien antes... No me perdonaría que les pasara algo.

Su hollow se levantó y, tras unos segundos de supuesta calma, lanzó una de las mesas de la habitación contra la pared.

-¿Te escuchas hablar, Ichigo? -le espetó, gritándole furioso.- ¿Acaso no crees que es eso mismo lo que piensa la gente cuando tratas de salvarlos a ellos? ¿No has pensado ninguna vez en lo que haces sufrir a las personas que se preocupan por ti? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial para que sólo tu puedas protegerles? ¡En el fondo eres egoísta! Sólo te preocupa tu orgullo. Tu jodido orgullo. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por no haber logrado salvar a tu madre cuando eras un crío?

Ichigo se había hecho a un lado, sabiendo en lo que solían acabar los arrebatos de Shirosaki, pero cuando mencionó a su madre, algo explotó dentro de él.

-¡Ni se te ocurra mencionar a mi madre! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡No la metas en tus estupideces!

-¿En mis qué? ¿Te has visto, Ichigo? Por poco te mato el otro día y vuelves a desafiarme como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Éso son estupideces! ¿Por qué crees que tienes ese maldito complejo de salvar a todo el mundo? Porque no eres capaz de perderlos. ¡Y por eso eres débil! Yo no necesito nada, pero tú los necesitas a ellos como el aire que respiras.-le gritó el hollow, con una mueca de desprecio.

Ichigo estaba empezando a sentirse mareado. Estaba perdiendo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. La discusión le estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo mental y físico que no se veía con fuerzas de soportar.

-¡Me necesitas a mí! ¡Por eso no quieres matarme! -le gritó el chico a su contraparte, mientras se aferraba a una silla en caso de que fuera a caerse.- Porque me necesitas para vivir. Y es por eso por lo que no me matas... Si no fuera así, yo no te importaría nada.

Shirosaki se quedó estático, oyendo esa acusación. ¿Qué lo necesitaba a él? ¿Cómo se atrevía a echárselo en cara? ¿Cómo podía?

-Eso no es cierto, Ichigo. ¡Sabes que no lo es! -le contestó el hollow, acercándose hacia él amenazadoramente.

-¡Sí que lo es! ¡Por eso siempre me has pedido que no muera! Por eso te la sudaba mientras pudieras tener un cuerpo propio para matar y destrozar. Por eso...

Sus piernas ya no le aguantaron. El chico estuvo a punto de irse de bruces contra el suelo, de no ser por Shirosaki, que logró atraparlo al vuelo.

-Ichigo, ni se te ocurra bromear. ¡Eh, Ichigo! ¿Qué coño te pasa?

-No puedo... me siento muy débil, yo...-murmuró el chico, tratando de levantarse de nuevo.

-Tch. Mierda... Todavía no has comido nada. Seguro que es eso.-Shirosaki maldijo por lo bajo y lo llevó a la cama, donde lo estiró sin demasiada ceremonia.- Siempre eres un problema. En ese estúpido cuerpo humano.

-¡Vaya, perdona ahora por ser humano!-torció el chico, balbuceando las palabras en medio del mareo.

-Esta vez no hay remedio. Voy a mandar que traigan comida.

El hollow se inclinó sobre él, dándole un estirón de pelo. El chico soltó un débil sollozo.

-Vuelve a gritarme y te arrepentirás de verdad.- Le siseó con autoritarismo, antes de estampar sus labios contra los suyos de nuevo. Aunque Ichigo protestó en su boca, Shirosaki lo ignoró por completo. La verdad es que el momento era perfecto. Shirosaki llevó su mano al uniforme del chico, pero se paró a medio camino. Esta se la iba a cobrar. Si tenía que sentir resistiendo de esa manera sus instintos, y claramente su libido, iba a explotar. Se lo haría pagar en cuanto pudiera ponerse en pie de nuevo.

-No te imaginas lo que me estoy conteniendo.- Murmuró el hollow, antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

El brillo de sus ojos lo delataba. De nuevo, Ichigo sintió miedo. No sabía cuanto más podía aguantar. Si no recibía ayuda pronto...

Oh, claro.

No la iba a haber.


End file.
